Story of a Family
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Der große Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse steht bevor. Lucius versucht seine Familie zu retten...und Narcissa auch.Aber um welchen Preis?Gegenspieler? Der eigene Sohn! Kapitel 35! DM LM&NM V RLBL SS!
1. Askaban

**Askaban**

„Lucius?" Narcissa tastete sich an der kalten Steinmauer entlang.

Sie flüsterte erneut den Namen ihres Mannes.

Niemals zuvor hatte sie eine solche Kälte verspürt.

Askaban. Der Ort, an dem sie niemals hatte sein wollen. Unter keinen Umständen. Niemals.

Und jetzt war sie da. Mitten in der Nacht .

Aus einigen Zellen, an deren Gitterstäben sie sich nun entlang tastete, konnte sie das Gemurmel der Gefangen vernehmen.

Verdammt dunkel war es hier.

Aber sie konnte ihren Zauberstab noch nicht benutzen, wer wusste schon wie lange das verdammte Ding noch hielt.

Sie hatte sich ein hartes Duell mit der Nachtwache liefern müssen. Ein wenig stolz war sie auf sich. Ganz allein war sie mit den beiden übermannsgroßen Auroren fertig geworden.

Morgen würden die beiden gefunden werden mit zwei großen Whiskeyflaschen im Schoß. Ja, sie hatte ihre Spuren sauber verwischt.

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über ihre Lippen. Lucius würde stolz auf sie… „Scheiße."

Sie war über einen hervorstehenden Fels gestolpert und war auch direkt der Länge nach auf die Nase gefallen.

Leise richtete sie sich auf. Ihre feine Seidenstrumpfhose hatte einen tiefen Riss und ihre Knie darunter auch.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf.

„Narcissa?"

Eine vertraute Stimme. Nur einige Zellen weiter.

„Lucius, wo bist…" ihre Stimme erstarb. Da stand er. Die Hände fest um die Gitterstäbe geklammert. Sein feines silberblondes Haar glänzte im Mondlicht, das durch sein Fenster fiel.

Als er sie erkannte löste er seine Umklammerung mit dem kalten Eisen sofort und stellte sich lässig vor die Gitterstäbe.

„Wie du siehst… Sie haben mir sogar eine Luxuszelle zugeteilt… Was verschafft mir die Ehre für deinen nächtlichen Besuch?"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hörte die Angst in seiner Stimme. Konnte die Sehnsucht ihres Mannes nach Freiheit und frischer Luft mit jeder Phase ihres Körpers spüren.

Konnte in seinen Augen nicht mehr die Leidenschaft, das Feuer, Temperament oder die unheimliche Arroganz ihres Mannes finden.

„Verarsch mich nicht, Lucius. Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, damit du mir vorspielst, dass es hier schöner ist als im Steigenberger!"

Sie streckte ihren schmalen, filigranen Arm durch die Gitterstäbe.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an. Dann ging er näher an die Stäbe heran und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

Seine sonst so starken und schönen Hände fühlten sich rau und zittrig an.

Er tastete jeden Zentimeter ihres nackten Armes ab. Streichelte und kniff in ihre Haut.

„Du… du bist es wirklich?" flüsterte er fassungslos.

Sie nickte.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Engel? Habt ihr das Konto in Gringotts öffnen können? Fehlt euch irgendetwas? Wie geht es dem Jungen?"

Er war ganz nah and Stäbe, die sie voneinander trennten herangetreten.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, wie es mir geht, Lucius. Ich bin hier, um…um…" sie kämpfte gegen das stechende Gefühl aufkommender Tränen an.

„Ich will dir sagen, dass du die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben darfst, hörst du? Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, weil sie mich nicht zu dir lassen wollten. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du durchhalten musst. Und dass du nach hause kommen musst." Sie konnte nicht länger gegen die Tränen ankämpfen.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen nicht zu weinen. Sie hatte es sich geschworen und jetzt…

„Ich… es tut mir leid, Cissa. Ich… Aber ich … ich kann nicht mehr."

„Sag das nicht Lucius." Sie streckte ihre Hände durch die Stäbe und drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Wir brauchen dich, Lucius. Ich brauche dich. Weil… weil."

Er richtete ihr Kinn auf.

„Was ist, Cissa?"

„Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, aber… Bellatrix. Sie hat meinen Jungen. Er…"

Sie machte eine Pause und begann dann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Sie haben ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt. Lucius. Ich konnte nichts tun. Mein Sohn. Mein einziges Kind.

Ich wollte ihn aufhalten und er...

Lucius, er ist verloren. Er hat gesagt er müsse unsere Familienehre verteidigen und dass ich… dass ich unser Blut beschmutzen würde.

Ich sei erbärmlich… Hat mich angespuckt. Oh Lucius… Ich…"

„Schhh." Er legte einen Finger auf ihre vollen, schönen Lippen. Er strich ihr so sanft er konnte mit seiner rauen, schmutzigen Hand über die Wange.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, mein Engel. Wenn einer Schuld hat dann ich." er schlug hart mit der Faust gegen die Gitterstäbe.

„Ich hätte mich ihm niemals anschließen dürfen. Niemals. NIEMALS."

Und Narcissa sah zum ersten Mal im Leben ihren Mann fallen.

Er fiel aus seine Knie und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Sie kniete sich herunter und umarmte ihn durch die Gitterstäbe.

Ihre Körper berührten sich und obwohl der kalte, massive Stahl sie an einigen Stellen trennte spürte Lucius die Wärme seiner Frau.

Er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und hörte ihr Herz schlagen.

Sie war so viel unschuldiger als er. Sie konnte nichts zu ihrer Lage. Er hatte sie da mit rein gezogen.

Er ganz allein.

Und jetzt standen alle Zeichen draußen auf Krieg.

Wenn Voldemort ihn irgendwann hier herausholen würde, hätte er keine Chance mehr auszusteigen.

Er würde kämpfen müssen und, wenn er nicht im Kampf starb, dann würde Voldemort ihn töten. Spätestens, wenn er seine Aufgaben für seinen Meister erledigt hatte.

Und er würde vor seiner Familie keinen Halt machen.

Mit seinem Scheitern im Mysterium hatte er praktisch sein Todesurteil besiegelt. Und das seiner Familie.

Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Er würde versuchen seinen Sohn zu retten und wenn er schon verloren war, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass wenigstens seiner über alles geliebten Frau kein Leid zugefügt werden würde.

Nicht ihr.

Er atmete ihren Duft ein. Hörte ihr zartes Herz schlagen.

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie an.

„Narcissa. Wenn ich das hier nicht überleben werde…"

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „Erzähl keinen Unsinn, Lucius."

„Hör mir zu, Narcissa!" er nahm das Gesicht seiner Frau in seine Hände, damit sie ihn ansah, wenn er sprach.

„Wenn ich das hier nicht überleben werde, "

Sie schluchzte

„Versprich mir Narcissa, dass du nicht hier bleiben wirst! Du wirst das Geld von Gringotts nehmen und dahin gehen, wo du hin willst. Raus aus England.

Dahin, wo du schon immer hinwolltest. Oder wo wir Beide noch nie waren.

Du wolltest doch immer mal nach Afrika oder besser: mal wieder auf eine von diesen tropischen Inseln.

Und dann ist uns Draco dazwischen gekommen."

Er lächelte sie an. Ganz in Gedanken an den Tag, an dem seine Frau ihm das schönste Geschenk gemacht hatte, dass ein Mann bekommen konnte.

Der Tag, an dem sein Junge zur Welt gekommen war.

„Du wirst dir ein Haus, ach ein Haus, ein Schloss bauen lassen und wirst ein neues Leben anfangen. Hörst du?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen liefen über Lucius Hände, als sie erneut begann zu weinen.

„Nein. Ich gehe nicht ohne dich, Lucius. Und nicht ohne unseren Sohn."

„Bitte Narcissa. Versprich es mir. Versprich mir, dass du gehen wirst!"

„Wenn du nicht mehr bist, Lucius. Dann… dann will ich auch nicht mehr."

Er drückte seine Hände fester an ihr Gesicht.

„Du wirst gehen. Hast du mich verstanden, Narcissa?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Du tust mir weh, Lucius.", jammerte sie, als er die Hände noch fester um ihren Kopf legte.

Schlagartig lockerte er seinen Griff.

„Bitte, Narcissa…Schwöre es mir! Mehr will ich nicht!"

„Ich werde dich hier rausholen, Lucius." Sie legte soviel Zuversicht in ihre Stimme, wie nur möglich. Und streichelte den Rücken ihres zitternden Mannes.

Er lachte bitter.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach vorne. Ihr schmales Gesicht passte gut durch die Gitter. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm. Noch ein Stück.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Ihre weichen gepflegten Lippen auf die blutigen und spröden Lippen ihres Mannes.

Lucius schloss die Augen.

Es war, als würde die Welt für einen Moment stehen bleiben. Es gab nur noch sie und ihn.

Er klammerte sich an ihre schmale Taille und hoffte dieser Moment würde nie enden. Niemals.

So innig hatte er seine Frau schon lange nicht mehr geküsst. Und er bereute es. Musste wirklich erst Askaban kommen, damit er merkte, wie sehr er seine Frau wirklich liebte?

Er küsste sie, als wenn es der letzte Kuss sei, den sie je austauschen würden.

Und vielleicht war er das auch.

Er hatte jede Hoffnung verloren.

„Schwör es mir Cissa." flüsterte er, als sich ihre Lippen langsam voneinander trennten.

Das Mondlicht erhellte sie jetzt gänzlich. Mühsam zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich werde dich hier rausholen, Lucius. Wir gehen gemeinsam von hier fort und wenn das heißt, dass wir gemeinsam sterben werden…" Sie richtete sich auf.

Lucius versuchte seine Frau zu fassen zu bekommen, aber sie war schon von den Gittern zurückgetreten.

„Narcissa, mach keine Dummheiten. Bitte!"

„Wir werden uns sehr bald wieder sehen, Lucius! DAS schwöre ich dir!"

„Narcissa…wie?"

Sie schluckte und schob ihre Gedanken an das, was ihr bevorstand beiseite.

Ihr Mann war ein hervorragender Okklumentiker. Sie hoffte, sie hatte rechtzeitig reagiert.

Narcissa trat ein letztes Mal ins Mondlicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius." hauchte sie. „Für dich würde ich durch die Hölle gehen, wenn es sein müsste."

Er sah sie fassungslos an.

Sie wandte sich zum gehen.

Am Ende des Ganges sah sie noch einmal zurück und rief:

„ Ich liebe dich Lucius Malfoy.

Egal, was passiert.

Für immer."


	2. Mutter und Sohn

**_Jahaaa. Hab ichs mal wieder nicht geschafft rechtzeitig was dazu zu schrieben. _**

**_Also das sollte ursprünglich miene erste Fanfic werden. Dann hatte ich sone Phase, da fand ich sie doof und jetzt mag ich sie wieder naja egal!_**

**Mutter und Sohn**

Narcissa wurde am Morgen durch das Knarzen von Schritten auf dem alten Holzflur geweckt.

Sie setzte sich auf. „Draco?"

Das Knarzen hörte abrupt auf.

Narcissa stieg aus ihrem Bett und ging zu ihrer Schlafzimmertüre.

Im Gang stand ihr Sohn. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Die Todessermaske noch im Gesicht.

Der Umhang war an vielen Stellen zerrissen und helles Blut rann über sein Kinn.

Aus einem mütterlichen Reflex heraus lief sie auf ihren Sohn zu.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie wollte ihm die Maske vom Gesicht nehmen, doch Draco schlug ihr Handgelenk zur Seite.

„Kleines Gefecht, " murmelte er dumpf.

„Wo warst du gestern Abend, Mutter?", fragte er streng.

„Nimm die Maske ab, wenn du mit mir sprichst Draco."

Als ihr Sohn nicht reagierte drehte sie sich um, um zu gehen.

Er griff sie hart am Handgelenk. „Ich will wissen, wo du warst."

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Draco."

Er drehte ihren Arm um auf den Rücken und zog sie an sich heran.

„Wo…warst…du?" zischte er.

Narcissa biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz und Frust laut auf zu schreien.

„Sollst du mich ausquetschen, Draco? Deine eigene Mutter? Lass mich los! Du bist immer noch mein Kind und wirst mich gefälligst anständig behandeln." presste sie hervor.

„Wie du wünschst Mutter." er ließ ihren Arm los.

Das wunderte sie. Das sollte jetzt genützt haben ihren Sohn zu bekehren?

Völlig unvorbereitet traf sie der harte Schlag ihres Sohnes im Gesicht.

Draco war eine ganze Ecke größer als seine Mutter geworden und hatte die athletische, muskulöse Figur seines Vaters geerbt.

Narcissa hingegen war schon immer sehr zart gewesen.

Die hübsche Frau wurde rücklings gegen die Glasvitrine ,mit allerlei Schwarzmagischen Gegenständen darin, geschleudert.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Er beugte sich über seine Mutter und zog die Maske vom Gesicht.

Seine Züge waren wutverzerrt.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht, Draco?" sie legte ihre Hand einen Moment auf das Gesicht ihres Sohnes, das sich augenblicklich entspannte.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihm passiert war.

Nie würde er seine Mutter schlagen.

Den Menschen in seinem Leben, den er immer am meisten geliebt hatte. Jetzt lag sie vor ihm.

So zierlich und hilflos einem ausgewachsenem Mann, wie ihm gegenüber.

Er spürte ihren Puls auf seiner Schläfe.

‚Gib jetzt nicht nach', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Und er schlug zu. Noch härter als zuvor.

„Ich frage nicht noch einmal: Wo warst du?", brüllte er.

Seine Mutter wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk das Blut aus dem Gesicht, das nun aus ihrer Nase spritzte.

„Das geht dich nichts an, " keuchte sie. Dann nahm sie all ihre Kräfte zusammen und richtete sich auf.

Einen Moment drehte sich alles um sie herum, aber sie schaffte es wacklig stehen zu bleiben.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter."

Das Letzte, was Narcissa sah war Dracos geballte Faust, die mit ganzer Kraft gegen ihre Schläfe donnerte.

Dann fiel sie zu Boden.

**So bald gehts weiter. Würde mich arg über ein paar Reviews freuen. LG Lucia**


	3. Das Opfer

**Das Opfer**

Als Narcissa die Augen öffnete fand sie sich im Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes wieder, wo sie auf dem Sofa vor einem Bücherregal lag.

Sie sah sich um. Draco musste sie direkt in das nächste Zimmer getragen haben, nachdem sie bewusstlos geworden war.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich hin. Ihr Kopf schrie förmlich vor Schmerz, vor ihren Augen begann es zu flimmern.

Sie sah auf die hölzerne Standuhr hinter Lucius' Schreibtisch. 13.00 Uhr.

Da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Hastig stand sie auf und stützte sich an verschiedenen Gegenständen ab, um aus dem Zimmer zu gelangen.

_London im Zaubereiministerium. Oberste Etage._

Rufus Scrimgeour sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf seine Armbanduhr.

13.00 Uhr.

Gestern Nacht war ihr Kopf in den Flammen erschienen.

Sie habe alles überdacht. Sie würde doch kommen. Um 15.00 Uhr werde sie da sein.

Nur für ihn ganz allein.

Wieder lächelte der hagere, ältere Mann in sich hinein.

Schon seit sie ein kleines Mädchen und er als junger Mann Adjutant im Hause Black gewesen war, hatte er sie gewollt.

So lange hatte er es sich gewünscht und jetzt war es soweit.

Sie würde nur ihm dienen. Und er würde sich rächen. Für all die Ablehnung, die sie ihm entgegengebracht hatte.

Endlich würde sie sich ihm beugen müssen und er würde ihren Willen brechen.

Jammernd würde sie am Boden liegen und sich dafür entschuldigen, dass sie ihn nie beachtet hatte. Dass sie ihn nicht geheiratet hatte.

Dafür, dass sie sich gewehrt hatte, als er sie eines Nachts zu hause aufgesucht hatte.

Dafür, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn zusammengeschlagen hatte, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass Rufus Scrimgoer sie angefasst hatte.

Es war nichts passiert in der Nacht. Eisern hatte sie gegen ihn gekämpft und wieder war er nicht zum Zuge gekommen.

Er hatte verloren. Das war damals.

Jetzt wollte sie etwas von ihm. Sie würde ihn auf Knien anflehen und genau das tun, was er verlangte. Das wusste er.

Und er, der Zaubereiminister würde ihren Mann freilassen.

Aber erst wenn sie am Boden lag und jammerte und weinte.

Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, warum sie ihren Mann wieder haben wollte. Vielleicht stand sie unter dem Imperiusfluch? Voldemort hatte sie gezwungen?

Oder war es Liebe? Nein, war es sicherlich nicht.

Er war sich sicher, dass niemand sich derartig quälen lassen würde. Schon gar nicht Narcissa Malfoy.

Die stolzeste Frau, die er kannte.

Sie konnte es nicht aus Liebe tun. So stark konnte niemand lieben.

Er sah auf die Uhr 15.00!

Es klopfte zart an der Türe und Scrimgoers Grinsen wurde breiter...

Narcissa sah in den Spiegel. Ein blaues Auge, die blutige Kruste an der Stirn.

Von ihrem eigenen Sohn verprügelt.

Sie sah an ihrem Hals herunter. Grüne und schwarze Blutergüsse bedeckten ihren Körper vom Hals abwärts.

Sie sah ihrem Spiegelbild ins Gesicht.

Das konnte alles nicht war sein.

Sie schrie ihr Gesicht an und schlug dann mit ihrer Faust auf den Spiegel ein.

Alarmiert durch die Schreie seiner Mutter eilte Draco ins Badezimmer.

Seine Mutter stand nackt vorm Spiegel. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihren schönen Körper, der voller Blessuren war.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Narcissa warf sich hastig ihren seidigen Bademantel über und sah ihren Sohn aus verheulten Augen an.

„Was ist passiert Mutter?"

Narcissa stützte sich am Waschbecken ab. Sie nahm stark an, dass sie sich den linken Fuß mindestens angebrochen haben musste, als Scrimguoer auf sie eingetreten hatte.

„Wer will das wissen?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Willst du es als mein Sohn wissen, Draco? Oder will ER es wissen?"

Draco ließ seinen Blick über das Gesicht seiner Mutter streifen und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. Er hatte sie gestern Morgen fürchterlich zugerichtet.

„Narcissa schüttelte traurig den Kopf und humpelte an ihm vorbei aus dem Badezimmer.

Narcissa schwitzte stark, als sie den Gerichtssaal betrat. Kein Wunder. Es war Hochsommer und die sonst so offenherzig gekleidete Frau trug ihren dicksten Rollkragenpullover und einen Winterumhang.

Ihre Wunden würden bloß Aufsehen erregen, dann war alles umsonst gewesen. Lucius würde Scrimgoer in Stück reißen, wenn er sie so sehen würde.

Sie hatte ihre größte Sonnenbrille, die sie einst in den 80ern getragen hatte aufgesetzt damit niemand sah, dass sie auch im Gesicht verletzt war.

Sie nahm auf einem Stuhl platz und Lucius wurde hereingeführt.

Die beiden Auroren müssten ihn stützen, da er kaum aus eigenen Kräften gehen konnte.

Als er seine Frau sah versuchte er sich so gut aufzurichten wie möglich.

„Cissa…" sagte er kraftlos.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Gleich ist alles vorbei, Lucius. Tu nir den Gefallen und versau es mir nicht!"

Lucius wurde auf den Stuhl des Angeklagten gezerrt und festgekettet.

„Narcissa Malfoy ist anwesend?" Rufus Scrimgoer grinste sie breit an.

Narcissa zuckte ungewollt zusammen.

„Ja, " sie stand auf.

Scrimgoer grinste. „Nun, ich denke es ist Zeit.

Mister Malfoy. Stimmt es, dass sie zur Zeit, in der sie sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung befanden unter dem Imperiusfluch standen?"

Lucius sah seine Frau verwundert an. Wie konnte sie glauben, dass es ein zweites Mal funktionieren würde.Das war Wahnsinn. Absolut vergeudete Zeit.

„Ja, Sir. Das stimmt."

„Können sie das bezeugen, Mrs. Malfoy?"

„Ja, das kann ich, Minister." Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen. Sie hatte das starke Verlangen sich zu übergeben, wenn sie an den vergangen Nachmittag dachte.

Scrimgoer lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte es geschafft. Sie wagte es nicht länger ihn anzusehen.

„Ich denke, damit haben wir die Sache geklärt. Mister Malfoy! Sie sind ein freier Mann."

Der Richter stutzte „Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben doch gehört, was ich gesagt habe, oder?"

„Aber, Minister…"

„Wenn sie weiter einen Arbeitsplatz haben wollen, dann würde ich empfehlen, sie tun, was ich ihnen gerade gesagt habe."

„Das können sie nicht machen." Ein rothaariger Mann war aufgestanden. „Er ist ein Todesser!"

Narcissa wandte sich um. „Weasley!"

„Lassen sie ihn frei, Richter", befahl Scrimgeor.

Die Ketten öffneten sich. Lucius betrachtete seine Handgelenke und stand zittrig auf. Er ging auf seine Frau zu.

„Das können sie nicht machen! Ich werde Dumbledore davon unterrichten, " rief Arthur Weasley durch den Raum.

Lucius stand vor seiner Frau.

„Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder." Er schloss sie in die Arme und drückte sie.

Narcissa biss die Zähne zusammen. So sehr sie sich diese Umarmung herbeigesehnt hatte, umso schmerzhafter war sie jetzt für sie.

Scrimgoer lächelte befriedigt, als er sah, wie Narcissa sich anstrengte nicht laut los zu schreien.

„La…Lass mich bitte los, Lucius.", murmelte sie ihrem Mann ins Ohr.

„Nein. Noch nicht.", sagte er glücklich. Er hatte den bittenden Unterton seiner Frau vollkommen überhört.

Selig lächelnd drückte er sie fester.

Genau der angebrochene Rückenwirbel. Narcissa stieß ihn von sich weg.

„Was hast du?", fuhr er sie an. „Ist es dir peinlich einen Ex- Gefangenen mit nach hause zu nehmen?"

„Ich erklär' s dir später", sie sah sich zu allen Seiten um.

Alle Anwesenden beobachteten sie neugierig.

Lucius packte sie am Handgelenk und schleifte sie aus dem Gericht.

Der Richter sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als Narcissa ein Wimmern ausstieß.

**Morgen mehr. Heut nicht mehr. :-D REVIEWS bitte!**

**LG LUCIA**


	4. Das OpferTeil2

**Das Opfer (Teil2)**

„Was ist mit dir los, verdammt?", schnauzte Lucius Malfoy, als sie im Manor angekommen waren und Narcissa sich mit letzter Kraft im Salon auf ihren Lieblingssessel fallen ließ.

Draco betrat den Raum, aufmerksam geworden durch die laute Stimme seines Vaters.

„Vater?" fassungslos starrte er seinen Vater an, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Kamin stand.

„Draco." Lucius lief auf seinen Sohn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Du bist zurück? Oh Vater! Der Herr wird dich schon erwarten."

Lucius löste die Umarmung augenblicklich. „Darüber reden wir später, Draco."

Er ging hinüber zu seiner Frau.

„Zuerst will ich wissen, was mit dir los ist. Zum Teufel… Narcissa! Antworte mir."

Er fuchtelte wild mit den Händen in der Luft herum.

„Und nimm endlich diese dämliche Sonnenbrille ab."

Mit einem lässigen Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Brille in seine Hände fliegen.

Dann sah er seiner Frau ins Gesicht. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und war in 2 Schritten an ihrer Seite.

„Wer war das, Narcissa?" Er berührte vorsichtig das lädierte Gesicht seiner Frau. Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern an ihrer Schläfe entlang.

Narcissa warf ihrem Sohn einen Blick zu.

„Ich… es war ein Unfall, Lucius."

Er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Ein Unfall? Narcissa. Dich hat jemand verprügelt. Welches Schwein war das? Ich bring ihn um!"

„Vater…", begann Draco, aber Narcissa brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Es war ein Unfall, Lucius.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Lucius stand auf und lief schnellen Schrittes in die große Küche. „Dibby!", reif er laut.

Narcissa vernahm eine piepsige Stimme „Ja, Sir!"

Narcissa stand auf und ging so schnell sie konnte ebenfalls in die Küche.

Draco blieb zurück. Seine Mutter verteidigte ihn…?

Da, war sie wieder. Draco schloss gequält die Augen. Die Stimme war zurück.

_‚Sag ihm, dass du es warst! Du warst im Recht! Es war richtig was du getan hast'_

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Stimme loszuwerden.

‚_Geh hin und sag es ihnen.'_

„Weißt du, wer meine Frau so zugerichtet hat, Dinky?", fragte Lucius und wurde langsam aufbrausend.

„Oh, ja, Sir." Die Elfe nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, dass ihre langen Ohren wild schlackerten.

„Du wirst schweigen, Dinky!", fuhr sie Narcissa an.

„Du wirst reden!"

„Schweig!"

Dinkys Kopf wanderte von einem zum anderen Malfoy.

Lucius würgte die Elfe. „WER HAT DAS GETAN?"

„Ich, Vater!"

Lucius Malfoy wirbelte herum.

Narcissa lachte laut auf.

„Draco macht Scherze. Der Junge weiß ja nicht, was er da redet."

Lucius sah die beiden verwirrt an.

„Doch ich war es." Draco sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht.

„Du, Draco?" er machte einige Schritte nach vorne auf seinen Sohn zu.

Lucius packte seinen Sohn am Kragen und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Aber… aber es war keine Absicht, Lucius. Ein Unfall…" jammerte Narcissa.

„Es war kein Unfall. Sie hat nicht gehorcht, ", sagte Draco und wusste selbst nicht, was er tat.

Seine Mutter verteidigte ihn, obwohl er sie auf' s Übelste misshandelt hatte.

Wie konnte sie nur…

Er flog gegen den Türrahmen.

„Lucius, NEIN!" Narcissa warf ihrem Mann von hinten die Arme um die Brust und zog ihn zurück.

„Dein Sohn hat dich verprügelt, Narcissa! Dafür wird er bezahlen."

Narcissa stellte sich vor ihren Mann. „ Tu' s nicht Lucius! Bitte. Er hat es nicht so gemeint."

„Doch das habe ich. Und du wirst mir dafür danken, Vater. Eines Tages. Denn gestern Nacht war sie schon wieder weg! Sie ist eine dreckige Hur…"

Lucius riss Narcissa aus dem Weg und machte einen Satz auf seinen Sohn zu.

„Wag es ja nicht, Draco!"

„Lucius, bitte!" flehte Narcissa vom Boden aus. Der Schubser ihres Mannes hatte ihrem Fußgelenk den Rest gegeben.

„Dafür bezahlst du…"

‚_Verschwinde'_, sagte die Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

Draco gehorchte sofort und disapparierte.

„Feige ist er auch noch.", brüllte Lucius ins Nichts.

Er beugte sich zu seiner Frau herunter und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Jemand zu hause?",

Narcissa schrak zusammen.

Das konnte doch nicht…

Ein breit lächelnder Rufus Scrimgoer betrat die Küche.

Narcissa stellte sich instinktiv ein Stück hinter ihren Mann. Lucius versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Minister?"

Innerlich kochte Lucius Malfoy. Wie konnte er es wagen, einfach so in sein Haus einzudringen.

Aber er musste sich beherrschen! Eine erneute Inhaftierung in Askaban würde er nicht ertragen und, so wie es aussah, seine Frau offenbar ebenfalls nicht.

Der Minister kam näher. Und Lucius spürte seine Frau hinter sich zittern.

„Eigentlich wollte ich ihrer Frau nur etwas zurückgeben, was sie bei mir vergessen hat, "

Bald hatte er sie soweit, das wusste er.

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog Narcissas Höschen heraus.

Narcissa keuchte.

Lucius Miene erstarrte zu Eis. Er nahm dem lachenden Scrimgoer das Stück aus der Hand und wies mit der Hand Richtung Tür.

„Sie werden sicher verstehen, Minister! Meine Frau und ich haben noch etwas", er drehte sich um und warf ihr einen mordlustigen Blick zu. „ zu klären."

Der Mann nickte und schritt aus dem Manor.

Die Türe fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Draco hatte Recht, ", brüllte Lucius Malfoy augenblicklich los. „Schlampe!"

„Lucius, ich habe es nicht…"

„Kaum bin ich nicht mehr der mächtigste Mann Englands schnappst du dir den Nächsten?" Er packte sie an den Schultern und warf sie zurück.

Sie stolperte Rückwärts und fiel auf den Treppenabsatz.

Er kam hinterher. Riss sie an ihrem Pullover hoch. „Miststück."

Dicke Tränen rannen ihr über das ganze Gesicht.

„Lucius, ich…"

„Halt deine dreckige Zunge im Zaun."

Der Pullover riss ein. Lucius riss noch einmal und der Pulli fiel geteilt und vollkommen zerstört zu Boden. Narcissa schrie, ob aus Schmerz oder aus Pein, laut auf.

Lucius stutzte. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Narcissa versuchte ihren Körper so gut es ging zu bedecken. Lucius ging vorsichtig auf sie zu und hielt vorsichtig ihre geschundenen Hände von ihrem Körper.

„Cissa, wer…?"

Vollkommen fassungslos starrte er sie an.

Er zog ihre weite Hose herunter. Sie ließ es zu. Unfähig sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Sie bot einen grauenhaften Anblick.

Grün und blau geprügelt. An vielen Stellen blutig und ihr Fußgelenk stand in einem merkwürdigem Winkel ab.

„Sag, dass das nicht unser Sohn war!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Lucius' Blick fiel auf ihr Höschen, das er aus Wut in eine Ecke geschmissen hatte.

„Nein…"

Lucius griff im Gang seinen Umhang von der Garderobe und lief zur Tür.

„Ich mach ihn fertig."

„Lucius…nicht." Narcissas Knie knickten ihr unter ihrem zierlichen Körper weg.

Lucius hörte das Krachen auf der Treppe und eilte zurück.

Er hob seine Frau von der Treppe auf und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie in seinen eigenen Lieblingssessel legte.

„Geh nicht, Lucius. Bitte. Sonst…" sie schnappte in ihrem Heulkrampf nach Luft. „Sonst war das alles umsonst."

Seine grauen Augen sahen sie fragend an.

Dann verstand er.

„Du hast... hast dich von ihm… nur… nur … für mich?" sie nickte wimmernd und drückte sich an ihren Mann.

Er war jetzt da. Er würde sie beschützen.

„Damit kommt er nicht durch. Ich werde ihn verklagen, wegen, wegen…"

Narcissa schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Das wirst du nicht tun. Das war der Deal. Sein so völlig gestörtes Selbstbewusstsein stärken und dich dafür aus Askaban rauslassen."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

Er streichelte ihren Rücken.

Er hatte sie angeschrieen. Sie Schlampe genannt.

Sie hatte ihm das größte Opfer gebracht, damit ihr Ehemann, Mörder und Peiniger so vieler, der in letzter Zeit nie für sie da gewesen war, aus dem Gefängnis kam.

„Es tut mir so leid, Cissa."

Sie schluchzte hemmungslos.

Lucius spürte, wie sein Umhang von ihren Tränen durchnässt wurde.

Es tat ihm aus tiefstem Herzen weh.

„Alles wird gut, Narcissa. Alles wird gut." Mit diesen Worten hob er sie in seine Arme und trug sie die Treppe hinauf, wo er sie ins Bett brachte und so lange an ihrer Seite wach blieb bis er sie in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte.

Dann erst zog er sich selbst um und stieg zu seiner Frau ins Bett.

**Reviews, bittö!**


	5. Der verlorene Sohn

**Der verlorene Sohn**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Narcissa durch etwas Kühles geweckt, das sich über die meisten Stellen an ihrem Körper verteilt hatte.

Lucius streichelte beruhigend ihr Haar.

„Habe den ganzen Morgen für die Salbe gebraucht. Aber sie wirkt. 100ig! Heute Abend bist du wieder genauso schön, wie früher."

Ein Klackern auf dem Flur. Ein Poltern und die Schritte mehrerer Paar Schuhe kamen die Treppe herauf.

„Draco?", Lucius stand auf und ging zur Türe.

„Draco!", rief er noch einmal strenger.

„Oh, Hallo Lucius. Du bist auch wieder da?"

Narcissa biss die Zähne zusammen, wickelte sich in ihre Decke und stand auf.

Eine schwarzhaarige Frau hatte sich vor Lucius aufgebaut, neben ihr stand der dazugehörige Ehemann.

„Bellatrix.", Narcissa nickte kurz. „Rodolphus. Was wollt ihr hier?"

Ihre große Schwester grinste. „Wir wollten euch gewiss nicht bei irgendetwas stören…"

Rodolphus ergriff das Wort. „Wir wollten uns nur ein wenig um euren Sohn kümmern, wo ihr dazu offensichtlich nicht in der Lage seid."

„Pass ja auf, was du sagst.", zischte Narcissa und humpelte hinüber zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes.

„Draco? Darf ich reinkommen?"

Der blonde Junge nickte, während er einige Sachen in seine Reisetasche warf.

„Wo…wo willst du hin, Draco?"

„Ich gehe mit Bella und Rodolphus."

„Das wirst du nicht!"

„Du kannst mir nichts verbieten. Ich bin volljährig, Mutter.", er sah sie nicht an sondern starrte mit höchster Konzentration auf seine Tasche.

„Draco, ich… ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst." Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Ihren Sohn in die Arme nehmen und nie wieder loslassen.

„Bitte bleib bei mir."

Draco drehte sich um und sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie kannst du das sagen? Ich habe dich geschlagen, Mutter. Krankenhausreif geprügelt."

Er erhob die Stimme „Und weißt du was? Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun!"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nein, Draco. Du bist mein Kind. Ich liebe dich… Du warst nicht du selbst…Bleib bei mir. Wir kriegen das wieder-"

„Ohh doch, Mutter. Ich war ich selbst.", er erhob seine rechte Hand zum Schlag gegen seine Mutter.

Die Türe schlug auf.

Ein heller Blitz und Draco flog gegen seinen Kleiderschrank.

Lucius Malfoy stand schwer atmend vor Wut in der Türe.

„Wage es nicht, deine Mutter noch einmal zu bedrohen!"

Narcissa lief auf ihren am Boden liegenden Sohn zu und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

„Was hast du getan, Lucius?" sie schlug ihrem Sohn leicht gegen die Wange.

Der junge Mann regte sich. Er sah sie aus großen, verwunderten Augen an.

„Mum…", murmelte er.

Narcissa legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco?", sie streichelte über sein blondes Haar.

Draco nickte benommen.

Er genoss die zärtliche Berührung seiner Mutter.

Spürte den Puls ihrer Handgelenke, als sie mit einer Hand seine Stirn streichelte.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf.

Leichter Schwindel stieg in ihm auf. Er schwankte und ließ sich gegen die Brust seiner Mutter fallen.

Sie drückte ihn an sich. Streichelte seinen Rücken.

Draco schloss die Augen.

Seine Mutter.

Wie lange hatte er sich nach ihrer Nähe gesehnt und jetzt hatte sie ihn in ihren Armen.

Die Stimme war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Er atmete den vertrauten und geliebten Duft seiner Mutter ein.

Schon als kleines Kind hatte er sich nachts, wenn er Angst hatte zwischen sie und seinen Vater gekuschelt und, wenn seine Mutter verreist war, dann hatte sie ihm immer eines ihrer Kopfkissen oder Halstücher in sein Bett gelegt, damit er etwas von ihr hatte.

Draco hatte es niemals jemandem erzählt, aber er besaß noch immer eins seiner alten Spucktücher.

Tief unten in seiner Schublade vergraben. Aber es roch noch immer nach ihr.

Nachts, wenn er sich einsam fühlte, die Stimme endlich aus seinem Kopf wich und die Angst vor der Zukunft sich in ihm breit machte, dann holte er das Tuch heraus und schlief mit ihm im Arm ein.

„Herz aller liebst, Cissa-Schätzchen." Narcissa sah auf.

„Verschwinde, Bella.", zischte sie ihre Schwester an.

Unterschiedlicher konnten Schwestern nicht sein.

Bellatrix war im gleichen Alter wie Lucius.

Ihr Haar war nicht, wie das ihrer kleinen Schwester hellblond und seidig schimmernd, sonder tiefschwarz und kurz geschnitten.

Ihre Augen waren dunkel und hatten immer diesen berechneten und boshaften Ausdruck.

Schon immer hatte Bellatrix ihre kleine Schwester beneidet.

Zunächst nur wegen ihrem Aussehen, später wegen ihrem hohen Beliebtheitsgrades und dann hatte sie den attraktivsten und reichsten Zauberer Großbritanniens abbekommen.

„Steh auf, Draco!", rief Rodolphus, der sich lässig an die Zimmerwand gelehnt hatte.

Die Stimme. Sie war zurück!

Draco erhob sich und begann seine Tasche weiter zu packen, als wenn es nie eine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte.

Er zog den Reißverschluss zu.

„Draco… wo…"

Er warf seiner Mutter einen angewiderten Blick zu und ging dann mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel hinaus.

Eine Sekunde blieb Narcissa, wie in Trance auf dem alten Holzboden sitzen, dann sprang sie auf, ignorierte ihre Schmerzen vollkommen und rannte ihrem Sohn nach.

An der großen Haustüre hatte sie sie endlich eingeholt.

„Nein. Ihr könnt mir meinen Sohn nicht wegnehmen, Bella."

Bellatrix lachte.

"Dein Sohn ist erwachsen, Narcissa. Und er weiß, was gut für ihn ist. Er schließt sich der richtigen Seite an. Und daran kannst du gar nichts ändern, Schwesterherz."

Narcissa sprang ihrer Schwester an die Kehle und drückte zu.

Rodolphus zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Stu…"

Bevor er den Fluch aussprechen konnte, war Lucius Malfoy ins Freie gekommen und riss seine Frau zurück.

Rodolphus steckte seinen Stab zurück.

„Weise Entscheidung, Lucius. Wir sehen uns dann…"

Er zog die nach Luft schnappende Bellatrix hinter sich her zum großen Tor.

„Das kriegst du zurück, Narcissa. Verlass dich drauf.", brüllte Bellatrix noch über ihre Schulter ehe ihr Mann mit ihr disapparierte.

„Draco, bitte!"

Ihr Sohn drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und verschwand dann ebenfalls im Nichts.


	6. Zurück bei IHM

**Zurück bei IHM**

„Cissa. Bitte iss etwas." Lucius legte sein Besteck neben seinen Teller und musterte seine Frau.

Ihre Schwellungen und Verletzungen waren in den letzten zwei Tagen fast ganz verschwunden, aber sie hatte seit Draco verschwunden war nichts mehr gegessen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Es hilft niemandem, wenn du dich zu Tode hungerst. Und deinem Sohn erst recht nicht.", er stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich ist. Das alles. Aber, Narcissa, unser Sohn ist erwachsen und, wer weiß, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann kommt er sicher wieder zurück."

Narcissa sah auf und funkelte ihren Mann wütend an.

„Seit wann bist du so blauäugig geworden, Lucius? Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie du in Askaban gesessen hast und mir gesagt hast, dass das alles keinen Sinn hat. Dass ich fliehen soll. Mit unserem Kind. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist auf einmal alles nur halb so wild, ja?"

„Narcissa, versteh doch es ist….Arrgh." er hielt sich den Unterarm.

ER rief nach ihm.

Lucius sah seine Frau an.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa…"

„Ich muss.", Lucius gab seiner Frau bevor sie sich dagegen sträuben konnte, einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zur Tür.

„Ihr werdet mich nicht Beide allein lassen, Lucius! Hörst du?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Er lief die dunklen Steintreppen hinab. Immer tiefer gelangte er hinab in die dunklen Gruften der Festung.

Eine große, schwarze Türe stand weit geöffnet. Er ging hindurch und befand sich in einer großen düsteren Halle.

Der Boden bestand aus tiefschwarzen Marmor die Wände waren, kalter uralter Stein.

Schwere Säulen stützten die Decke.

Da waren sie.

Die Leute, die er einst zu seinen Freunden gezählt hatte. Alle in tiefschwarzen Stoff gekleidet.

Sie hatten einen Halbkreis um den Vorsprung am Ende der Halle gebildet.

Darauf stand eine Art Thron, ebenfalls ganz aus schwarzem Marmor. Hinter ihm an der Wand prangte in Stein gehauen: Das dunkle Mal.

Eine große Gestalt saß auf dem Thron. Lucius erschauderte.

Er schien mächtiger zu sein, als je zuvor.

Vor seinem Sturz war er mächtig gewesen, aber nun schien er vor Kraft zu strotzen.

Lucius blickte in die Runde und sah einige neue Gesichter.

Ob sie nun freiwillig da waren, oder ob sie gezwungen worden waren.

Lucius wusste es nicht. Und eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht.

Er kniete vor dem Thron nieder und küsste den Saum Voldemorts Umhangs.

„Lucius, wie schön dich wieder in unseren Reihen zu sehen", Voldemorts Stimme war kalt.

Lucius sah hinauf zu ihm.

Voldemort fuhr fort.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du dich nicht länger bei uns wohl fühlst, Lucius."

„Aber Herr, wer hat das behaup…"

„Deine Frau, Lucius. Deine Frau.", sagte Voldemort ruhig und legte die Hände zusammen.

„Das hat sie nicht. Ihr lügt."

Der Mann auf dem Thron lächelte kalt. „Nunja, aber sie hat es gedacht. Und dein Sohn… er hat es mitbekommen… Nachts, als sie schlief.

Er ist ein grandioser Okklumentiker, Lucius. Genau, wie du auch. Und er ist mir treu."

„Du miese Ratte." Lucius stand auf und stürzte sich auf seinen eigenen Sohn.

„Du hast deine Mutter ausspioniert? Ist das der Dank für alles, was wir je für dich getan haben?"

Zwei Paar kräftige Hände zogen Lucius von seinem Sohn und warfen ihn auf die Knie.

„Aber, aber. Jedenfalls wirst du sicherlich verstehen, dass ich keine Verräter unter meinen Leuten dulde, nicht wahr? Und genau deshalb habe ich beschlossen, dass du bekommst, was du dir wünschst. Du wirst aussteigen Lucius!"

Er machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen.

Voldemort winkte einen großen Todesser herbei.

„Du wirst es tun."

Der Mann nickte und zog die Maske vom Gesicht.

Lucius keuchte. „Nein, Severus. Nicht du."

Er sah keinerlei Gefühlsregung im Gesicht seines alten Freundes.

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab.

Er dachte an seine Frau. Den Moment, in dem er sie zum ersten Mal angesehen hatte und wusste, dass er mit dieser Frau sein ganzes Leben verbringen wollte. Die Frau, die ihn gelehrt hatte zu lieben.

Er würde nie wieder in ihre scharfsinnigen, klugen und magischen Augen sehen können.

Sich nie wieder in den vielen verschieden Facetten des Blaus und Grüns verlieren können.

Nie wieder seine Lippen auf ihre drücken können.

Ihren Körper nicht mehr streicheln und er würde nie wieder spüren, wie sie sich ihm widerstandslos hingab.

Nie wieder ihr Vertrauen genießen oder von ihr vollkommen niedergemacht werden.

„Ava…"

„HALT!"

Lucius atmete aus.

Voldemort hatte seine Hand erhoben und lächelte Lucius nun fast gütig an.

„Einen Moment, Lucius. Du warst mir immer ein treuer Diener. So wird es nicht enden. Nicht heute und nicht hier.

Du wirst mir einen Gefallen tun, Lucius. Nicht wahr?"

Lucius sah den Mann, den er am meisten hasste und gleichzeitig so unerschütterlich verehrte ins Gesicht.

Er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte…


	7. Die Flucht

**Die Flucht**

„Lucius?"

Narcissa sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und lief ins Foyer, als sie das Zuschlagen der Haustüre vernahm.

„Pack deine Sachen zusammen, Cissa. So schnell wie du kannst!", rief Lucius und eilte an ihr vorbei die Treppen hinauf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Lucius…was? Warum? Wo…?"

Sie hatte eine kleine Schatulle mit Familienschmuck zusammengerafft und einige Familienfotos in ihr Portmonee gesteckt.

„Keine Zeit, Cissa. Wir müssen hier weg."

„Weg von hier?"

Sie sah sich in ihrem Zuhause um.

Er nickte eindringlich.

„Aber ich will nicht von hier…warum denn?"

Lucius nahm sie beim Arm und zog sie hinter sich her aus der Türe. Draußen versiegelte er diese mit einem uralten Spruch, der das Haus schon immer vor Eindringlingen geschützt hatte.

„Lucius, bitte sag mir…"

„Guten Abend ihr Zwei! Wohin denn noch zu so später Stunde?"

Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange

Lucius zog seine Frau blitzschnell an sich und bevor sie auch nur begreifen konnte, was gerade geschah war er mit ihr disappariert.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Beleuchtete Straßen und Geschäfte mit großen bunten Schaufenstern.

Narcissa sah sich um. Selbst mitten in der Nacht waren noch einige Menschen auf der Straße. Eine tiefe Glocke schlug ganz in der Nähe. Narcissa kannte es.

Big Ben!

London!

Autos!

Muggel-London?

„Lucius, was zum Teufel machen wir hier?"

Einer der vorbeigehenden Passanten rempelte Narcissa versehentlich an.

Sie zuckte zusammen und umklammerte Lucius Hand noch fester.

„Gehen wir zur Winkelgasse, Lucius?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief in eine Nebengasse hinein.

In Askaban war er diesen Weg schon tausendmal im Kopf durchgegangen. Der kürzeste Weg nach Kings Cross. Immer wieder durchgegangen. In diesen Gassen würde ER nicht nach ihnen Suchen. Zu viele Muggel. Zu viel Muggelpolizei. Dafür war ER noch nicht einflussreich genug.

Sie überquerten eine Kreuzung.

„Nein, Lucius. Du musst stehen bleiben. Die Ampel! Sie ist rot."

Lucius hatte nie zuvor echte Autos gesehen. Und jetzt so viele auf einmal.

Ampeln kannte der Mann nicht, so musste Narcissa ihn zurück auf den Bürgersteig ziehen, damit er nicht von einem kleinen Fiat Punto überfahren wurde.

In diesem Punkt war Narcissa weitaus besser vorbereitet, als Lucius. Sie hasste Muggel längst nicht so, wie sie es immer vorgab.

Einige Male war sie heimlich mit ihrer großen Schwester hier gewesen und hatte sich in Muggelläden Unterwäsche und andere tolle Kleidung zugelegt.

Das Angebot war einfach viel umfangreicher und auch Lucius hatte sie immer gefallen. Sie grinste innerlich. Wenn der wüsste…

„Lucius. Nein! Halt!"

Ein Hupen. Ein heftiger Stoß an Narcissas Beinen und sie fand sich auf dem nassen Asphalt wieder.

„So ein Mist.", fluchte sie laut und setzte sich auf.

„Geht's dir geht, Narcissa?" Lucius kniete sich mit schuldbewusster Miene neben sie.

„Nichts passiert, aber bitte: Hör auf mich, wenn ich sage, du sollst stehen bleiben."

„Ist Ihnen etwas zugestoßen, Mam?", fragte der Autofahrer.

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung."

Die beiden Männer halfen ihr auf die Beine.

Narcissas Knie und Arme waren aufgeschürft, aber in den letzten Wochen war sie abgehärtet worden.

„Sind Sie sicher, Mam? Soll ich Sie nicht lieber ins Krankenhaus bringen?"

Ein hübscher junger Mann, dachte Narcissa, als sie sich ihn genauer besah.

Dunkles Haar. Leichter Bartschatten und grüne Augen.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Mister. Aber…meinen Sie, sie könnten uns nach Kings Cross bringen?", sagte Lucius deutlich und langsam, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob der Muggel seine Sprache verstehen würde.

Der Mann nickte begeistert. Er betrachtete Narcissas lange schlanke Beine und ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Nur allzu gerne würde er sie nach Kings Cross fahren.

Narcissa sah ihren Mann fragend an.

Der junge Mann hielt die Hintertüre des Wagens auf und ließ Narcissa einsteigen. Etwas unsicher blieb Lucius vor der Beifahrertür stehen.

„Steigen Sie schon ein, Mister.", sagte der Mann freudig lachend, als er Lucius' Augen nach einer plausiblen Einstiegsmöglichkeit suchen sah.

Schließlich erbarmte sich der Mann und öffnete die Türe von innen.

Lucius stieg ein und schaffte es eigenhändig die Türe zu schließen.

„Einmal Kings Cross also.", sagte der Mann und drehte das Radio leiser.

„Du musst dich anschnallen, Darling.", flüsterte Narcissa in Lucius' rechtes Ohr.

„Anschnallen?"

Sie grinste und zurrte von hinten den Anschnaller zu. Ihre schönen Arme glitten dabei an seinem Oberkörper entlang.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn ER sie erwischen würde…

Lucius Augen waren nun fasziniert, aber auch misstrauisch auf die Straße vor ihm gerichtet.

„So einmal Kings Cross, Bitte sehr.", der Fahrer trat in die Bremsen und drehte sich grinsend zu Narcissa um.

„Vielen Dank, Mister." Narcissa öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.

Lucius suchte nach dem Türgriff.

Diesmal war es Narcissa, die ihm zur Hilfe kam und die Türe von Außen öffnete.

„Schönen Abend noch.", rief der Mann hinter ihnen her. „Und übrigens, Mister! Tolles Kostüm."


	8. Kings Cross

**Kings Cross**

Lucius sah den Mann verständnislos an. Entschuldigend schenkte Narcissa ihrem Fahrer ein Lächeln und bugsierte ihren eigenen Mann zum Bahnhof herüber.

„Was hast du vor Lucius? Wo willst du hin? Warum appari-"

Lucius hielt seine Hand vor ihren Mund. „Kein einziges Wort mehr, das irgendetwas mit Magie zu tun hat. Sie finden uns sonst!"

Er sah sie eindringlich an, dann hastete er weiter mit ihr an der Hand zum Schalter.

Eine ältere Frau mit dicker Hornbrille saß am Schalter und beäugte Lucius mit großem Argwohn.

„Ich dachte Halloween ist erst in einem Monat, Sir.", sagte sie und rümpfte die Nase.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mam.", Narcissa, die doch um einiges schlichter gekleidet war, als ihr Gatte, schob sich vor ihn und lächelte die Frau an.

„Zwei Tickets nach- ja? Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Paris", nuschelte Lucius und besah sich seine Anziehsachen und dann die der normalen Muggel, die hinter ihm in der Schlange standen.

„Paris?"

Er nickte. „Zweimal TGV nach Paris, bitte.", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd.

_Was in aller Welt wollte er in Paris? _

„350 Pounds, Mam.", Narcissa zögerte.

Geld? Hatten sie überhaupt irgendetwas außer Galeonen dabei?

Lucius gab ihr seine Brieftasche in die Hand.

Na großartig!

Sie warf einen Blick hinein. Muggelgeld! Jede Menge Muggelgeld.

Ein Zweihunderter.Sie legte ihn auf den Tisch. Noch ein Hunderter. Narcissa war insgeheim schrecklich stolz auf sich, wie schnell sie begriffen hatte mit Muggelgeld umzugehen.

Und ein Fünfziger.

Mit Nachdruck klatschte sie den letzten Schein auf die Theke.

„Ist das richtig so?"

Die Frau musste sich erst wieder fangen. So viel Geld auf einem Haufen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Oh ja, Mam! Das ist richtig so.", sagte sie und besah sich die Scheine genauer.

„Hast du das gehört, Lucius? Ich hab's richtig gemacht."

Lucius schenkte seiner Frau ein kurzes Lächeln und fixierte seinen Blick sofort wieder auf das Geschehen um sie herum. _Konnten sie sie so schnell gefunden haben?_

_Niemand verdächtiges zu sehen._

„Schau mal! Ich habe Tickets gekauft.", sagte Narcissa und wedelte mit den Erste Klasse Tickets vor Lucius' Nase herum.

„Das hast du ganz toll gemacht, mein Schatz.", sagte er wie zu einem kleinen Kind, das gerade sein erstes Eis erstanden hatte.

„Wann geht der Zug?"

Narcissa warf einen Blick auf das obere Ticket.

„Ähhhm, meine Güte ist das klein geschrieben! Ah, da steht's! In…ui schon in einer halben Stunde."

Er sah sich um und nickte dann. „Na fein, dann haben wir ja noch genug Zeit. Ich brauche etwas zum anziehen."

„Aber Lucius, du hast etwas an!"

Etwas unsanfter, als gewollt fasste er sie um die Taille und führte sie zu einem der Bahnhofsgeschäfte herüber.

_Sie nahm das Alles nicht ernst_.

_Es war Spaß für sie. Wie konnte sie nur, wo sie doch…_

_Da fiel es ihm ein. Sie wusste nichts. Wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so._

„Der da ist chic, Lucius.", sie deutete auf einen der Anzüge im Schaufenster.

„Oh ich weiß nicht…"

Narcissa war in ihrem Element und ihm war es Recht, dass sie sich ausnahmsweise mal keine Sorgen machte.

In Rekordtempo flogen die verschiedensten Hemden, Anzüge und Sakkos über die Umkleidekabine.

„Wie wäre es mit Jeans, Lucius?", rief Narcissa von der oberen Etage aus.

„Jeans?"

Narcissa öffnete den Vorhang. Er schreckte zur Seite.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Sag doch dass du nichts an hast.", sie kicherte.

_So süß war sie. Nicht auszudenken! Es war vollkommen richtig was er tat. Fliehen war die einzige Möglichkeit._

_Frei sein von Voldemort? Ja! Aber nicht um den Preis, den er verlangte. Da würde er lieber für den Rest seines Lebens auf der Flucht sein._

Sie hielt ihm die Jeans vor die Nase.

„Also bitte Narcissa. Ich bin doch keine Teenager mehr!"

Nach einer Viertelstunde war es dann endlich so weit. Noch steifer im Gang als sonst trat Lucius in schwarzem Nadelstreifenanzug und hellblauem Hemd darunter aus der Umkleidekabine heraus.

„Chic! Wirklich chic.", sagte sie anerkennend und zupfte sein rechtes Hosenbein gerade.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich irgendwie so…gewöhnlich."

Sie grinste. „Es ist doch sicherlich nicht für lange, Darling."

Lucius zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

_Wenn sie wüsste für wie lange._

Weitere 10 Minuten später standen die Beiden vor dem, auf Hochglanz polierten, TGV nach Paris.

Lucius sah sich noch einmal am Bahnsteig um und stieg dann vor Narcissa in den Zug.

„Na schönen Dank auch Lucius. Ganz der alte Gentleman?"

Er ignorierte ihren Kommentar. Sah sich nach rechts und nach links im Gang um und stieg dann wieder aus.

„Steig ein, Cissa."

„So war das nicht gemeint, Lucius. Hättest nicht extra wieder-"

„Bitte steig ein, Narcissa.", sagte er und drängte seine Frau in den Zug.

„Schon gut." Endlich hatte sie die Ernsthaftigkeit im Ton ihres Mannes verstanden und stieg zügig ein.


	9. Ein Fehler

**Ein Fehler**

„Also ich muss sagen, als Muggel reist man doch sehr komfortabel.", gab Narcissa anerkennend zu und lehnte sich in die weichen königsblauen Polster zurück.

Die Schiebetür schloss sich automatisch hinter Lucius.

„Magie!", sagte er entsetzt. „Wir sind eingeschlossen?"

„Aber nein, Lucius. Sieh her!", Narcissa stand auf und ging zur Türe. Mit der Handfläche drückte sie auf einen Knopf.

Die Türe glitt zur Seite.

„Siehst du? Die Muggel nennen es…ich glaube es heißt…Elektronik oder Strom…oder so."

Lucius hob die blonden Brauen.

„Andra hat's mir erklärt.", sagte Narcissa hastig und setze sich wieder ans Fenster. Lucius setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Du siehst müde aus, Lucius. Schlaf doch ein wenig!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

_Er durfte nicht einschlafen. Das würde ihm noch einfallen. Dass sie ihn im Schlaf erwischen würden._

„Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was los ist, Lucius?"

Sie rutschte nach vorne und nahm seine Hände.

_So zart und weich._

„Nichts ist los, Cissa."

„Natürlich nicht.", sie ließ seine Hände los und sah aus dem Fenster.

_Nicht loslassen._

„Deshalb fahren wir auch mit Muggelfahrzeugen mitten in der Nacht nach Paris. Deshalb sind wir gerade vor deinen ehemals besten Freunden schlichtweg geflohen. Deshalb trägst du Muggelklamotten…"

„Wir mussten da weg, Cissa. Versteh doch… ER, er-"

Eine ältere Dame suchte nach der Abteilnummer. Sie kam herein.

„Guten Abend.", sagte sie und nickte den Beiden freundlich zu.

„Guten Abend.", sagte Narcissa freundlich und machte ihren Platz am Fenster für die Dame frei.

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Ich liebe es aus dem Fenster zu sehen", fröhlich pfeifend ließ sie sich auf Narcissas Platz fallen und verstaute ihre Tasche unter dem Sitz.

„Lassen sie Madam. Ich mache das schon." Lucius war aufgestanden und hievte den Koffer der Dame auf die Gepäckablage.

„Vielen Dank, junger Mann. So einen Gentleman findet man heute nicht mehr sehr oft."

Narcissa lächelte die Dame weiter an und setzte sich dann neben ihren Mann.

„Fahren Sie bis nach Paris durch?", fragte die Frau und breitete ihr mitgebrachtes Essen auf dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster aus.

Narcissa nickte.

„Eine wunderschöne Stadt. Ich fahre fast jeden Monat für zwei Wochen hin, ich habe dort- Um Himmels Willen… ", entsetzt deutete sie mit ihrer Kuchengabel auf Narcissas zerrissene Nylonstrumpfhose und das blutige Bein darunter.

„Oh, das ist nichts weiter.", sagte Narcissa schnell und legte ihren Mantel darüber.

Auch Lucius war die Sache mit dem Auto wieder eingefallen.

„Lass mich mal sehen", er glitt von der Sitzbank und kniete sich vor Narcissa hin. Vorsichtig legte er den Mantel zur Seite.

Er zog die Luft durch seine Zähne ein, als er die Knie sah.

„Das tut doch höllisch weh, Cissa."

Ihr linkes Knie hatte bereits unter dem Blut zu eitern begonnen.

„Das muss behandelt werden."

„Du hast doch gesagt wir dürfen keine Magie mehr benutzen. Das ist schon ok.", flüsterte sie, leise genug, dass die Frau sie nicht hören konnte.

Lucius nahm seinen Stab aus der Ecke und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Die Frau war voll und ganz mit ihrem Kuchen beschäftigt, so dass Lucius unbemerkt mit seinem Zauberstab über Narcissas Knie streichen konnte.

Eine Sekunde später waren die Schürfwunden verschwunden. Er strich noch mal prüfend mit seiner Hand über ihre Knie und setzte sich dann wieder neben seine Frau.

_Hoffentlich hat er nichts mit gekriegt. ,_ betete Lucius und sah aus dem Fenster. Die nächste Minute hielt Lucius den Atem an. Kein Zeichen. Keine Todesser am Bahnhof. Niemand.

Dann… „Ahhh.", ein Schmerz in Lucius Unterarm, so stark, wie er selten gewesen war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Lucius? Alles in Ordnung?"

Er öffnete die Augen. Verschwommen sah er das Gesicht seiner Frau über sich. Er richtete sich auf.

Die beiden Frauen hatten ihn auf die Sitzbank gehievt und Narcissa drückte ihm eine nasse Serviette auf den Unterarm.

Der Zug war in Bewegung und fuhr durch die dunkle Landschaft.

_Sie waren aus London draußen. ER wusste nur, dass sie in London gewesen waren. Mehr nicht._

Lucius atmete auf.

Die ältere Dame hielt Narcissa eine Dose Cola hin.

„Geben Sie ihm das. Bringt den Kreislauf wieder in Schwung."

Seine Frau lächelte dankbar. Im nächsten Moment drückte sich die kühle Dosenöffnung gegen Lucius Lippen.

_Muggelgesöff._

Lucius schloss angewidert die Augen und schluckte das prickelnde Zeug hinunter.

Dann die Erkenntnis. Es schmeckte! Sogar sehr gut.

„Geht's wieder", fragte Narcissa und strich ihm über die Stirn.

„Ja, alles wieder in Ordnung."

Sie nickte und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

„Heißt das er weiß, wo wir sind, Lucius?", flüsterte sie und sah hinauf in sein Gesicht.

Der Schmerz in seinem Arm war gänzlich abgeklungen.

„Höchstens, wo wir gewesen sind, mein Engel.", sagte er ruhig und legte den Arm um sie.

„Lässt du mich ans Fenster?", fragte sie und klimperte ihn mit ihren langen Wimpern an.

Er lachte.

Sie hatte sich in den ganzen Jahren kein bisschen verändert. Wenn sie wollte konnte sie die feinste und edelste Dame von allen sein, oder das süße kleine Mädchen.

Er fasste sie um die Hüfte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Gut so?"

„Noch besser.", sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und sah aus dem Fenster.

Kurz darauf spürte sie seinen Kopf auf ihrem Nacken.

Er war eingeschlafen.

**Hoff mal es gefällt euch. Über Reviews würd ich mich freuen!**

**LG Eure LM**


	10. Nachtfahrt

**Nachtfahrt**

Als Lucius erwachte war es Draußen noch immer dunkel.

Verstört richtete er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.

_War er tatsächlich eingeschlafen?_

_Er war so ein Idiot, wenn ihr nun was passiert wäre._

Lucius sah hinunter auf seinen Schoß und sah zu seinem großen Erstaunen in die müden blauen Augen seiner Frau.

„Hast du nicht geschlafen, Cissa?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und streckte ihre Arme.

„Es war dumm von mir Lucius. Ich hätte direkt aufpassen sollen…Weiß er wirklich nicht, wo wir sind?"

_Sie war wach geblieben? Und hatte aufgepasst? Also hatte sie doch verstanden, dass ihm das Ganze sehr ernst war._

Ihm gegenüber lag die alte Frau quer über dem Sitz mit den Füßen auf dem Polster.

Angewidert rümpfte Lucius die Nase.

Muggel waren wirklich fürchterlich unmanierlich. Einfach so die Schuhe ausziehen und seine dreckigen Füße auf die Polster…

„Lucius?"

„Nein, mein Engel. Sicher nicht.", er sah aus dem Fenster. Die Gegend hatte sich verändert und am Horizont ging langsam und lila die Sonne auf.

„Wirst du mir jetzt endlich erzählen, warum wir weg müssen? Und wo du hin willst?"

_Nein, ganz sicher würde er ihr das nicht erzählen. Und wo er hin wollte wusste er eigentlich selbst nicht so genau…_

„Lucius!"

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung begann sich in diesem Moment die alte Dame zu regen, sodass ihm eine Antwort erspart blieb.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Sie Beide haben sicherlich ganz wunderbare Kinder", begann die Dame eine halbe Stunde später.

Lucius spürte, wie Narcissa neben ihm zusammenzuckte.

„Lassen Sie mich raten? Töchter? Wunderhübsche Töchter, ganz die Mama, stimmt's?"

„Einen Sohn", sagte Lucius und drückte die Hand seiner Frau.

„Ganz der Papa sicherlich?"

Lucius öffnete den Mund.

„Leider viel zu sehr." sagte Narcissa mit belegter Stimme.

Dann begann sie zu lachen und einzelne Tränchen liefen ihr die Wange herunter.

_Unbegreiflich. An ihrer Stelle würde er keine Träne mehr an diesen missratenen Bengel verschwenden._

„Für Sie ist es doch noch nicht zu spät. Sie können doch noch viele Kinder kriegen."

Diesmal war es Lucius, der zusammenzuckte. Stärker als Narcissa zuvor.

Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn zornig an.

„Was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen? ICH bin immer eine gute Mutter gewesen! Immer! Hörst du?", sie war aufgestanden.

„Du bist es doch, der nie da gewesen ist und jetzt willst du mir sagen, ich hätte die Erziehung unseres Kindes vermasselt?"

Lucius konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da war sie schon aus dem Abteil hinaus in den Gang gestürmt.

_Sie hatte das doch vollkommen falsch verstanden. Wie sollte sie es auch verstehen können…_

**_ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

**_London_**

„Einen schönen Guten Abend, Mister. Gehört dieses Fahrzeug Ihnen?", der groß gewachsene attraktive Mann deutete mit der rechten Hand auf den kleinen Fiat Punto.

„Oh ja, Mister.", sagte der junge Mann freundlich und kam zurück zu seinem Auto.

Ein kaltes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Älteren.

"So, so. Sehr schön! Meinen Sie, mein Freund und ich dürften einmal Probesitzen?"

„Wie bitte? Sie wollen die Schrottlaube kaufen?", der junge Mann lachte ansteckend fröhlich auf.

Ein Nicken.

Ein bisschen merkwürdig waren die Beiden ja schon. Der Eine in diesen altmodischen Anzug gekleidet und der Andere…

Dem jungen Mann lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Ganz in schwarz gekleidet und mit Kapuze tief im Gesicht.

Dennoch schloss er die Autotüre auf.

Die vermummte Person stieg ein.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden. Ein Nicken unter der Kapuze zu dem anderen, schönen Mann hin.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

„Haben Sie heute Abend zufällig einen blonden Mann und eine Blondine mit diesem…Gefährt da transportiert?"

Merkwürdige Ausdrucksweise…aber: Natürlich hatte er das.

„Ja Sir, wie könnte ich die vergessen. Eine ausgesprochen schöne Frau! Wirklich. Hätte sie fast überfahren. Aber ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Ich-"

„Wo haben Sie sie hingebracht?"

„Kings Cross, Sir!"

Der Mann begann zu lachen.

„Dieser Idiot."

Rodolphus wandte sich an den Mann hinter ihm.

„Töte ihn."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa, bitte komm da raus! Das ist doch albern!"

Lucius lehnte sich gegen Die Türe der Zugtoilette.

„Nein.", kam es gedämpft von innen. „Ich bin nicht Schuld, dass er so geworden ist, Lucius! Das weißt du auch!"

Ein Schniefen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe das auch nicht so gemeint. Ich habe an etwas ganz anderes ge…"

Die Türe ging auf.

„An was Lucius? Warum erzählst du mir nicht endlich, warum ich mitten in der Nacht weg von Zuhause musste? Warum mein Kind immer noch bei diesem Monster ist?

Warum Lucius?"

Er trocknete ihr nasses Gesicht mir seinem Taschentuch.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es dir erklären. Aber nicht jetzt! Glaub mir! Es ist das Beste für dich."

„Woher willst du wissen, was das Beste für mich ist, Lucius Malfoy?", fragte sie trotzig.

_Da war er wieder. Dieser ‚kleine Mädchen' - Charme._

„Weil ich dich liebe mein Engel. Ganz einfach, weil ich dich liebe."

Ihr Sträuben völlig ignorierend schloss er seine Frau in die Arme.

„Sei bloß froh, dass ich dich noch mehr liebe Lucius Malfoy.", sagte Narcissa immer noch ein wenig bockig, ließ sich aber trotzdem von ihrem Mann zurück zum Abteil bringen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Yeeeeehhhhhaaaaaa: Nächstes Kapitel ist dann endlich in Paris. Ohaaa, ich liebe Paris. J'adore Paris! Vive la France!_

_Libertée- Égalitée et Fratternitée!_

**_J'étais très contente de recevoir quelques REVIEWS :-D_**

Bisous LM


	11. Spätes Wiedersehen

**Spätes Wiedersehen**

„Oh, ich liebe Paris.", sagte Lucius erleichtert, als er mit seiner Frau am Arm den Bahnhof verließ.

Sie waren da. All ihre Spuren waren verwischt. Es war 10 Uhr morgens, die Straßen überfüllt von Parisern und Touristen.

Narcissa war das ganze Gedränge und die große Masse an Menschen unangenehm. Sie umklammerte Lucius Hand fester und ließ sich von ihm durch eine große Schar japanischer, wild gestikulierender Touristen bugsieren.

„Lucius…ich…brauche.", Immer wieder schrie von rechts oder links irgendein ausländischer oder einheimischer Tourist dazwischen.

Sie war entnervt und übermüdet. Außerdem war es fürchterlich heiß. Die Sonne knallte ungehindert auf ihre blasse Haut. Und so langsam bekam sie Hunger.

„Lucius…", nörgelte sie, als er sie schnell über den völlig verkehrsverstopften ‚_Place de la Concorde' _schleifte.

‚Welcher Idiot hat damals hochhackige Schuhe erfunden?', dachte sie und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

Er wollte fliehen. Wovon war sie eigentlich ausgegangen? Dass sie mit großem _Tamm Tamm_ vom Staatsoberhaupt begrüßt werden würde und mit Eskorte in ein schickes Appartement gebracht werden würde?

Wohl kaum. Aber Hauptsache sie trug ausgerechnet Pfennigabsätze!

Sie versuchte den Schmerz in ihren Füßen zu vergessen, versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken…

„Aua!"

„Pardon, Mademoiselle."

Ein großer junger Mann mit silberblondem Haar war ihr mit seinen großen Turnschuhen genau auf ihren schmerzenden kleinen Zeh getreten.

Narcissa sah den Mann einen Moment lang an und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Lucius Hand löste sich von ihrer.

„Draco?"

„Pardon?"

Sie blinzelte. Nein, das war nicht Draco. Wie konnte auch…

Irritiert und immer noch gedankenverloren wurde sie von den Menschenmassen von dem Mann weggedrängt.

Er sah ihr verwirrt mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen hinterher.

Nicht Draco…

Narcissa ließ sich auf eine Bordsteinkante fallen und sah ins Leere.

Wo war der Junge? Was stellte ihre Schwester gerade wieder mit ihm an? War es ihre Schuld gewesen? Sie hätte besser aufpassen sollen! Das hätte sie tun müssen anstatt in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen wegen Lucius.

So war es am Ende doch nur ihre eigene Schuld, dass ihr Sohn sie jetzt hasste…

**England**

„Was soll das bitte heißen? Ihr habt sie NICHT gefunden?"

Rodolphus sank vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie und senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Ihre Spur verliert sich in Kings Cross, Herr! Ich könnte nur vermuten…"

„Ich will keine Vermutungen oder Schätzungen", donnerte ER und stand von seinem Thron auf.

„Ich will, dass du sie findest! Ich brauche sie und das weißt du ganz genau…", er machte eine lange Pause, in der Rodolphus zu allen Göttern oder Geistlichen betete, die er kannte, das er für sein Versagen nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würde.

„Wenn du sie nicht findest, dann könnte das für dich- ich meine dann wird das für dich sehr, sehr unschöne Folgen haben, mein Lieber!"

Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein, Herr, nein! Bitte nicht. Ich…ich…"

„Hör auf zu Winseln, Rodolphus! Das eine muss man Lucius lassen, er hat sich nie so gehen gelassen. Immer der Gefahr die Stirn geboten. Es scheint mir du bist nicht wirklich würdig ihn zu vertreten."

Hass glühte in Rodolphus auf. Hass gegen seinen einstigen Freund und Wohltäter. Nicht würdig…nicht würdig.

„Herr, ich glaube ich weiß, wo er ist.", sagte er und versuchte seine Stimme so fest, wie nur möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Dann würde ich dir raten, sie schleunigst zu finden! Und nimm den Jungen mit!"

„Herr?"

„Du sollst Draco mitnehmen, verdammter Idiot. So eine kleine Reise wird dem Jungen gut tun.", er lächelte böswillig und wir wollen einer liebenden Mutter doch nicht länger ihr Kind vorenthalten, oder? Wir lieben Kinder, Rodolphus."

Sein kaltes Lachen hallte immer noch von den Wänden wider, als Rodolphus langsam die Halle verließ.

_**Paris**_

„De Guillon… Wir sind da, Engel." Lucius umfasste mit seinem rechten Arm die Taille seiner Frau etwas fester, da ihre Knie Anstalten machten, sie nicht länger zu tragen.

Ihren Kopf hatte schon seit Stunden gegen seinen Arm gelehnt, ab und zu hatte Lucius sie ein Stück durch die dunklen Gassen von Montmartre getragen.

Inzwischen war es schon wieder dunkel geworden. Lucius sah auf die Uhr. Sie war jetzt seit mindestens 2 Tagen durchgängig wach gewesen.

Schmunzelnd besah er sich ihre hochhackigen Schuhe in seiner linken Hand. Insgeheim musste er sie wirklich bewundern, wie sie, bis der linke Absatz vor zwei Stunden abgebrochen war, darauf hatte laufen können.

„Dann klingle doch endlich", murmelte Narcissa schon fast im Halbschlaf.

Seit Lucius sie am Mittag auf dieser Bordsteinkante gefunden hatte war sie sehr still und nachdenklich geworden. Bei Gelegenheit würde er sie…

Plötzlich fiel zusätzliches Gewicht auf seinen rechten Arm. Narcissa waren nun endgültig die Beine weggeknickt. Nun hing sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen in Lucius Arm.

„Na, komm schon her.", sagte er sanft und hob sie auf seine Arme.

Dankbar legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und klammerte die Beine um seine Hüfte.

_Wie sollte man so bitte noch klingeln?_

Lucius entschied sich doch lieber die Schuhe statt seiner Frau fallen zu lassen. Ein wenig innere Ironie musste schließlich auch noch zu später Stunde vorhanden sein.

Und klingelte mit der freigewordenen linken Hand auf dem kleinen, verrosteten Klingelknopf.

Die Türe würde mit „Elektrizität", wie Lucius gelernt hatte, geöffnet.

_Gott sei Dank, er ist zu hause._

Ächzend schleppte Lucius sich und Narcissa durch dieses typisch französische Treppenhaus (tierisch eng und merkwürdige Stufenabstände: STURZGEFAHR).

Im dritten Stock wurde eine Türe geöffnet. Schwaches Licht fiel ins Treppenhaus und erhellte Lucius Gesicht und den Rücken seiner Frau.

Ein Mann in Lucius Alter, allerdings mit dunkelbraunen gelocktem Haar und Bart stand in der Türe.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als überlege er, wer da vor ihm stände.

„Langes, blondes -aar und ein Mädschen im Arm? Lucius Malfoy! Wie in alten Zeiten!", sagte der Mann mit stark französischem Akzent.

„Jean!", sagte Lucius erleichtert, als der Mann einen Schritt zurück trat und die Türe weiter öffnete.

Der Franzose führte Lucius durch die Diele mit diesem rotbraun gestrichenen Parkett bis zum Ende der Wohnung.

Lucius trat durch die Türe.

Ein Wohnzimmer.

„Kannst dein Mädschen dort ablegen, Lucius." Der Mann schmunzelte.

Lucius legte Narcissa vorsichtig in die schrecklich weichen Kissen des Sofas. Dann drehte er sich um und umarmte seinen alten Studienkollegen.

„Lucius, wie schön.", sagte der Mann und küsste ihn dreimal auf die Wange. „Also, -ast du die Mädschen für misch mitgebracht oder ge-ört sie su dir?"

Lucius warf einen Blick auf seine schlafende Frau.

„Das ist meine Frau, Jean.", sagte er ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

„Lucius Malfoy ist ver-eiratet? Ist das eine Scherz, Lucius?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Direkt in dem Jahr, als ich aus Paris weggegangen bin. Ich würde sie dir ja gern vorstellen, aber ich fürchte das muss bis morgen warten."

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als Narcissa sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite rollte.

„Sie sieht aus, wie eine Engel. Da –ast du dir wirklisch etwas Besonderes ausgesucht.", sagte Jean leise nachdem er Narcissa eine Weile betrachtet hatte.

Dann wurde seine Gesichtsausdruck ernst und er musterte seinen alten Freund aufmerksam.

„Was treibt disch so viele Jahre später su mir? Bist du in Schwierischkeiten, Lucius?"

Der wandte den Blick von seiner Frau und sah seinen ehemaligen Studienkollegen erstaunt an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Jean stand auf und ging durch eine Verbindungstüre in die Küche.

„Isch kenne disch sehr sehr gut, Lucius. Ein Lucius Malfoy reist nicht unangekündigt bei Nacht an. Und, verseih mir das bitte, aber: Er sieht auch nischt so beschissen aus, wie du es gerade tust.

Und er trägt nischt seine Frau schlafend in die Wohnung von eine alte Freund. Außerdem sehe isch diese tiefe Falte auf der Stirn, Lucius. Die –attest du das letzte Mal, als du in –ier in Frankreisch in Saubereigeschischte durschgefallen bist, weil deine Französisch so incroyable schlescht war."

Lucius lachte bitter. Wie sehr er sich dieses Problem zurückwünschen würde.

„Also? Was ist los?"

**Reviews, s'îl vous plaît:-D**


	12. Ankunft der Anderen

**Ankunft der Anderen**

Ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Schlitze der Holzjalousie fiel kitzelte Narcissa in der Nase.

Sie musste niesen.

„Ah! Bonjour, ma Chère! ", Jean war aus der Küche geschlendert und strahlte Narcissa an, die sich jetzt verwirrt in dem kleinen gemütlichen Wohnzimmer umschaute.

Dicke, knuddelige Polstermöbel mit kuscheligen bunten Kissen. Orientalische Teppiche auf dem dunklen Holzboden und Bücherregale bis zum Anschlag voll gestopft mit Büchern jeder Größe und Gattung.

Das alles ließ den Raum noch viel kleiner wirken, aber Narcissa musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich auf Anhieb wohl fühlte.

In der Diele öffnete sich eine Türe. Schritte auf dem Parkett und Lucius tauchte im Türrahmen auf.

„Morgen, mein Schatz.", sagte er und stellte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie, beruhigt durch das Erscheinen ihres Mannes.

„Bon! Alors, dann lasst uns frühstücken, nischt wahr?"

„Was denkst du, wo sie sind, Rodolphus?", fragte Draco und besah sich angewidert die große Zahl an Muggeln, die um sie herum scharwenzelte.

„Oh, ich habe da schon so eine Vermutung, Draco", sagte Rodolphus und lächelte dünn.

Endlich waren sie aus dem Pulk der Muggel heraus gekommen und befanden sich vor einer großen Glaspyramide.

„Das Louvre…Ja ja. Lang ist's her. Aber, warum sie dieses abscheuliche Glasteil davor aufstellen mussten verstehe ich bis heute nicht."

„War die Pyramide noch nicht da, als ihr studiert habt?", fragte Draco und wich einem Fahrradfahrer aus.

Rodolphus verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du gar nichts von der Bildung und Intelligenz deiner Eltern abbekommen hast, Draco."

Draco wurde rot und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden

„E-es tut mir leid.", murmelte er.

„Als ob Narcissa dir nie vom Louvre erzählt hätte? Das muss man ihr lassen, klug ist sie wirklich. Und eine sehr gute Kunstkennerin."

„Sie…wird es sicher schon mal erwähnt haben.", sagte Draco und hoffte damit würde Rodolphus endlich aufhören von seiner Mutter zu sprechen.

Seit er mit seiner Tante und Onkel gegangen war, hatte er seine Mutter nicht mehr gesehen.

Aber auch die Stimme war seitdem aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Er hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, wo sein Geist so klar, wie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war.

Schuldgefühle plagten ihn nun unaufhörlich. Er hatte seine eigene Mutter zusammengeschlagen. Und sie beschimpft.

Dann war er einfach gegangen.

Das alles war ihm in den letzten Tagen bewusst geworden. Und er schämte sich schrecklich deshalb.

Am liebsten würde er das alles rückgängig machen.

„Warum… suchen wir…eigentlich nach den Beiden?"

Rodolphus öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber rasch wieder.

Es schien ihm nicht klug, dem Jungen zu erzählen, was der Dunkle Lord im Sinn hatte. Auch Rodolphus war das Ganze nicht geheuer.

Sicherlich, in den letzten Jahren war die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Lucius nicht mehr so gewesen, wie vor dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, aber das, was er jetzt vor hatte war schlichtweg geschmacklos.

Als wenn es keinen anderen Weg geben würde.

„Warum ist Bellatrix nicht mitgekommen?", fragte Draco, der verzweifelt versuchte die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

Bellatrix. Noch so eine dumme Sache. In den letzten Wochen war sie absolut durchgedreht. Verbrachte so viel Zeit, wie sie nur konnte in dieser widerlichen Burgruine nur um sich bei IHM einzuschmeicheln. Warum auch immer.

Sie hatte immer schon eine seltsame Schwäche für den Dunklen Lord gehabt, aber in letzter Zeit hatte sich das ganze zu einem regelrechten Wahn entwickelt.

Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte er gedacht sie wäre ein verliebter pubertärer Teenager.

Und dass ER ihr auch nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst schenkte, machte sie rasend.

Rodolphus grinste innerlich: Geschah ihr ganz recht, dass der Dunkle Lord ihr dämliches Verhalten vollkommen ignorierte.

Narcissa flirtete nie irgendwelche anderen Männer an.

Oft wünschte er sich, dass Bella wenigstens ein bisschen so wäre wie ihre kleine Schwester.

Lucius hatte das nie gewürdigt. Er hatte doch immer bloß gelacht, wenn er ihm mal wieder von seinen Problemen mit Bella erzählt hatte.

Narcissa war viel zu gut für ihn. Er verdiente sie gar nicht. So ein nettes Mädchen war sie damals gewesen.

Er würde nie verstehen, was Narcissa damals an Lucius gefunden hatte.

Gut, er war attraktiv gewesen und war es immer noch. Und reich. Und geachtet oft sogar gefürchtet.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn wirklich geliebt, bis er die Sache mit den Todessern angefangen hatte.

Oder liebte sie ihn noch?

Unmöglich. Dazu hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit einfach zu viel geleistet.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es noch nicht mal am Schlimmsten gefunden, dass er nie besonders viel Zeit für sie gehabt hatte.

Am schlimmsten war immer für sie gewesen, dass er sich viel zu selten um seinen Sohn gekümmert hatte.

Für Narcissa hätte er sich ändern müssen.

Das war sie wert. Immer gewesen und würde es auch immer sein.


	13. Champs Elysées

_sooo: Tschuldigung, dass ihr im Moment so lange warten müsst, aber ich schreibe gerade meine ganzen Klausuren, da hab ich leider nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Glaubt mir: Würde lieber ein ganzes Buczh schreiben, anstatt morgen Mathe :-O zitter_

_Lg Lucia_

**Champs Elysées**

„Alors, Vite vite!", Jean ging mit eiligen Schritten voraus durch die pralle Mittagshitze.

Nach 2 Tagen des Bittens und Bettelns hatten die beiden Männer endlich nachgegeben und hatten Narcissa, unter äußerster Vorsicht, erlaubt endlich mal wieder aus dem Haus zu gehen.

Lucius musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, angesichts seiner Frau, die mit Müh und Not versuchte auf ihren ruinierten Stöckelschuhen zu gehen.

Alle Versuche sie mit Sekundenkleber zu reparieren waren kläglich gescheitert und Jean wollte sich partout nicht erweichen lassen die Schuhe mit Magie zu kitten.

Jean hatte damals Philosophie studiert und seitdem war er standhafter Verfechter der Theorie, dass Magie nur in Notfällen und nicht als Erleichterung des persönlichen Lebens genutzt werden sollte.

Eine schwachsinnige Lebenseinstellung, wie Lucius fand, doch er hatte sie immer schmunzelnd akzeptiert.

„Ein Schuhgeschäft.", rief Narcissa erleichtert, wie ein Marathonläufer, der nach einem tagelangen Spurt zu einer Flasche Wasser kam.

Jean rümpfte die Nase.

„Du willst dir nischt wirklisch auf der _Champs Elysée_ für 750€ ein paar Schuhe kaufen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, werde ich nicht…Lucius wird sie kaufen."

Entschlossen stakste sie ihrem Mann voraus in das Geschäft.

Lucius zuckte lachend die Achseln und trottete hinterher.

„Schatz, lass uns mal eine Pause machen, ja?"

Seit geschlagenen 3 Stunden lief er nun hinter seiner Frau her. Trug ihre zahlreichen Einkaufstaschen, latschte in jedes Geschäft, in dem seine Frau etwas Interessantes entdeckte.

So lange es sie glücklich machte und ihr Heimweh vergessen ließ war ihm alles recht.

Er deutete auf ein kleines gemütlich wirkendes Restaurant mit Biergarten.

„Ich lade euch ein."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die französische Küche war für Narcissa eine Sache für sich. Nie würde sie verstehen, wie man diese niedlichen, kleinen, gemusterten Meeresschnecken mit einem Piekser aus ihren Häusern befördern und sie dann zusammen mit Senfsauce essen konnte.

„Du bist so ein Barbar, Lucius.", sagte sie angewidert und hielt die Hand vor ihre Augen, als er zum wiederholten Mal, eins dieser knuffigen Meerestierchen mit einem Plöpp aus seinem zuhause trennte.

Jean konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und Lucius sah beim besten Willen nicht ein, warum er sich nicht weiter seinen Schnecken widmen sollte.

Narcissa warf einen Blick auf die Promenade.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihren letzten Besuch in Paris. Ewigkeiten war das her. Draco war noch nichtmals auf der Welt gewesen.

Ein junger Mann war im Eingangsbereich des Restaurants stehen geblieben und zwinkerte Narcissa zu.

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. So alt war sie also doch noch nicht. Lucius war aufgestanden mit schnellen Schritten war er um den Tisch herum gegangen, schnappte sich jetzt seine Frau bei der Hand und zog sie an sich heran.

Das nächste, was sie spürte waren seine Lippen auf ihren, dann seine Zunge.

Narcissa war perplex. Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie musste sich am Anzug ihres Mannes festhalten um nicht einzuknicken.

Verwundert sah sie Lucius an, als sich seine Lippen wieder von ihren lösten.

Er grinste, als er in ihre aufgerissenen blauen Augen sah.

Der junge Franzose nickte Lucius anerkennend zu, lüftete seinen Hut und ging weiter.

Lucius drückte seine Stirn gegen Narcissas und die beiden begannen zu lachen.

Wie lange hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gelacht? Und wann waren ihr das letzte Mal die Knie weich geworden, als Lucius sie geküsst hatte.

Alles wäre so perfekt gewesen, wenn sie ihren Sohn bei sich gehabt hätte.

Lucius erkannte den traurigen Ausdruck, der sich wieder in ihre Augen geschlichen hatte.

Fest drückte er sie an sich.

Narcissa sah aus dem Fenster.

Ein blonder Mann in schwarzem Umhang.

„Draco!"

Sie löste sich von ihrem Mann und lief mit wehendem Rock aus dem Restaurant.

Lucius sah an die Stelle, wo seine Frau ihren Sohn erkannt haben wollte.

Da war niemand.

_Wenn das so weitergeht, dann dreht sie noch durch._

Lucius bemühte sich seine Frau ein zuholen. Sie lief ein ganzes Stück weiter vorne und reagierte nicht auf seine Rufe.

Einige Meter weiter vorne blieb Narcissa stehen. Der Junge war in irgendeiner Gasse verschwunden.

Erschöpft taumelte sie rückwärts und stieß mit ihrem Mann zusammen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Und sie waren es definitiv, Draco?"

Der Junge nickte und sah zu Boden, um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Seine Mutter. Er hatte sie gesehen und war drauf und dran gewesen sich in ihre Arme zu stürzen.

„War jemand bei ihnen?"

„Ein Mann.", Draco wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und sah dann auf.

„Einer mit Bart. Braune Locken. So alt, wie mein Vater vielleicht etwas älter."

Rodolphus grinste. „Jean-Baptiste de Guillon. Wusste ich's doch."

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt werden wir den dreien einen hübschen Besuch abstatten. Schließlich wollen wir Mommy und Daddy doch heimholen oder?", sagte er spöttisch.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was habt ihr mit ihnen vor, Rodolphus? Sag es mir."

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, Junge."

Väterlich legte Rodolphus einen Arm um Dracos Schultern.

„Ich finde wir sollten sie einfach hier lassen. Dem Dunklen Lord sagen, dass wir sie nicht gefunden haben!"

Draco sah Rodolphus hoffnungsvoll an. Rodolphus zog, noch immer mit väterlichem Grinsen seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte ihn Draco sanft an die Stirn.

Dracos Geist wurde augenblicklich klar. Er musste seine Eltern finden. Um jeden Preis.


	14. Zusammentreffen

**Zusammentreffen**

„Ich schwöre er war es, Lucius! Ich erkenne doch meinen eigenen Sohn.", sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch fallen.

Lucius sah nervös seinen alten Freund an.

Wenn sie ihn wirklich gesehen hatte, dann war das ein Problem.

_Aber, er konnte nicht hier sein. Nicht so schnell._

Ein zweiter Blick zwischen den beiden Männern. Jean nickte und ging aus dem Raum.

„Wo will er hin?"

Lucius zog die dunkelblauen Vorhänge zu und setzte sich neben Narcissa an den Tisch.

Seine Frau sah ihn nur fragend an, bekam aber keine Antwort. Lucius war nervös, wenn nicht sogar angespannt.

_Wenn sie tatsächlich hier waren, dann mussten sie so schnell wie möglich weg von hier._

Jean kehrte zurück. Seinen Zauberstab und einen Stadtplan von Paris bei sich.

„Was…?"

Lucius breitete die Karte auf dem Tisch aus.

Jean murmelte etwas Unverständliches, woraufhin seine Zauberstabspitze hellgelb aufleuchtete.

Langsam ließ er den Stab über die vielen Straßen und Gassen von Paris gleiten. Ein helleres Aufleuchten.

Jean und Lucius beugten sich tiefer über die Karte.

_Montmartre._

„Einen guten Abend euch dreien!"

„Nein.", keuchte Lucius und stellte sich vor den Stuhl seiner Frau.

Rodolphus grinste permanent aus lauter Selbstgefälligkeit.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ohja Lucius. Tolle Idee. Dann wissen gleich alle, wo du bist.", Rodolphus lachte über seine eigene sarkastische Bemerkung.

„Wir müssen kein großes Theater hier veranstalten, Lucius. Du musst mir nur deine Frau geben. Dann ist alles zwischen uns geklärt."

Lucius zog Narcissa enger an sich heran.

„Verlasse sofort diese Wohnung, Rodolphus." Jean war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte sich vor Rodolphus aufgebaut.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Jean Baptiste. Interessant. Weißt du, Lucius, ich hätte dich nicht für so dumm gehalten, dass du dich ausgerechnet hier versteckst. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass wir euch früher oder später finden. Vor allem, wenn die Sache", er warf einen Blick auf Narcissa „Von so außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit ist."

„Du wirst sie nicht anrühren, verstanden?"

„Es wird mir wohl nicht anderes übrig bleiben. Freiwillig wird sie wohl nicht mitkommen, oder etwa doch Narcissa?"

„W-Was wollt ihr denn von mir?"

Ihre zittrige Stimme versetzte dem Eindringling einen leichten Stich ins Herz.

„Das erklärt dir der Dunkle Lord wohl lieber selbst.", sagte eine Stimme, die Narcissa nur allzu gut vertraut war.

„Draco." Sie lief nach Vorne, um ihren Jungen zu umarmen wurde aber von Lucius und Jean zurückgehalten.

„Komm bitte mit uns, Mutter.", sagte er kalt und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Narcissa war irritiert. Wieder war er so merkwürdig. Einfach nicht…er selbst.

„Du wirst deine Finger von deiner Mutter lassen.", sagte Lucius in einem gefährlich scharfen Ton und schob sich wieder vor seine Frau.

„Der Dunkle Lord erhebt Anspruch auf sie.", sagte sein Sohn wütend.

„Niemand hat Anspruch auf deine Mutter zu erheben, hörst du? Niemand."

„Außer unserem Herren.", zischte der junge Mann und ging einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Versuch es nicht, Draco!", Lucius griff ein Küchenmesser vom Tisch und hielt es Draco entgegen.

„Nicht Lucius.", schluchzte seine Frau von hinten.

Draco drehte sich zu Rodolphus um und lachte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wurde Lucius das Messer aus der Hand gerissen.

„Komm zu mir Mutter.", sagte er in einem zuckersüßen Ton.

„Es reischt."

Jean hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf Dracos Herz gerichtet.

„Bitte nicht.", Narcissas Stirn war gegen Lucius Rücken gelehnt und er spürte, wie sein Umhang an dieser Stelle langsam feucht wurde.

„Tu ihm nichts, bitte."

„Wer ist dieser Clown überhaupt?", fragte der Junge großkotzig und warf seinem Gegenüber einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.

„Eine wichtige Person? Ich denke nicht."

Ein grüner Blitz. Narcissa schrie auf.

Jean lag auf dem Boden. Die Augen starr geöffnet.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht.", schluchzte seine Mutter. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas tun, Draco?", blind vor Tränen blickte sie auf.

„Möchtest du, dass ich Vater wehtue, Mum? Nein oder?"

Rodolphus lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Narcissa hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du hast es gehört Vater. Geh aus dem Weg." Mit seiner rechten Hand versuchte er seinen Vater aus dem Weg zu räumen, fing sich aber stattdessen von ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige ein.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du wirst sie nicht anfassen."

„ES REICHT!", brüllte der junge Mann los und räumte seinen Vater mit einem Fluch aus dem Weg.

Narcissa schrie auf, als Lucius völlig hilflos in sich zusammensackte.

Langsam ging ihr Sohn nun auf sie zu.

„Nein, Draco. Bitte nicht.", wimmerte sie und wich zurück bis an die Wand. Vor Schmerzen stöhnend richtete Lucius sich langsam auf.

„Lass deine Mutter-", er machte zwei Schritte nach vorne, als ihm die kräftigen Arme von Rodolphus den eigenen rechten Arm auf den Rücken drehten.

„Komm mit mir Mutter.", sagte Draco noch einmal. Als sie sich wiederum weigerte seine ausgestreckte Hand zu fassen, zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Draco!", kam es mahnend von seinem Onkel, der gerade Lucius mit einem Tuch redeuntauglich machte. „Geh nicht zu weit."

Der Junge nickte kurz. Ein heller Blitz und seine Mutter sank ohnmächtig in seinen Armen zusammen.

**Hier gehts dann auch mal weiter. Danke für eure Reviews! Ich freu mich da immer soooo doll drüber.**

**An alle dies interessiert-- Meine Matheklausur war ein reines Desaster! Naja... so is es halt. Hoff es wird noch wenigstens ne 5 :- D**

**Na´ja...man muss auch mal verlieren können:-D. Geht bald weiter mitm nächsten chapter.**

**Lg Lucia**


	15. Böses Erwachen

**Böses Erwachen**

„Herr? Sie kommt jetzt zu sich."

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Voldemorts dünnen Lippen. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging herüber zu dem alten Sofa vor dem Kamin.

Narcissas Augenlider mit den schwarzen, langen Wimpern begannen leicht zu zucken. Sie stöhnte leise und drückte zwei ihrer zierlichen Finger gegen ihre Schläfe.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um.

„Severus? Was…?"

Er legte einen Finger vor die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Narcissas Blick wanderte verstört zur anderen Seite. Sie schrie auf und umklammerte Severus Snapes' Hand.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Kind?", fragte Voldemort sanft.

Sanft? Was war schon sanft. Vermutlich empfand er selbst es als sanft. Narcissa jagte es nur noch mehr Angst ein.

Ihre Zusammentreffen mit dem Dunklen Lord konnte sie an fünf Fingern abzählen. Und sie war froh darüber.

ER beugte sich über die Lehne tiefer zu ihr herunter. Narcissa wich zurück und fiel fast von dem Sofa.

Severus Hand hatte sie mittlerweile so fest umklammert, dass sie langsam taub wurde. Er versicherte sich schnell, ob sein Herr ganz damit beschäftigt war die schöne Frau zu betrachten, dann nahm er seine andere Hand und massierte leicht ihren verkrampften Handrücken, sodass sich ihre Finger langsam entspannten.

Voldemort wandte sich ab und ging auf das Fenster am Ende des heruntergekommenen Saals zu.

Vorsichtig nahm Severus ihre Hände.

„Severus, ich…", flüsterte sie, doch wieder schüttelte der Lehrer den Kopf.

_Das alles war verrückt. Vollkommen krank. Aber er war lieber bei ihr und konnte ihr helfen, als dass er sie alleine in die Hände von Perverslingen wie McNaire geben würde. So konnte er wenigstens versuchen ihr das ganze, so weit das überhaupt möglich war, zu erleichtern._

„Ich bedaure wirklich, dass deine Anreise hierher nicht besonders angenehm verlaufen ist.", sagte er und sah aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit.

Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ Narcissa einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„W- wo ist mein Mann?"

Wieder schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Lucius? Ja, wo ist der eigentlich, Severus?"

„Ich denke unten, er steht unter Arrest, Herr.", seine Stimme klang völlig ruhig, aber Narcissa spürte seine Hand zittern.

„Geht es ihm gut?"

_Typisch Narcissa. Immer erst die anderen. Einmal in ihrem Leben sollte sie sich jetzt mal Sorgen um sich selbst machen. Und nach wem fragte sie? Ihrem Mann! Der ihr den ganzen Mist eingebrockt hatte._

Narcissa richtete sich auf.

„Ich will zu ihm.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

_Um Himmels Willen, Narcissa! Setz dich hin und sei schön still. Vielleicht wird dann alles nur halb so schlimm._

„Ich fürchte-" Voldemort drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „- Das wird nicht gehen. Zumindest vorerst nicht."

Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern.

„Aber, ich-"

„Zuerst haben wir beide etwas miteinander vor, meine Liebe."

Severus spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg.

_Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Eine so großartige Frau. Hatte sie jemals irgendjemandem etwas angetan? Lucius gehörte verflucht._

_Alles seine Schuld. _

_Alles._

**Reviews fänd ich dufte :-)**

**LG Lucia**


	16. Gefangene

**Gefangen**

„Was soll der Mist, Rodolphus. Lass mich gehen!" Lucius schlug aufgebracht gegen die Gitter.

Solch eine Situation kannte er nicht. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der vor der Zelle stand und mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen alles Bitten und Betteln „seiner" Gefangenen genoss.

„Verdammt, Rodolphus. Das wird sie umbringen!"

Sein Schwager sah zu Boden.

_Natürlich würde es das. _

„Severus ist bei ihr.", sagte er und sah immer noch seine Schuhe an.

„Oh großartig. Ich bin auf einmal völlig beruhigt. Zum Teufel. Das ist deine Familie. Ich- Sie. Wo ist Bellatrix?"

Rodolphus zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Sie ist ihre Schwester. Was für eine Frau ist das, die sich einen Rattendreck für ihre kleine Schwester interessiert?"

_Gut gesprochen, Lucius. Wirklich. Ein Miststück war sie. Ein regelrechtes Ungeheuer. Ließ ihre kleine Schwester einfach im Stich. Das süße, unschuldige Ding._

_Genau… genau wie er selbst auch._

Rodolphus sah auf.

Entschlossen zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Schloss an Lucius Zelle.

„Was in aller Welt tust du da, RODOLPHUS?"

Da stand sie. Das Gesicht wutverzerrt. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ließ sie ihren Mann an die Wand zurückweichen.

„Lass den Zauberstab fallen, Rodolphus."

„Bella, ich!"

„Tu, was ich dir sage!"

Sein Zauberstab fiel zu Boden.

„Also? Was soll das hier?" Sie ging herüber zum Gitter und vergewisserte sich, ob das Schloss unbeschädigt war.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Theater, Bellatrix. Sie ist deine Schwester! Lass mich raus!"

Wütend funkelte sie Lucius an. „Was geht mich meine Schwester an? Die kleine Schlampe darf ruhig auch mal sehen, dass das Leben nicht nur schön ist. Außerdem sollte sie sich geehrt fühlen! Aber so etwas versteht dieses undankbare Miststück natürlich nicht."

„Das bringt sie um!", brüllte Lucius seine Schwägerin an.

„Es ist eine Ehre. ICH würde für den Dunklen Lord jederzeit mein Leben lassen.", schrie sie genauso laut zurück.

„Ja, sicherlich. Warum tust du es dann nicht? Warum gehst du nicht hin, wenn du so heiß darauf bist. Warum muss deine eigene Schwester leiden, wenn es eine Ehre für dich wäre?"

„Weil- Weil…ER MICH NICHT WILL!", rief sie aufgebracht und schlug mit der Faust gegen das Gitter.

„Du bist krank, Bellatrix. Absolut verrückt."

Seine letzte Äußerung bereute Lucius kaum 10 Sekunden später, als ihn ihr Cruciatusfluch hart gegen die Wand warf.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Bitte Narcissa! Versuch dich zu beruhigen."

Ihre Augen waren immer noch schreckgeweitet, an den Händen waren dunkelrote Druckstellen, da wo ER sie festgehalten hatte.

Narcissa schrie und versuchte um sich zu schlagen. Völlig außer sich.

„Narcissa bitte." Severus versuchte ihr den Inhalt eines Fläschchens ein zuflößen. Das stärkste Beruhigungsmittel, das auf dem Markt existierte.

„WARUM?", heulte sie und krallte ihre Nägel in Severus Unterarm.

Er unterdrückte ein Aufschreien, als die Nägel sich tief in das Fleisch bohrten. Irgendwie musste er sie doch beruhigen können.

_Wenn sie so weitermacht, kollabiert sie in den nächsten fünf Minuten. Aber er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Nein, das konnte er nicht._

„Ich…ich will Lucius …er soll kommen. Ich-", schluchzte sie panisch und schlug Severus die Flasche mit dem Beruhigungsmittel aus der Hand.

„Verdammt, Narcissa. Ich will dir doch nur helfen.", rief er und versuchte immer noch, mittlerweile selbst außer sich, die schöne Frau zu fassen zu kriegen.

_Sie war völlig fertig. Er konnte es nicht sehen, wenn sie weinte. Und ihr momentaner Gemütszustand war um einiges von bloß „traurig" oder „frustriert" „Beängstigt", entfernt._

_Er würde sie nicht beruhigen können._

„Rodolphus!", brüllte er, so laut er konnte zur Türe gewandt. Lucius musste her und zwar ganz schnell.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann stürzte in das Zimmer.

Als er Narcissa sah war er in zwei Sätzen am Bett.

„Um Gottes Willen.", keuchte er.

_Zu spät. Alles zu spät. _

„Hol Lucius!", ordnete Severus an und bekam endlich Narcissas linken Arm zu fassen.

Rodolphus sah Severus an.

„Das…geht nicht. Bellatrix ist unten."

_Verdammter Mist. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Sonst würde sie das ganze Prozedere noch mal über sich ergehen lassen._

„Halt sie fest, Rodolphus", sagte er knapp und gab ihm Narcissas linken Arm in die Hand.

„Ich, ich tu ihr weh.", stammelte er, als Severus nach dem Elixier zu suchen begann. Irgendwo musste es doch hingeflogen sein.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Lestrange."

Er tauchte wieder auf. Das Fläschchen in der Hand.

„Halt ihren Kopf."

„Aber, ich will ihr nicht-"

„Mach schon.", schnauzte Severus, der mit argem Unbehagen die pulsierende Ader an Narcissas Hals beobachtete.

_Die Pulswerte mussten katastrophal hoch sein._

Endlich fasste der Mann ihren Kopf und ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit der Bewegung.

Severus öffnete die Flasche. Ebenso hart umfasste er ihren Unterkiefer und flößte ihr gewaltsam den gesamten Inhalt des Fläschchens ein.

„Kannst sie loslassen.", sagte er knapp.

Rodolphus bettete ihren Kopf vorsichtig in die Kissen und strich ihr das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn.

Sie hatte aufgehört zu schreien, aber der Ausdruck von Panik und, was noch viel Schlimmer war, etwas Vorwurfsvolles lag in ihren Augen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Narcissa.", sagte Severus und nahm ihre Armbanduhr von ihrem Handgelenk, um ihren Puls zu kontrollieren.

„Warum, Severus? Warum ich?", schniefte sie.

Der Trank machte es ihr unmöglich sich irgendwie zu rühren oder sich auf zuregen, also rannen stumme Tränen aus ihren Augen.

Für Severus noch viel schlimmer, als das Geschreie und Getobe.

Sanft trocknete er ihre Wangen mit einem Taschentuch, das er aus dem Nichts beschwor.

Stetig wurde der Puls ruhiger. Nach 5 Minuten hatte er seine Ruheposition endlich erreicht. Die beiden Männer sahen zu, wie ihre Augenlider schwerer wurden und irgendwann zufielen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„So ein Monster.", sagte Rodolphus tonlos, als er mit Severus aus dem Zimmer gegangen war.

„Wenigstens darf sie hier oben sein und nicht mit Lucius unten in dem Drecksloch." Severus schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Wenn es tatsächlich geklappt hat, dann darf sie doch sicher nach hause, oder?"

„Sag mal, Rodolphus: Seit wann bist du so am Wohl deiner Schwägerin interessiert?"

Verlegen ging sich der Angesprochene durchs Haar.

„Nein, Rodolphus! Nicht noch mehr Probleme. Sag dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Er räusperte sich. „Wann weißt du, ob es geklappt hat?"

„Spätestens in einer Woche. Aber-"

Rodolphus nickte. Dann, um weiteren Fragen auszuweichen disapparierte er.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Herr? Ich denke es hat funktioniert." Severus verbeugte sich tief vor Voldemort.

Ein freudloses Lächeln seines Herrn.

„Großartig. Ich hoffe, es läuft alles ohne Komplikationen?"

_Jetzt war er dran._

„Um ehrlich zu sein… Es geht ihr schlechter, als angenommen, Herr. Sie…ich denke…"

Er wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Was gedenkst du dagegen zu tun? Ich dulde nicht, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

„Ich denke, wir sollten sie nach hause lassen. In ihrem normalen Umfeld wird sie sicherlich wenigstens etwas zur Ruhe kommen."

„Nach Hause, ja?" Voldemort legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab.

„Das heißt, du hältst es auch für nötig, dass ich Lucius gehen lasse?"

Severus schluckte. Rang sich aber doch zu einem Nicken durch.

Voldemort verstummte.

Minutenlang sagte er kein Wort.

„Dann bring sie heim."

Severus drehte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Warte! Den-", er deutete mit einem langen Finger auf die vermummte Gestalt in der Ecke. „Nimmst du mit."

„Aber, Herr-"

„Widersprich mir nicht, Severus! Er war schon Rodolphus in London sehr hilfreich! Ich will doch nur sichergehen, dass du mich nicht hintergehst, mein Guter."

„Herr, Niemals würde ich-"

Der Dunkle Lord winkte ab.

„Du wirst dich um sie kümmern. Geht irgendetwas schief, dann…", er ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken. „Wird das sehr unangenehm für dich."

**Ja, wie immer ne: Reviewn bitte:-)))**

**Lg Lucia**


	17. Zuhause

**Zu Hause **

„Ich darf wirklich heim. Es ist wirklich wahr.", hauchte Narcissa erleichtert, als Severus die Tür zum Manor öffnete.

„Du kannst mich runterlassen, Severus. Ich denke ich schaff es auch alleine nach Oben."

„Versuch es gar nicht erst.", er hielt sie zurück und hielt sie fester in seinen Armen, als zuvor.

„Glaub mir, ich kann allein laufen.", so gut es ging wehrte sich Narcissa gegen den Griff und versuchte auf die eigenen Beine zu kommen.

Severus war unendlich froh, dass seine Psychopharmaka geholfen hatten. In der letzten Nacht hatte sie zum ersten Mal wieder durchgeschlafen ohne mindestens einmal völlig verwirrt und aufgelöst aufzuschrecken.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage."

Severus wirbelte mit Narcissa im Arm herum.

„Lucius.", Severus spürte Narcissas zierlichen, schwachen Körper in seinen Armen erzittern.

Sie schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen Scham, Verzweiflung und unendlichem Glück.

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

_Schönen Dank auch, Lucius. Wenn ich sie in den letzten Tagen wenigstens ansatzweise aufgebaut habe, dann kann ich jetzt wieder bei Null anfangen._

Lucius lief auf die Beiden zu.

Bevor der Lehrer reagieren konnte, hatte Lucius ihm schon überglücklich seine Frau aus den Armen genommen.

Narcissa zitterte nun stärker und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Haaren ihres Mannes.

Severus hörte sie schluchzen.

„Wie geht es dir, Darling?", zärtlich streichelte Lucius ihren Hinterkopf.

„Ich denke du solltest sie nach Oben bringen, Lucius.", meldete Severus sich leise zu Wort.

_Was tat er da? ER allein hatte hier das sagen. Lucius und Narcissa hatten zu tun, was er sagte und nicht umgekehrt. Er war nicht nur als Arzt und Freund mitgekommen. Er durfte hier bestimmen was zu tun war._

Lucius schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Gib sie mir, Lucius.", sagte Severus ruhig und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Nein."

Narcissa drückte sich fester an ihn, klammerte sich regelrecht fest.

_Nicht nur für Lucius. Für Narcissa._

Severus atmete tief durch und nickte dann.

Lucius registrierte es und trug seine Frau die Treppen herauf.

„Was hältst du von einem Bad, Schatz. Mit rosaroten Blubberblasen?", fragte er sanft als er die Treppen emporstieg.

Sie lachte kurz unter Tränen.

Lucius und das Wort „rosarot" passten irgendwie gar nicht zusammen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus betrat das Schlafzimmer.

Narcissa lag, fest eingewickelt in ein riesiges Badetuch mit dem Wappen der Malfoys, auf ihrem Ehebett.

Ihr Kopf lag in Lucius' Schoß.

Die Augen waren geschlossen und zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche lag wieder ein Ausdruck von Entspannung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sein Blick fiel auf Lucius Hände. Sanft massierten sie Stirn, Kopfhaut und Schläfen seiner Frau.

Leise ging er rückwärts wieder aus dem Zimmer.

_Umso besser, wenn er sie nicht mit Medizin voll pumpen musste. Das würde früher oder später sowieso noch unumgänglich sein._

_Sollte sich ihr Körper wenigstens für ein paar Momente entspannen._

Er ging die Treppen herunter. In der Halle stand die schwarze Gestalt.

„Raus mit dir. Was fällt dir ein-" schnauzte Severus und wies die Gestalt zur Türe.

„Du wirst keinen Fuß hier herein setzen, verstanden?"

Die Gestalt nickte demütig und ging hinaus.

_Unglaublich. Die wurden auch immer dreister. Wie konnte es sich wagen unaufgefordert in ein Anwesen ein zu dringen._

Severus setzte sich in die Küche.

„Master Snape, Sir.", die Hauselfe verbeugte sich vor dem Lehrer. Severus war kein Unbekannter im Hause Malfoy.

Früher war er öfters hier gewesen.

„Darf ich Ihnen auch etwas bringen, Sir?"

„Was meinst du mit „auch"?"

Die Hauselfe sah ihn nervös an.

„Der Herr hat etwas gefordert."

Der Mann sprang auf und hastete nach Oben. Vor der Türe kam er schlitternd zum Stehen.

Lucius hatte Narcissa mittlerweile in ein Nachthemd gesteckt und zugedeckt.

Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und hielt seine linke Hand fest umklammert.

„Du kannst loslassen, mein Engel. Ich gehe nicht weg!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Unbeholfen nahm er der kleinen Hauselfe mit einer Hand das Tablett ab.

Die volle Tasse rutschte von einer Seite zur anderen. Ein fein geschnittenes Pfirsichstück fiel vom Teller.

Das Tablett begann stärker zu wackeln. Schnell ging Severus auf Lucius zu und fing das Tablett gekonnt ab bevor es zu Boden fallen konnte.

„Was ist das für ein Tee?", prüfend roch Severus an der Tasse.

„Lindenblüten?"

Lucius nickte.

„Aber Obst solltest du jetzt nicht essen, Narcissa. Vielleicht in einigen Tagen wieder."

Lucius sah seinen Freund fragend an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus vergewisserte sich, dass die Türe geschlossen war.

„Du hast sie nicht gesehen, Lucius. Sie war- nicht sie selbst. Völlig aufgelöst. Ein spitzer Gegenstand in ihrer Hand und sie hätte sich umgebracht, Lucius."

„Dieses Monster.", Lucius warf eine Vase, ein Geschenk seiner verblichenen Mutter, von ihrem Sockel.

„Ich habe nach dir schicken lassen, aber Rodolphus meinte Bella wäre die ganze Zeit da gewesen."

Lucius nickte stumm.

„Nun ja, jedenfalls habe ich ihr die stärksten Mittel gegeben, die ich hatte. Damit sich ihr Gemütszustand wenigstens ein wenig verbessern konnte.

So etwas habe ich noch nie vorher gesehen, Lucius. Nichtmals während meiner Zeit in St. Mungo."

_Und da hatte er viel gesehen. Ursprünglich hatte er Heiler werden wollen. Doch mit dem Eintritt in den Dunklen Orden hatte sich auch bei ihm alles geändert._

„Es hat also wirklich funktioniert?"

Lucius Fingerknöchel waren weiß geworden. Krampfhaft umfasste er die Kante seines Schreibtischs.

Severus nickte.

„Oh, mein Gott."

„Lucius? Alles in Ordnung?"

„A-alles bestens."

Er versuchte verzweifelt seine Emotionen in den Griff zu kriegen.

„S…sie hat zu mir gesagt, dass- dass sie mir nie wieder in die Augen sehen könnte, wenn sie- wirklich…"

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Sie hat gesagt, sie schämt sich so- Hat sich die Schuld gegeben… Du hast es ihr noch nicht gesagt?"

Severus befürchtete stark, dass sein Freund nicht mehr länger auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen vermochte, also dirigierte er ihn zu seinem Sessel herüber.

„Nein, hab ich nicht.", begann er, als er Lucius sicher in seinen Sessel gedrückt hatte. „Ich bin mir selber nicht sicher. Genau weiß ich es erst morgen, wenn ich sie untersucht habe."

„Heißt das, du wirst hier bleiben? Und dich um sie kümmern?", fragte er erleichtert.

„Ja.", antwortete Severus erstaunt über Lucius Erleichterung.

„Ich schwöre dir Lucius, dass ich alles tun werde, um ihr das Ganze so leicht wie nur möglich zu machen."

Lucius nickte dankbar mit dem Kopf.

„Meinst du, sie hat eine Chance?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir leid."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Puhhhh, irgendwie tun sie mir alle ein wenig leid. Ich fürchte das wird noch viel schlimmer. Naja. Trotzdem bitte reviewn, ja?**_

**_lg Lucia_**


	18. Der Heiler Teil 1

**Der Heiler Teil 1**

„Narcissa. Mein Engel. Severus muss jetzt-"

Sie nickte tapfer und setzte sich auf.

„S- soll ich rausgehen?"

„Bleib bitte da, Lucius.", rief sie mit belegter Stimme, als er schon fast aus der Türe war. Sie begann zu weinen.

„Bitte nicht, Engelchen.", sofort war er wieder an ihrer Seite.

Severus atmete tief ein.

_Würde er das jetzt wirklich tun müssen? _

Mit zittrigen Händen hob er seine Tasche hoch.

_Verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst würde er ihr noch wehtun. _

_Soweit man in der Zaubererwelt den Muggeln auch in den Dingen Medizin voraus war- natürliche Dinge wurden genau wie bei den Muggeln diagnostiziert und behandelt._

'_Natürliche Dinge'! Pah! Als wenn das natürlich gewesen wäre._

Zaghaft wie damals an seinem ersten Tag in St. Mungo näherte er sich dem Bett.

„Glaub mir, ich würde dir das hier lieber ersparen, aber…"

„Du musst mir nichts erklären, Severus.", unterbrach sie ihn und zwang sich zu einem nervösen Lächeln.

Severus nickte und öffnete die Tasche.

Während der Untersuchung warf er Narcissa immer wieder wachsame Blicke zu. Lucius hielt die ganze Zeit kommentarlos ihre Hand, wirkte aber unruhiger als sie selbst und um ein Vielfaches blasser, als sonst.

„M- meinst du, du könntest das Nachthemd kurz anheben, Narcissa? Ich möchte deinen Bauch abtasten."

Lucius zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Narcissa jedoch hob ohne zu zögern das Hemdchen an und wollte es hochziehen, doch dazu kam sie nicht.

„Du wirst dich nicht wirklich vor Severus ausziehen?"

„Was meinst du, wie man sonst feststellen soll, ob-"

„Das wirst du nicht tun. Natürlich gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit.", fast schon zornig nahm er ihre Hände von dem Hemdchen und zog es unsanft nach unten.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Lucius.", sagte Severus vorsichtig. Irgendwo konnte er seinen Freund schon verstehen, aber wo hatte dieser Mann die letzten Jahre gelebt?

Heiler taten, was sie tun mussten. Was dachte er denn, wie Draco auf die Welt gekommen war? Na schön, der Heiler damals war um einiges älter gewesen, als Severus jetzt war, aber hatte Lucius ernsthaft angenommen, dass sein Freund diese Situation ausnutzen würde?

„Du willst bloß meine Frau unsittlich, na du weißt schon! Du dreckiger-" Lucius war aufgestanden und um das Bett herumgegangen.

„Denkst du ernsthaft ich würde Narcissa irgendwie…anfassen?" Auch der Lehrer hatte sich erhoben und sah Lucius wütend an.

„Wieso sonst soll sie sich ausziehen?"

„Lucius, bitte…", begann Narcissa und wühlte sich durch die Kissen aus dem Bett. Keiner der Männer beachtete sie.

„Du willst dich an MEINE Frau ranmachen, Snape!" Lucius schubste seinen Freund so heftig dass er rücklings gegen die Schrankwand prallte.

Ächzend hielt er sich die Seite.

„Aber das lasse ich nicht zu, hörst du?" in einer fließenden Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein, Lucius! Hör auf! Er kann doch nichts dafür."

Ohne sich umzudrehen ging Lucius weiter auf den am Boden liegenden Severus zu.

„Aha! Hab ich's doch geahnt. Du verteidigst ihn, ja? Wie lange läuft das denn schon? Warst du einsam, Narcissa? Als ich in Askaban gesessen habe? Jemanden gesucht, der präsent war? Sicherlich, er hat dir schon immer nachgeschaut. Jetzt begreife ich das."

„Hör auf, Lucius! Du bist ja paranoid.", schrie sie und stützte sich am hölzernen Bettrahmen ab, um zu den beiden Männern zu gelangen.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht geheiratet? Wolltest du sicher gehen, dass die Kinder blond werden?"

„Lucius, hör au-", Severus wurde jäh durch einen Lichtblitz aus Lucius Zauberstab gestoppt. Der Fluch hatte ihn zum Glück nicht getroffen, aber zum Schweigen gebracht.

Im Gegensatz zu dem wutentbrannten Lucius hatte Severus Narcissa endlich bemerkt.

„Für wen hast du denn noch alles die Beine breit gemacht, Narcissa? Das Ministerium? Der Orden…Hab ich noch etwas vergessen? **Und jetzt hast du dich vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich schwängern lassen!"**

Alles was noch zu hören war, war der dumpfe Aufschlag, als Narcissas schwacher Körper auf die harten Holzdielen fiel.

Stille.

Dann erst drehte Lucius sich langsam um.

„Oh, mein-"

„Du verdammter Idiot.", Severus hatte sich aufrichten können und kniete neben der bewusstlosen Narcissa.

„Hättest du ihr nicht direkt ein Jagdmesser direkt in die Brust stechen können?", zornig hob er Narcissa auf und legte sie vorsichtig zurück aufs Bett.

„Vielleicht hättest du sie dann weniger verletzt."

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. _Was hatte er gesagt? Hatte er ihr wirklich all das an den Kopf geworfen? Hatte er sie wirklich beschuldigt mit seinem Freund ins Bett gegangen zu sein?_

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Physisch fehlt ihr nichts, hoff ich zumindest, aber Lucius du- Du hast sie fertig gemacht. Ihr den Rest gegeben. Was meinst du, wie verwirrt sie sein wird, wenn sie aufwacht? Sie braucht dich Lucius! Aber ich habe sie nicht hierher gebracht damit du sie seelisch umbringst!"

Der blonde Mann war auf den Sessel neben dem Ehebett gesunken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Ein Geräusch an der Türe.

„Was zur Hölle, suchst du schon wieder hier? Hatte ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Dein Platz ist draußen!", Severus war außer sich, la s er zur Türe ging und die Gestalt vor sich her durch den Gang aus Lucius Blickfeld trieb.

**Danke für eure Reviews. Vor allem für die ganz langen :-) Wie zum Beispiel das von der Zora, was leider hier nicht upgeloadet werden kann. Aber weil ich so stolz bin pack ichs einfach hierrein:-)**

_Spannend, fesselnd - und manchmal auch zum Lachen. Eine klasse Geschichte,  
habe sie bis hierhin in einem Rutsch durchgelesen. Du portraitierst  
Narcissa und Lucius in ihrer - auch konfilktbeladenen - Beziehung  
zueinander sehr glaubwürdig.  
Interessant, dass Severus bei dir ursprünglich Heiler werden wollte - die  
gleiche Idee hatte ich nämlich auch. ;-) Im sechsten Band weist ja auch  
einigfes in diese Richtung.  
Hat der Dunkle Lord Narcissa geschwängert? Und was wird das für ein Baby  
werden? Lässt mich an gewisse Horrorfilme denken ... Hoffentlich kann  
Severus ihr in dieser schwierigen Situation helfen ...  
Bin gespannt, wie's weitergeht.  
_

** Hab ich mich sehr drüber gefreut. (aber auch über alle anderen.)**

**Lg Lucia**


	19. Absoluteigenartig

**Absolut…eigenartig**

„Und?"

Severus nickte betreten.

Bleich lief Lucius Richtung Tür.

„Wo willst du hin, Lucius?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und versperrte seinem Freund den Weg.

„Zu Narcissa, natürlich!"

„Es tut mir leid, Lucius, aber- sie will dich nicht sehen."

„Aber, ich muss ihr doch erklären, dass sie sich auf mich verlassen kann, dass so was nie wieder vorkommt. Dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe. Dann ist sie nicht mehr böse auf mich."

Severus drückte ihn zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Sie ist nicht sauer. Nur furchtbar enttäuscht und sie schämt sich so schrecklich."

„Aber sie kann doch nichts dafür."

„ICH WEIß! Aber du verdammter Vollidiot hast ihr gerade etwas anderes gesagt! Sie ist völlig labil, Lucius!"

„Es tut mir so leid."

„Reiß dich in Zukunft zusammen und-!"

„Aber. Es ist einfach alles- so schwer."

„Und benimm dich nicht wie ein kleiner egoistischer Bengel!"

Lucius verstummte prompt.

Gespannt wartete Severus auf seine Reaktion.

Ein verlegenes Nicken.

„Ich würde sie so gerne-"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du wirst-"

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff er sich an den Unterarm.

„Du gehst nicht zu ihr, verstanden?", sagte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, wie zu einem kleinen Jungen bevor er disapparierte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Narcissa? Engel? Darf ich reinkommen?"

Als niemand antwortete öffnete er einfach die Türe und schlich barfuss auf Zehenspitzen ans Bett.

Seine Frau lag blass mit geschlossenen Augen unter einer dicken grünen Decke. Ihr Brustkorb bewegte sich langsam und schwerfällig.

Lucius nahm behutsam ihre Hände. Sie waren eiskalt und feucht.

„Geh bitte, Lucius."

Der Mann erschrak so heftig, dass er ihre Hände losließ und einen Satz vom Bett wegmachte.

Narcissa öffnete ihre Augen.

„Lass mich erklären-"

„Keine Erklärungen Lucius. Bitte geh."

„Du…hast geweint?"

Beschämt wandte sie das Gesicht ab.

Lucius ging um das Bett herum und kniete sich auf gleiche Augenhöhe mit ihr hin.

„Kannst du nicht einmal ein „Nein" akzeptieren, Lucius? Nur dieses eine Mal?" Ihre Stimme klang schwach.

„Sieh mich an Narcissa.", sagte er leise und berührte ihre nasse Wange.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich weiß auch nicht, es war-"

„Ich bin schwanger, Lucius."

Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Ich will das nicht.", schluchzte sie und ihre Hände klammerten sich an die grüne Decke.

Langsam schwoll das Schluchzen zu einem verzweifelten Weinen an, wie Lucius es noch nie von seiner Frau gehört hatte.

Entschlossen verbannte er die Hilflosigkeit aus seinen Gedanken und setzte sich neben seine Frau aufs Bett.

Sie sah ihn an.

Die blauen Augen waren glasig und über ihr ganzes Gesicht kullerten dicke Tränen.

„Ich brauche dich, du blöder Idiot.", heulte sie und umklammerte seine Brust.

Ein wenig überwältigt schloss er seine Arme um sie. Er spürte wie ihr Schluchzen ihren Körper durchzuckte, hörte ihr Herz wie wild pochen.

„Das ist nicht fair.", heulte sie in seine Brust.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte er und kraulte ihren Nacken. „Ich schwöre dir, ich werde alles für dich tun. Alles wird gut werden, glaub mir! Alles. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, ich bin schuld, Narcissa. An allem. Aber, du musst mir glauben, ich liebe dich so sehr. Und glaub mir, wenn ich könnte ich würde mit dir tauschen."

Er meinte das ganz ernsthaft, umso erstaunter war er, als Narcissa sich ein Stückchen von ihm wegdrückte und seinen Bauch begutachtete.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, ein Bauch würde dir nicht stehen, Lucius. Ich bin mit Bauch weitaus attraktiver. ", sie lachte nasal und schluckte die nächsten Tränen herunter.

„Und du bist so tapfer, mein Engel. So schrecklich tapfer. Ein Funken von deinem Mut in mir und ich wäre damals nie zu ihm gegangen. Ich hätte auf dich gehört. Oh, mein Gott. Narcissa! Es tut mir so leid.", wimmerte er und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem blonden, duftendem Haar.

„Jetzt ist es zu spät, Lucius.", ihre Stimme klang bitter, aber trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

„Meinst du, ich darf jetzt einmal nicht stark sein, Lucius? Mir geht's wirklich nicht gut.", sie sagte das ohne jeden Vorwurf, ganz im Gegenteil eher freundlich und das war es, was Lucius einen schweren Stich versetzte.

_Wieder hatte er die ganze Last auf sie geladen. Eben noch hatte er ihr versprochen für sie da zu sein und jetzt?_

_Er war erbärmlich._

„Nein, das bist du nicht, Lucius."

_Hatte er das eben ausgesprochen?_

„Nein, hast du nicht."

_Nicht nur stark auch noch so unheimlich klug._

„Vielen Dank."

_Er sah sie an._

„Wenn du so aufgewühlt bist, fliegen mir deine Gedanken regelrecht zu Lucius. Das ist schon immer so gewesen. Aber meinst du, dass ich jetzt wieder die Kranke sein darf?"

Abrupt stand er auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Narcissa seufzte.

Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

Zu erschöpft um sich zu bewegen ließ sie sich einfach fallen, sodass sie quer auf dem Bett lag.

Die Türe ging wieder auf.

Lucius kam herein. Die geröteten Haut war wieder ebenmäßig vornehm blass und die Kleidung geordnet.

Narcissa bereitete sich auf einen weiteren Wutanfall ihres Mannes vor.

Aber nichts passierte. Leichtfüßig kam er auf sie zu und hob sie vorsichtig hoch.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, als er sie richtig herum ins Bett legte und zudeckte.

„Du bist der merkwürdigste Mann, den die Welt je gesehen hat, Lucius Malfoy.", ihre Stimme klang amüsiert, doch ihre Augen wirkten müde.

„Schlaf ein wenig, Engelchen.", sagte er und streichelte ihre Stirn.

„Absolut…eigenartig…", murmelte sie schläfrig und schloss die Augen.

**_Achjaaa. Geht auhc bald schon weiter. Immer fleißig reviewn :-)_**

**_Liebe Grüße Lucia_**


	20. Das Hemdchen

**Das Hemdchen**

„Ganz ruhig mein Engel. Es wird gleich besser."

Die beiden standen im Badezimmer. Schon seit Tagen ging das so und er konnte nichts tun außer ihr das Haar zurückhalten, sie zu streicheln und ihr zu vergewissern, dass es sicherlich gleich besser werden würde.

Schon damals mit Draco war ihr oft schlecht gewesen, aber das hier war gänzlich anormal.

_Wo war Severus, wenn man ihn wirklich brauchte?_

Narcissa schnappte nach Luft.

„Ich- ich kann nicht mehr.", keuchte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Um ihre verheulten, hellblauen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und ihr Gesicht war milchig weiß.

Erschöpft lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

„Na, komm Engelchen, dann bring ich dich wieder ins Bett."

Sie nickte. Ihr Gehirn gab den Befehl das rechte Bein anzuheben. Nichts passierte. Narcissa schluchzte auf „Ich kann nicht mehr, Lucius. Gar nichts mehr."

Lucius hob sie mit besorgter Miene hoch. Seit das hier angefangen hatte, hatte sie nichts von dem Essen mehr bei sich behalten. Seit gut vier Tagen hatte sie gar nichts mehr gegessen, aus Angst die Übelkeit würde noch länger dauern.

Unglücklicherweise hatte das nichts gebracht. Die Übelkeit war geblieben und Narcissa spuckte nur noch Galle und Blut.

Er deckte den zitternden Körper seiner Frau zu.

„Woll'n wir nicht wenigstens noch mal versuchen etwas zu essen, Darling? Bitte!"

Sie schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Du musst was essen."

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

Lucius seufzte und stellte den Teller wieder weg.

„Dann wenigstens etwas trinken, einen Schluck nur! Für mich."

Er nahm die Tasse.

„Es ist bloß Tee, Engelchen. Davon wird das Bauchweh vielleicht besser."

Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand nach der Tasse aus.

„Nein. Wie willst du die Tasse denn mit deinen zittrigen Fingern halten? Ich mach das."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie es schön gefunden, wenn er sie umsorgt hätte, wie ein kleines Kind, aber so…

„Bitte, Lucius. Ich komm mir schon unfähig genug vor." Ihre Stimme war heiser und hatte etwas Weinerliches an sich, was Lucius bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers schmerzte.

Vorsichtig gab er ihr die Tasse in die Hand.

Es sah aus, als würde sie mindestens einen Inhalt von 20 kg in ihrer Tasse transportieren.

Angestrengt nichts zu verschütten und die Tasse in der Hand zu behalten, führte sie sie zum Mund.

Zögerlich öffnete sie die Lippen einen Spalt breit.

„Oh nein.", heulte sie völlig entnervt und aufgelöst.

Der Tee ergoss sich über die grüne Decke und ihr Nachthemd.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Tee schon seit einigen Stunden gestanden, war also nicht sonderlich heiß, sonst hätte sie sich übelst verbrannt. So breitete sich nur ein großer dunkler Fleck auf dem Hemdchen aus.

„Entschuldige bitte.", wimmerte sie und löste die nasse Stelle von ihrer Brust.

Lucius stellte die Tasse beiseite.

„Entschuldige was?"

„Dass- dass ich so ungeschickt bin und-"

Lucius hielt ihr einen Finger vor die Lippen.

„Das bist du nicht."

Wieder hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Badezimmer. Schon früher hatte es ihn nicht angestrengt seine Frau zu tragen, aber jetzt wog sie kaum noch etwas.

Irgendetwas musste er ihr zu essen geben, sonst würde sie vor seien Augen verhungern ohne es selbst zu merken.

„Du kannst mich auf den Rand von der Badewanne setzen, Lucius.", sagte sie und deutete herüber zu ihrem goldenen Lieblingsbadeobjekt.

„Sicher?"

Sie nickte resolut.

Langsam ließ er sie herunter und setzte sie auf der breiten Kante ab.

„Lehn dich gegen die Wand, Cissy. Ich geh dir ein neues Hemdchen holen."

Auf halbem Weg zur Türe drehte er sich noch mal um und schaute, ob sie noch saß. Die Augen geschlossen und gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfend lehnte sie an der gekachelten Wand.

„Das Rote oder lieber das niedliche Weiße mit den Rüschen?"

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, als Lucius wieder im Badezimmer stand mit den beiden Nachthemden in der Hand.

„Das 'Niedliche'. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du meine Nachtwäsche 'Niedlich' findest."

„Das verstehst du unter Nacht- "WÄSCHE"? Da hattest du aber schon heißere Fummel a-", er verstummte und errötete kaum merklich.

Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter.

Er verschwand wieder im Ankleidezimmer.

„Und das hier finde ich auch sehr hübsch. Das Weiße mit den kleinen Besen drauf, was Draco dir damals ge-"

Ein trockenes Schluchzen aus dem Bad.

„Oh, Cissy. Verzeih mir, ich wollte nicht…"

„Er- er war gerade sieben. Da hat er's mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Weißt du noch?"

Lucius nickte und hielt ihr den Stoff hin.

„Ich hab ihn mit nach London genommen, als du mit deinen Freundinnen hier warst. Er wollte unbedingt in diesen Laden, aber ich durfte nicht mitkommen…"

Er lachte.„Ich glaube ich habe eine halbe Stunde mit dem Rücken zu dem Geschäft gestanden, bis er wiederkam."

Narcissa roch an dem Stoff.

„Ich musste es anziehen. Er hat darauf bestanden. Weißt du noch? Bevor er ins Bett gegangen ist."

„Es ging dir kaum über deinen Po und obenrum…"

„Ist alles rausgequollen.", sie zuckte abrupt vor Schmerz zusammen, als sie lachte.

„Er fand's toll. Aber dann hat er dir gesagt, dass es ja eigentlich für den Sommer gedacht ist. Er war ja noch so klein, er konnte deine Größe gar nicht einschätzen. Weißt du noch was er gesagt hat?"

Sie nickte.

„_Zieh lieber Daddys an. Die sind viel länger und kuscheliger, als deine. Ich will nicht, dass du Schnupfen kriegst."_

„Oh, Lucius, was hat er mit meinem Kind gemacht?"

„Alles wird wieder gut werden, Schatz."

Einen Moment lang hielt er sie in seinen Armen.

„Das Niedliche'?"

Sie nickte lächelnd, wobei ihr kleine Tränchen über die Lippen liefen.

Lucius richtete sie auf und zog ihr das alte Hemd aus.

Sie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Oh mein Gott.", so kräftig wie sie konnte drückte sie sich von ihrem Mann weg und machte einige wackelige Schritte auf den Spiegel zu.

Mit einer zittrigen Hand fuhr sie über ihr Gesicht, dann langsam herunter über ihre Brüste zu ihrem Bauch.

„Ich- ich sehe ja grauenhaft aus. Wie kannst du nur mich nur-"

Fassungslos fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen an ihren Augenpartien entlang.

Lucius war hinter sie getreten.

Sie musterte ihn. _Perfekt, wie eh und je_.

„Sieh dich bloß an. Und ich bin so…hässlich."

„Um Gottes Willen, nein, Engelchen. Niemals wirst du hässlich sein. Du bist krank. Das ist alles. Und das geht vorüber."

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Viel zu hässlich. Viel zu hässlich für dich."

„Wirst du wohl still sein, Narcissa."

Fest schloss er sie in seine Arme.

Ein leiser Schmerzlaut entfuhr ihr.

Sofort lockerte er erschrocken seine Umarmung.

„So wunderschön", flüsterte er in ihr linkes Ohr. Sie drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem leicht geöffneten Hemd.

Lucius angelte mit seinem rechten Arm nach dem ‚Niedlichen' Hemdchen.

„So wunder-wunderschön."

**ach ja, sie tut mir einfach so leid. Aber ich tu mir auch leid. Sacht ihr: erste Matheklausur mit 5 verhauen? Oha. Jaja. Mathe und ich. Prima Sache!**

**Reviews würden mich aufbauen:-)**

**Lg LM**


	21. Füttern

**'Füttern'**

Nach einer weiteren Nacht, die die beiden größtenteils über der Toilette im Badezimmer verbracht hatten, tauchte Severus endlich auf.

„Ach nein. Der Superheiler taucht auch wieder mal auf?" Lucius stand von Narcissas Bett auf und zog ihn mit sich ins Nebenzimmer.

„Narcissa geht es elend. Um genau zu sein: Sie KOTZT sich seit Tagen die Seele aus dem Leib! Und du hast dich nicht einmal bli-"

Lucius verstummte augenblicklich, als sein Blick auf Severus' Gesicht fiel.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?" er streckte seine Hand aus um Severus vermacktes und zerdötschtes Gesicht zu untersuchen.

„Lass das Lucius! Ich bin kein Kind."

„Wer war das Severus?"

Der Lehrer starrte beharrlich zu Boden.

„Nein.", Lucius erschauderte.

„Sag, dass es nicht Draco war!"

Severus schwieg.

Das reichte Lucius als Antwort.

„Wieso?"

„Lu- Lucius. Wer ist da bei dir?"

Die Männerstimmen hatten sie geweckt. Zitternd vor Kälte stand sie vor der Türe und versuchte die Klinke herunterzudrücken.

Schließlich erschien sie im Türrahmen.

„Du sollst doch nicht aufstehen, Liebes.", er eilte seiner Frau entgegen und stützte sie.

„Ich habe – Stimmen gehört und da… Oh nein. Severus? Was…?"

Sie deutet mit dem rechten Arm auf sein Gesicht.

„Das tut gar nichts zur Sache. Lass dich mal ansehen."

„Nein, nein. Mir geht's… gut.", sagte sie hastig.

„Oh ja. So siehst du auch aus!", er öffnete seine Tasche. „Was tut dir weh?"

„Alles.", sagte Lucius und half ihr sich hinzulegen.

Severus legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Habt ihr mal Fieber gemessen?"

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heb noch mal die Decke hoch."

Lucius lüftete die Decke.

„Bei Merlin, Narcissa! Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen."

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht gestern, ich-"

„Ha!", Lucius lachte hysterisch auf. „Du hast seit mindestens 4 Tagen nichts gegessen."

„Wie bitte?"

„M-mir war immer so schlecht und…"

„Lass ihr sofort was zu essen bringen, Lucius."

Eine halbe Stunde später

„Ich bitte dich, Cissa. Das ist doch albern! Wie lange willst du das Spielchen denn noch spielen."

Wieder drehte sie sich trotzig von der Gabel weg.

„Du benimmst dich schlimmer, als ein kleines Kind!"

„Ich möchte nicht essen, Lucius."

„Du MUSST aber."

Sie schüttelte wimmernd den Kopf.

„Oh, Cissy- Bi-"

„In Ordnung, das reicht Lucius.", Severus hatte dem Spiel eine Weile zugesehen. Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und ging zu den beiden herüber.

„Halt sie fest."

„Was?"

„Halt sie fest. Ich zwäng ihr das Zeug runter."

Lucius machte eine erschrockene Miene.

„Von mir aus können wir es auch anders herum machen."

Narcissa lehnte sich zurück. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass weder Severus noch ihr eigener Mann wirklich dazu in der Lage wäre etwas mit ihr zu machen, was sie nicht wollte.

Im Grunde wusste sie selbst nicht, warum sie sich so sehr dagegen wehrte etwas zu essen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig überfüllt. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, der einzige Gedanke, der klar war, war nichts essen nur nicht wieder brechen. Sie wollte nicht mehr.

_Jede einzelne Magendarmerkrankung war schon immer die Hölle für sie gewesen und jetzt das_…

Jäh wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Lucius hatte ihre Handgelenke in seine linke Hand genommen mit seiner Rechten drückte er ihren Kopf zurück.

„Aua, Lucius. Auuu. Du tust mir weh.", erschrocken ließ er sie los.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und schob Lucius den Teller herüber.

Wieder wurde sie zurückgedrückt. Viel grober als zuvor, obwohl Severus sich sichtlich Mühe gab sanft zu sein.

„Jetzt mach!"

Zögerlich bewegte sich seine Hand auf ihren Mund zu.

Narcissa stieß ein Wimmern aus.

„Mach! Ich kann ihr nichts gegen die Schmerzen geben, solange sie nichts im Magen hat."

Entschlossener zwängte Lucius ihr den Löffel in den Mund. Sie versuchte die Suppe auszuspucken. Lucius hielt ihr selbst mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck den Mund zu, bis sie geschluckt hatte.

Nach den nächsten drei Löffeln sah sie endlich ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich weiter zu wehren.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Braves Mädchen.", Lucius streichelte ihre Wange.

„M- mir wird übel, Lucius."

Zitternd richtete sie sich auf.

„Warte! Bleib liegen."

Severus drückte sie zurück.

„Hier. Damit wird es besser, in Ordnung?"

Hastig schluckte sie den gesamten Inhalt des Fläschchens herunter.

**Reviews, bitte, ja?**

**Lucia**


	22. Der Heiler Teil 2

**Der Heiler Teil 2**

„Du hast gelogen.", heulte sie und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten gegen das Marmor im Bad.

„Garnichts wird besser. NICHTS." Sie fegte eine kleine Flasche Parfum vom Badezimmerschrank.

„Narcissa, beruhig dich!", Lucius versuchte ihre Arme zu fassen.

„NEIN. Er hat gelogen. Er hat gelogen."

Severus war verwirrt. Niemand konnte Tränke so perfekt herstellen, wie er. Niemals unterlief ihm ein Fehler.

Nachdem die erste Essenz keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt hatte, hatte er ihr eine zweite verabreicht.

Das genaue Gegenteil von Genesung war eingetreten.

Seit geschlagenen 2 Stunden war sie schon im Badezimmer. Völlig aufgelöst, übermüdet und entkräftet.

„Ich versteh auch nicht, warum-"

„Du hast es versprochen, Severus."

„Nun, ich- Dürfte ich in deinem Keller noch mal etwas zusammenmischen, Lucius?"

Er nickte flüchtig und schlang seine Arme um Narcissas abgemagerte Taille.

„Du wirst jetzt ins Bett gehen!"

_Nichts funktionierte. Sechs verschieden Mixturen hatte er jetzt schon ausprobiert. Vom stinknormalen Hausmittel bis zur neuesten Erfindung der Zaubermedizin. Nichts half._

Mittlerweile war zu der Übelkeit ein hohes Fieber und Schüttelfrost gekommen.

Zu schwach um sich zu bewegen, lag Narcissa mit halb geschlossenen Augen, verschwitzt und bleich im Bett.

Lucius saß daneben und hielt ihre Hand. Auch er zitterte verhalten vor Erschöpfung.

**_3 Uhr morgens._**

„Leg dich schlafen, Lucius.", murmelte Narcissa und fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein.", er rieb sich die Augen.

„Tust du ja auch nicht…", sie holte angestrengt Luft. „ Du bist doch direkt nebenan."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Ich würde so gerne schlafen.", jammerte sie.

Die Türe ging langsam auf.

„Komm ruhig rein, Severus… Wir sind wach."

„Ich habe eine Idee!"

Die ganze Nacht hatte er unten vorm Kamin gegrübelt.

„Nicht noch ein Trank…", sagte sie leise.

„Nein, keine Angst. Zumindest nicht fürs Erste."

„Was dann?"

„Ich müsste etwas ausprobieren."

Narcissa stöhnte auf.

„Dafür bräuchte ich etwas von dir?"

Narcissa öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Ihre Stimme versagte. Teils genervt über das eigene Versagen ihres Körpers und fürchterlich verunsichert sah sie Lucius an.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Blut."

„Wie bitte?"

Er war hellwach.

„Blut? Wie meinst du, willst du…ich meine Blut?"

„Nicht viel Lucius. Nur ein klein wenig. Die Muggel tun das andauernd."

„Sich Blut aussaugen?"

„Nein! Abnehmen. Es gibt, ach Lucius, das verstehst du nicht. Es gibt Möglichkeiten Krankheitserreger im Blut zu erkennen und dementsprechend Medikamente herzustellen."

Lucius sah erstaunt aus.

„Tut das weh?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Kaum."

Lucius sah seine Frau an. Inzwischen schien ihr alles egal. Das Fieber war wieder gestiegen und ließ Narcissa nur noch verschwommen mitkriegen, was um sie herum passierte.

„Versuch es."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass es nicht wehtut?"

Misstrauisch beäugte Lucius die lange Nadel am Ende des dünnen Röhrchens.

„Ich sagte doch: kaum."

Severus band ein Tuch um ihren Oberarm und titschte einige Male auf die gut sichtbare hellblaue Ader.

Narcissa zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Nadel in ihre Ader stach.

Verwirrt suchte sie nach der Quelle, des Schmerzes.

Sie stieß einen stummen Schrei aus, als sie ihr Blut scheinbar schwerelos aus ihrem Arm durch die Luft (sie konnte das Röhrchen nicht erkennen) in eine Ampulle in Severus Hand fließen sah.

Severus zog die Nadel aus ihrem Arm und wies Lucius an ein saueres Tuch auf die Einstichstelle zu drücken.

Dann verschwand er mit dem Fläschchen im Keller.

Einen ganzen Tag ließ er sich nicht blicken.

Lucius war im Stillen verzweifelt. Narcissa sprach nicht mehr. Teilnahmslos lag sie im Bett. Die einzige Bewegung, die von ihr ausging war das gelegentliche Zucken der Augenlider und der manchmal flache, manchmal schwere langsame Atem.

Alle fünfzehn Minuten brachte eine der Hauselfen eine neue Schale mit kaltem Wasser und neue Tücher.

Lucius war inzwischen ein Profi im Wadenwickelmachen geworden. Einmal hatte er Narcissa dabei zugesehen, als Draco klein gewesen war.

Sie wäre stolz auf ihn, wenn sie mitkriegen würde, was er ganz allein zustande gebracht hatte. Mit jedem Mal hoffte er das Fieber würde sinken.

Zum mittlerweile sicher dreißigstem Mal hob er ihre Beine an und wechselte die Tücher.

Etwas berührte seine Handfläche. Ihre Hand suchte langsam nach seiner.

Lucius gab sie ihr und sah sie an.

„Danke.", formten ihre Lippen, dann ließ sie ihren Kopf wieder in ihr Kissen fallen.

„Schläft sie?", Severus war leise mit verschiedenfarbigen Fläschchen hereingekommen.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und deckte sie wieder zu.

Er warf die benutzten Tücher vom letzten Mal in die Waschschüssel und bedeutete dem Elfen sie wegzubringen.

„Was ist das?", fragte der Tränkemeister erstaunt und stellte die Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch.

„Wadenwickel.", sagte er einsilbig und ließ sich auf den Sessel direkt neben ihrem Bett fallen.

Severus zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Seit wann weißt du, wie man Wadenwi-"

„Ist doch egal.", er streichelte ihre glühende Stirn.

„Narcissa, ich habe-", begann Severus.

„Sie kann dich nicht hören."

„Was meinst du damit?", er eilte um das Bett herum und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

„Narcissa? Hörst du ich?"

Keine Reaktion. Nichtmals als er ihr in die Augen leuchtete.

„Mist!", stieß er aus und ging wieder herüber zu seinen Fläschchen.

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Du hattest die Kellertüre verschlossen!"

Severus hielt inne. Ja, das hatte er wirklich. Und jetzt lag sie da. Vor Erschöpfung und hohem Fieber gänzlich weggetreten, fast schon komatös.

Zielsicher packte er eins der Fläschchen und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

Problemlos öffnete er ihren Mund und ließ zwei Tropfen in ihren Rachen gleiten.

Mit seinem Zauberstab an ihrer Kehle löste er einen schwachen Schluckreflex aus.

„Gegen das Fieber.", sagte er als Erklärung zu Lucius.

„Gib mir die grüne Flasche."

Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte nach etwas Grünem.

„Nein, Lucius. Nicht blau! Grün!"

„Entschuldige."

Zu müde.

Severus griff selbst nach der Flasche.

„Gegen Übelkeit."

„Und das konntest du alles mit ihrem Blut machen?"

„Nein! Wegen ihrem Blut, Lucius. Aber ich befürchte das Serum gegen Übelkeit…ich denke nicht dass es funktioniert. Es ist das…Kind. Das Fieber kommt von ihrem Körper, aber die Übelkeit, das ist das Kind. So übel war ihr das letzte Mal nicht, oder?"

Lucius nickte abwesend.

Severus Arm griff langte noch einmal hinter sich und nahm ein rotes Fläschchen.

Nachdem er ihr die Flüssigkeit eingeflößt hatte, fielen Narcissa sofort die Augen zu. Ihr Atem würde endlich etwas gleichmäßiger und leichter.

Lucius atmete erleichtert auf.

„Wie lange schläft sie jetzt?"

„Lange genug, dass du dich auch mal hinlegen kannst. Du siehst fürchterlich aus."

Lucius zog den Sessel näher zu ihrem Bett und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Wie du willst, aber du wirst schlafen."

„Ich kann eh nicht mehr schlafen seit…"

Severus entkorkte eine weitere Flasche. „Lass uns morgen reden Lucius." Seine Hand huschte über sein Glas und tröpfelte dabei einen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in das Wasser.

Niemals würde er zur Ruhe kommen. Verständlich. Ab das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte war ein Lucius Malfoy, der selbst einen Schwächeanfall erlitt. Schließlich war er nicht mehr der allerjüngste.

„Trink was."

Er hielt ihm das Glas hin.

Lucius besah sich den Inhalt.

„Wasser!"

Er setzte das Glas an die Lippen und leerte es. Severus grinste.

„Du Hund.", murmelte Lucius leicht belustigt und glücklich bevor seine Kopf neben Narcissas Schulter auf die Matratze sackte.

**Puuuh, naja. Es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten...Irgendwann!**

**Lg Lucia**


	23. Dracos Rückkehr

**_Da bin ich wieder! _**

**_(Alle mal bitte auf den Stuhl springen, Hüte, Kappen oder Pantoffeln in die Luft werfen und laut Juchhuuuu schreinen, ja) Und hier kommt uahc mal direkt ein neues Kapitölchen._**

**_Viele Reviews bitte, ja? _**

**_Lg Lucia_**

**Dracos Rückkehr**

Lucius wurde durch zwei leise Stimmen geweckt.

„Was ist mit ihr, Severus?"

Rodolphus Lestrange ging näher an das Bett heran.

„Beruhig dich. Es ist nichts. Sie schläft. Das Fieber geht endlich zurück. Wurde auch Zeit. Einen Moment dachte ich, sie würde es nicht schaffen."

„Ihr müsst sie nach St. Mungo bringen, Severus. Sie stirbt euch weg und…das würde ich nicht ver-"

Lucius setzte sich auf.

Prüfend ließ er seine Augen über den Körper seiner Frau wandern. Ihre Stirn war nicht mehr so rot, wie am Tag davor und sie schwitzte nicht mehr ganz so stark.

Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange.

„Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen.", platzte es aus Rodolphus heraus. „Wie kann er nur diesem…Engel etwas antun."

Lucius musterte seinen Schwager stirnrunzelnd und auch Severus sah Rodolphus irritiert an.

Er räusperte sich verlegen.

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein.

„Raus mit dir. Wie oft noch!", Severus schleuderte einen Fluch in den Gang und die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt verschwand aus dem Haus.

„Was will der hier?", fragte Rodolphus ärgerlich.

Severus zuckte die Achseln.

„L- Lucius?" Die Blicke der Männer fielen gleichzeitig auf die blasse Frau. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte in die Runde.

„Rodolphus? Was machst du denn hier?" Ihre Stimme klang verschlafen. Sie schien sich aber trotzdem über seinen Besuch zu freuen.

Ihr Schwager trat vor und küsste, ganz zu Lucius Verärgerung, ihre Hand.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht, Cissa."

Sie lächelte.

„Wie geht es meiner Schwester?"

Wieder typisch Narcissa. Immer erst fragen, wie es den Anderen geht. Noch bevor man sich um sich selbst kümmert.

Rodolphus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde nicht mehr schlau aus ihr. Sie hat sich verändert, weißt du…Sie-"

„Wie geht es meinem Kind?"

„Meinst du mich Mutter, oder das, was du da heranzüchtest?"

Ein großer, junger blonder Mann war in die Türe getreten.

„Draco!", Narcissa richtete sich so schnell auf, dass die beiden Männer zu ihren Seite nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnten.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei umklammerte sie ihre Taille.

„Um Himmels Willen.", Lucius stützte sie ab und drückte sie zurück.

„Der eigene Sohn wird zu kompliziert, da macht man einfach ein Neues, oder Mutter?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Lucius war aufgestanden und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„Schweig sofort, Draconius!"

„So angespannt, Vater? Ist es etwa nicht von dir? Ein kleiner Bastard?"

Narcissa begann zu weinen.

„Du hast gar keine Ahnung. SCHWEIG, sofort."

„Wieso?"

„Weil dein Vater es dir sagt!"

„Was wenn du gar nicht mein Vater bist? Vielleicht ist sie dir ja damals schon fremd ge-"

Drei Flüche trafen den Jungen aufeinmal. Die Männer standen aufgebracht im Raum. Narcissa heulte auf. Sie kroch aus dem Bett und ließ sich neben ihren Sohn fallen.

„Draco, mein Schatz-"

Sie beugte sich über ihn.

Lucius hob sie hoch.

„Er verdient keine Mutter, wie dich Narcissa. Und er ist es nicht wert, dass du dich wegen ihm gefährdest."

Er deckte sie wieder zu.

„Das stimmt nicht.", jammerte sie. „Er ist ein guter Junge…Und- Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?"

Rodolphus und Severus hatten den Jungen hochgehoben und trugen ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Weit genug weg von dir, dass er dir nicht wehtun kann.", sagte Rodolphus finster und scherte sich nicht darum, dass der Kopf seines Neffen gerade geräuschvoll gegen den Türrahmen gekracht war.


	24. Vater gegen Sohn

**Vater gegen Sohn**

„Draco? Draco? Engelchen. Werd doch bitte wieder wach ja?" Der junge Mann schlug die Augen auf.

In seinem Kopf schien ein ganzer Orkan gewütet zu haben. Er fühlte sich, wie nach einer schwer durchzechten Nacht.

Seine Mutter streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Mum, ich…", schlagartig kamen sie alle zurück. Die Sachen, die er ihr wieder mal an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Mummy. Ich wollte nicht…"

„Ich weiß, Darling. Ich weiß." Sie legte ihre Stirn gegen seine und sah ihm in die Augen.

Ja, das war ihr Sohn. So, wie sie ihn kannte. Die Augen nicht mehr getrübt, sondern aufrichtig und klar.

„Wirklich Mummy, Ich wollte dir nicht- Was ist los Mum?"

Die Hand seiner Mutter hatte begonnen zu zittern. Kalter Schweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus.

„Es…ist-", begann sie und sank dann neben ihm aufs Bett.

„Mum?", Verzweiflung stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, als seine Mutter ohnmächtig auf ihn herabsank.

„Mutter, was ist mit dir … Ich…DAD!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius hatte sich ein Bad eingelassen und ließ seine müden und verspannten Glieder im heißen Wasser entspannen.

Narcissa hatte ihn wahrhaftig dazu gezwungen. Keine Widerrede zugelassen. Er war erleichtert, dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Das Mittel von Severus schien tatsächlich gewirkt zu haben.

„DAD!"

Lucius schreckte hoch.

Draco. Er musste- Oh nein,. Er musste gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur etwas gegen den Kopfschmerz haben, aber den Gefallen würde er seinem Sohn nicht tun. Nicht nach dem, was er zu seiner Mutter gesagt hatte. Die Schmerzen durfte er ruhig mal aushalten.

„DAD!"

Das war kein ‚Ich-hab-Kopfweh-Daddy-hilf-mir'- schrei.

„VATER! Bitte."

Seufzend erhob er sich aus der riesigen Badewanne(Swimmingpool hätte es wohl eher getroffen).

Rasch wickelte er sich eins der nachtschwarzen Handtücher um die Hüften und lief in den Flur.

Auf halbem Weg begann er seinem Sohn entgegen zu brüllen: „Du wirst deine Mutter noch aufwecken, wenn du nicht mit dem Gebrüll aufhö- Oh mein Gott!"

Lucius rannte das letzte Stück durchs Zimmer.

„Narcissa. Darling!"

Er drehte seine Frau auf den Rücken.

„Wie zur Hölle ist sie denn hier rüber gekommen?"

Er klatschte ihr mit der offenen Hand gegen die Wange.

„Cissa. Wach auf."

Sie rührte sich nicht.

„Sitz nicht so dumm da herum. Hol Severus!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Warum geht es ihr so schlecht, Dad?"

Die beiden Männer saßen, an die Wand gelehnt, im Korridor.

Severus hatte sie, ohne Widersprüche zuzulassen, aus Narcissas Zimmer geschmissen.

Lucius sah auf seine Uhr.

„Was zum Teufel tut er so lange da drinnen?"

Er stand auf und begann nervös mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Wand zu trommeln.

„Dad! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt."

„Und ich habe mich entschieden nicht auf deine Frage zu antworten."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen Vater und Sohn.

„Im wievielten Monat ist sie jetzt eigentlich?"

„Gerade fängt der Zweite an.", seufzte er und begann erneut mit den Fingern gegen die Wand zu trommeln.

Draco stutzte und sah seinen Vater an.

„Im Zwei-"

Die Türe ging auf. Lucius wartete nicht ab bis sein Gegenüber das Wort ergriff. Er lief an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

„Cissa. Darling. Geht es dir besser?"

Severus fuhr sich sichtlich nervös mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Lucius, hör zu. Es ist so, dass-"

„Warum ist sie noch nicht wach?"

Draco hatte ebenfalls das Zimmer betreten.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Draco. Musstest du hier auftauchen? Es ging ihr schon besser und kaum tauchst du auf regt sie sich wieder so schrecklich auf und da hast du's."

„Wirst du wohl nicht so schreien, Lucius."

Severus sah ihn wütend an doch sein Gegenüber dachte gar nicht daran leiser zu reden.

„Geh, Draco. Und komm nicht wieder, bis das Ganze hier vorbei ist, hast du verstanden?"

„Aber, Dad!"

„Geh!"

Der Junge warf seinem Zaubertranklehrer einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu.

„Klärt das unter euch und vor allem: Vor der Türe!"

„Lass mir meinen Sohn hier, Lucius."

Narcissa hatte die Augen geöffnet und versuchte sich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen.

„Siehst du nicht, dass der Junge dir schadet?"

Sie schüttelte so resolut, wie möglich ihren Kopf.

„Es ist das Beste für dich, Cissa."

„Ich weiß selber, was für mich das Beste ist. Mein Sohn bleibt hier."

Lucius holte tief Luft, um sie entrüstet anzuschreien, doch sie hob nur die Hand. Lucius erstarrte.

Da war sie. Diese Präsenz, die nur Narcissa hatte. Diese Ausstrahlung. Die Willenskraft. Ein Blick von ihr brachte einen wahlweise zum Verstummen, zum Weinen, zum Erzittern und zu allen verdammten anderen Gefühlsausbrüchen.

„Geh bitte raus, Lucius.", sagte sie ruhig aber bestimmt.

„Aber Cissa-"

„Du bist anstrengend Lucius. Bitte geh!"

Wütend rauschte Lucius aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Türe hinter sich zuknallen, während Narcissa sich mit einem entnervten Seufzen zurück in die Kissen fallen ließ.

**War jetzt mal ein kurzes Kapitelchen, aber ich brauchte nen gescheiten Übergang. Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Reviews fänd ich prima :-)**

**Lg Lucia**


	25. Auf eigenen Beinen

**Auf eigenen Beinen**

****

„Vorsichtig, Narcissa. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

Severus wischte sich mit dem rechten Hemdsärmel die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn, die allerdings wohl eher nicht von der Anstrengung kamen, sondern viel mehr weil ihm die ganze Situation viel zu brenzlig war.

Er hatte Narcissa erlaubt für einige Minuten aufzustehen, aber jetzt da sie kurz vor der Treppe standen wurde ihm dann doch etwas mulmig.

Sie war noch viel schwächer, als er angenommen hatte, auch wenn sie das so gut sie konnte zu vertuschen versuchte, aber alle 5 Schritte gaben dann doch immer kurz die Knie nach und Severus musste sie auffangen damit sie nicht zu Boden fiel.

Wenn man Lucius mal wirklich brauchte, dann war er natürlich nicht da. Er war, völlig gekränkt nach seinem Rausschmiss, aus dem Haus gerauscht und jetzt schon seit 4 Stunden verschwunden.

„Narcissa. Liebes. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir auf Lucius warten würden?"

„Ich brauche Lucius nicht, um ein paar Schritte zu gehen.", sagte sie und klammerte sich verbissen an das Treppengeländer.

Insgeheim bewunderte er Narcissa für die Kraft, die sie aufbrachte. Absolut erstaunlich, angesichts ihres Gesundheitszustandes.

Aber durch die vielen Jahre mit Lucius hatte sie sich ein dickes Fell zugelegt. Sie haute so schnell nichts um, außer wenn es um ihr Kind ging. Da war sie etwas überempfindlich.

Inzwischen hatte sie schon fast das Ende der Treppe erreicht.

„Mach doch bitte eine Pause."

Er ließ einen Stuhl aus dem Esszimmer zum Fuß der Treppe schweben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stieß seine Hand zur Seite, als er sie wieder stützen wollte.

„Ich kann das alleine."

Lucius würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn ihr etwas passierte.

„Die zwei Stufen schaffe ich auch noch.", sagte sie, genervt von Severus übergroßer Fürsorglichkeit.

Noch eine.

Er atmete aus, dann…"Aua."

Die zierliche Frau fiel, konnte sich aber glücklicherweise mit den Händen abfangen.

Severus setzte sie auf den Stuhl.

„Hast du dir was getan?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte, dass alles wieder so wird, wie früher.", seufzte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Severus tat das, was Lucius in dieser Situation sicher auch getan hätte. Er selbst hatte nie eine Frau aus reiner Sympathie umarmt, aber jetzt tat er es. Er nahm sie fest in die Arme und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Und: Es fühlte sich gar nicht schlimm an!

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich von ihm, sie wischte sich die Tränen ab und stand auf.

„Los. Komm weiter. Ich möchte in den Garten."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Verrückte Frau. Hatte sie es doch tatsächlich bis in den Garten geschafft.

Da lag sie auf einem der Terrassenstühle und genoss die strahlende Sonne.

Severus konnte ihre Freude an dem schönen Wetter nicht teilen. Spätestens alle 20 Sekunden warf er einen Blick auf sie und prüfte, ob sich ihr Zustand nicht(so weit man das von außen beurteilen konnte) verschlechterte.

„Wie geht es dir, Narcissa?", fragte er nach einer halben Stunde.

„Gut.", murmelte sie zufrieden und atmete die frische Luft genüsslich ein.

„Severus? Wo zur Hölle ist meine Frau?", Lucius lief auf die Terrassentüre zu.

„Schrei nicht so, Lucius. Mir geht's gut.", sagte sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

Lucius sah an seinem Freund vorbei.

„Dir geht es gut?"

„Natürlich."

Sie setzte sich auf und blinzelte gegen die Sonne.

„Cissa, es tut mir leid!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Das hatten wir schon mal, Lucius."

„Draco kann kommen und gehen wann immer er will, aber nur solange er dir nicht schadet. Nur solange er normal ist. Ich will dich doch nur beschützen, Engelchen. Ich möchte nur, dass es dir ein bisschen besser geht."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Das weiß ich doch."

„Ja?"

Wieder lächelte sie, bevor sie sich wieder erschöpft gegen die Lehne fallen ließ.

* * *

**_Nur ein kleines Übergangskapitelchen, aber das nächste wird richtig fett :-D_**

**Über Reviews würde ich mich aber trotzdem freuen.**

**Lg Lucia**


	26. Severus unter Druck Teil 1

**Severus unter Druck _Teil 1_**

„Sie war draußen?", donnerte SEINE Stimme durch die kalte Halle. Eine Hand schloss sich fest um Severus Kehle. „Ich dulde nicht, dass diesem Kind etwas geschieht, hörst du?"

„Narcissa war nicht in Ge-"

„Was interessiert mich Lucius' Frau? Ich brauche dieses verdammte Kind."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann rang nach Luft.

„Du wirst ganz genau darauf aufpassen, dass ihr nichts passiert. Wenn dieses Kind nicht lebendig zur Welt kommt, dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass DU niemals das Licht dieser Welt erblickt hättest.

Keine Fehler, Severus!"

Er ließ den Mann los.

Severus verneigte sich tief und ging rückwärts aus der Halle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Iss das jetzt, Narcissa.", ungeduldig wippte Severus auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ich kann nicht, Severus. Wirklich nicht. Es tut mir lei-"

„Du sollst das jetzt essen.", brüllte er die blasse Frau an.

Sie zuckte zusammen und wich zurück.

„Was ist denn hier los?", Lucius kam aus dem Badezimmer ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt.

„Wie kannst du es wagen meine Frau so anzubrüllen? Alles in Ordnung, Darling?"

Lucius strich seiner Frau über den Kopf.

„Ja, alles o.k., Lucius.", sagte sie und sah Severus weiterhin irritiert an. „Was hast du Severus? Du bist so…komisch."

„Bin ich das?", fragte er immer noch wütend.

Sie nickte.

„Das ist jetzt der dritte Monat, Narcissa. Und du, du wiegst die Hälfte von dem, was du am Anfang gewogen hast. Das geht so nicht. Du bringst dich um."

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?"

„Er macht sich Sorgen um seinen eigenen Hals.", Rodolphus lehnte in der Türe.

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul, Lestrange.", fuhr Severus ihn an.

Rodolphus setzte ein Grinsen auf.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat zu dir gesagt, dass du Schlangenfutter bist, wenn dieses Baby nicht gesund ist, oder?"

Er trat in den Raum.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber ich will trotzdem nicht, dass Narcissa etwas passiert."

„Ach, hör doch auf, Snape. Außer deinem eigenen Hals hat dich doch noch nie etwas interessiert."

Lucius trat zwischen die Beiden.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das der richtige Ort ist um eure kindischen Streitereien auszutragen."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann lachte sarkastisch. „Und du Lucius? Seit wann interessiert dich, wie es deiner Frau geht? Wer war damals für sie da, als Draco geboren wurde? Nicht du, Lucius! Der gute Onkel Rodolphus hat sich um die Beiden gekümmert, weil du viel zu beschäftigt warst mit deinen Diensten für den Dunklen Lord. Und jetzt? Jetzt stirbt deine Frau, weil dir deine Karriere schon immer wichtiger gewesen ist."

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Lucius.", rief Narcissa vom Bett aus.

Ihr Mann atmete einige Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Bett.

„Wenn die Zeit dafür da ist, Rodolphus. Dann wirst du bezahlen. Nicht jetzt."

Verwirrt sahen die zwei anderen Männer ihn an.

Völlig ruhig saß er bei seiner Frau am Bett und hielt ihre zittrigen Hände.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Lucius.", sagte sie leise, als die beiden anderen Männer gegangen waren.

„Ja?"

Sie lächelte.

„Ja. Stolz, dass du deinen Schwager nicht in tausend kleine Stücke zerfetzt hast."

Die Zwei lachten.

Lucius begann sich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Schläfst du heute bei mir im Bett?"

Er hielt inne.

„Geht es dir denn gut?"

„Gut genug, um in den Armen meines Ehemannes zu liegen."

Er grinste.

„Sehr gerne."

Lucius langte nach seinem Pyjama.

„Lässt du das Oberteil aus?"

Er zog eine Braue hoch.

„Ich will nicht das, was du denkst. Nur ein bisschen…schmusen." Sie schob ihre Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Na, wenn es unbedingt sein muss.", sagte er gespielt wehleidig.

Sie lächelte und hob die Decke an.

„Bekomme ich einen Kuss?", fragte sie, als er sie beide zugedeckt hatte.

„So viele, wie du willst."

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine warme Brust, hörte sein Herz schlagen.

„Muss ich wirklich sterben?"

Lucius schloss seine Arme sanft um ihren schwachen Körper.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Engel."

Er spürte ihre kalte Nasenspitze an seinem Schlüsselbein.

„Sei ehrlich zu mir."

Er rutschte ein Stück herunter, sodass sie auf der gleichen Augenhöhe waren.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich alleine lässt. Schon gar nicht mit diesem pubertären Bengel und deiner verrückten Schwester."

Sie grinste.

„So schlimm ist Bella gar nicht."

Er lachte.

„Nein, sie ist ganz normal. Deshalb hat sie vermutlich bei unserem letzten gemeinsamen Weihnachten diesen Drachen auf deinen einjährigen Sohn und seinen unschuldigen Vater gehetzt."

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Ihr hättet halt nicht dieses Loch in ihre Tischdecke brennen dürfen."

„Das Loch war so groß, wie dein kleiner Fingernagel!"

Wieder zuckte sie die Achseln und grinste.

„Aber du sahst sehr sexy aus mit dem zerrissenen Hemd, das du nachher hattest."

„Sie ist verrückt."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen."

„Jedenfalls, " er fuhr mit seinem Finger an ihrer Nase entlang, „ ist sie nicht halb so hübsch, wie ihre kleine Schwester. Die ist nämlich zufällig die schönste Frau auf der Welt."

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Kennst du sie?"

Er küsste ihre Schulter. „Ohja. Sie ist perfekt. Klug und schön. Großherzig. Bezaubernd."

Sie kicherte.

„Ist das so?"

„Natürlich."

Eine Weile lagen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt unter der weichen Decke.

„Und ich muss wirklich nicht sterben?"

„Nein. Ich schwöre es dir, Narcissa!"

Sie nickte und rückte noch enger an ihn heran.

„Weißt du, dass ich sehr glücklich bin, dass du nicht mehr in Askaban bist? Es war immer so kalt im Bett. Manchmal- ach das ist zu albern."

„Erzähl's mir."

„Na gut. Manchmal-", sie lachte, „Manchmal habe ich den Parfum genommen und im Zimmer versprüht, dann hab ich deinen Schlafanzug genommen und daran gerochen. Es war ein bisschen so, als wärst du da."

Er küsste ihr Ohr.

„Du bist die wundervollste Frau der ganzen Welt."

**Soooo. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Danke für eure Reviews! **

**Lg Lucia**


	27. Ananas, Schokoeis und Chilischoten

**Ananas mit Schokoeis und Chilischoten**

„Lucius?"

„Mmh?" Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg, aus dem er seit einer guten halben Stunde gestarrt hatte.

„Ich würde gerne etwas essen."

„Wirklich?", ein erstauntes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Sie nickte.

„Was möchtest du denn gerne haben? Du kriegst alles, was du willst und wenn ich es dir aus Südafrika holen muss."

Sie grinste. „Ich hätte irgendwie Hunger auf Ananas…Und – Schokoeis…und Chilischoten."

Lucius schüttelte lachend den Kopf und lief dann aus dem Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Bitte sehr. Ananas in Scheiben, Schokoladeneiscreme und…Chilischoten."

Narcissa grinste glücklich und nahm sich eine der feuerroten Chilischoten. Lucius sah ihr fassungslos dabei zu, wie sie die Schote in das cremige Schokoeis tunkte.

„Möchtest du auch?", fragte sie bevor sie die Schote zum Mund führte.

„Oh, nein. Ich möchte dir ja nichts wegessen.", sagte er hastig und schob die Chili von sich weg.

Sie lachte, als ihr Mann die Hände vor die Augen hielt, als sie die Chili in ihren Mund schob und abbiss.

Durch die Schärfe stiegen ihr sofort die Tränen bis zum Anschlag in die Augen.

„Hui.", sie sog die Luft durch die Zähne. „Das nenne ich scharf."

Sie musste niesen.

„Gesundheit.", er trocknete ihr die Augen mit einem Taschentuch. „Du wolltest Chili haben…"

„Und es ist großartig.", strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht und schob sich den Rest der Schote in den Mund. „Probier mal!"

Sie nahm eine neue Schote und hielt sie ihm, voll von Schokoladeneis, vor die Nase. Er rümpfte die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf.

Narcissa legte den Kopf schief und sah ihren Mann enttäuscht an.

„Ist ja gut. Ich mach's ja.", er kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete den Mund. „Darf ich mir die Nase zuhalten?", fragte er und blinzelte sie an.

Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und führte die Schote in seinen Mund. Er schluckte und begann sofort zu husten.

Ein Glas Milch wurde an seine Lippen gedrückt. „Trink, du Held.", feixte sie und goss ihm das Glas in den Rachen.

Das Brennen hörte auf.

„Teufelszeug.", würgte er hervor und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie lächelte amüsiert und schob sich eine Ananasscheibe mit Schokoeis und Chilischote in den Mund.

Er verzog das Gesicht, als sie das ganze Zeug herunterschluckte.

„Mum, ich gehe aus." Draco stand geschniegelt in der Türe.

„Wohin?", fragte seine Mutter und betrachtete ihren Sohn mit nicht allzu großem Wohlgefallen.

Der junge Mann betrat das Zimmer. „Ins ‚Nacre Dragon', ich habe eine- as isst du da?"

Narcissa schob die Teller beiseite. „Mit einem Mädchen?"

Ihr Sohn wurde rot.

Narcissa deutete auf seine Sachen. „Aber nicht so, oder?"

„Zu wenig?"

„Zu viel! Und vor allem entschieden zuviel von dem Aftershave deines Vaters."

„Das ist nicht Vaters, es-"

Sie lachte. „Ich bin praktisch schon immer mit deinem Vater zusammen und seit ich ihn kenne hat er immer dieses Aftershave benutzt…und- Du rasierst dich?"

Draco fuhr sich stolz über seinen blonden Minibartschatten. „Nein, aber Dad's Aftershave macht Männer angeblich unwiderstehlich."

Sie schmunzelte. "Zweifellos. Aber bitte zieh dir etwas Anderes an, so kriegst du keine Frau rum."

Ihr Sohn sah sie panisch an. „Aber, ich bin praktisch schon zu spät, Mum. Ich habe keine-"

Seine Mutter war aus dem Bett gestiegen.

„Darling, bleib bitte liegen." Lucius eilte hinter seiner Frau her ins Zimmer ihres Sohnes, wo sie sich am Kleiderschrank zu schaffen machte.

„Hier, zieh das an. Und das."

Sie warf eine dunkle Jeans und ein helles Hemd auf sein Bett. „Du willst doch nicht im Anzug in den angesagtesten Club der Zaubererszene gehen, Draco."

Etwas verlegen zog der Junge sich um.

„Besser?"

Sie nickte zufrieden.

„Sagst du mir ihren Namen?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Draco sah sich um, ob sein Vater außer Hörweite war. Er war schon immer ein Mamakind gewesen und es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm vor seinem Vater über ein Mädchen zu sprechen.

„Josephina."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Viel Spaß, mein Sohn."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Draco!"

Der junge Mann lief zurück zur Schlafzimmertüre seiner Mutter.

„Du bist schon wach?", fragte er erleichtert und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Sie nickte. „Wie war's?"

Wie am Abend zuvor lief der Junge rot an. „Naja, es war ganz…nett."

Seine Mutter hob eine Braue. „Ganz nett?"

„Sie ist das tollste Mädchen der ganzen Welt, Mum.", sprudelte er plötzlich los.

„Ihre Haare sind fast so schön, wie deine und sie hat eine tolle Figur…naja vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber sie ist hübsch und sie ist so- nett. Und…"

„Möchtest du sie nicht mal zu uns zum Essen einladen?"

Draco verstummte und sah herunter auf den Bauch seiner Mutter.

„Mir geht es hervorragend, Draco.", beantwortete sie die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ich möchte dich nicht überanstrengen, Mum. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir im Moment gut geht und-"

„Unsinn. Bring sie her."

„Aber, du darfst nicht enttäuscht sein, Mum. Sie ist nicht so…perfekt."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich halte das für eine absolut schwachsinnige Idee, Cissa-Darling."

Lucius wachte wie ein Adler über seine Frau, während diese im Badezimmer den letzten Schliff an ihr Make-up legte. Ihr Babybauch zeichnete sich inzwischen deutlich unter ihrem Kleid ab.

_„Es wächst viel zu schnell.", hatte Severus am Vorabend bemerkt. Sie hatte ihm nichts von dem Essen erzählt. Sie wollte ihn nicht unnütz aufregen._

„Mir geht es gut, Lucius.", versicherte sie ihm und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Wunderschön, wie immer.", er küsste ihre Stirn. „Aber ich würde mir trotzdem wünschen, dass wir das lassen, Cissa. Du bist so schwach und…"

Die Glocke läutete. Narcissa klatschte strahlend in die Hände.

„Du sollst nicht im Haus apparieren, Draco.", rief sie in den Flur. Lucius ließ den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Gesicht verschwinden.

„Sei nett zu ihr, Lucius.", sagte seine Frau und zupfte sein Jabot zurecht.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir hochgehen, sobald du dich nicht mehr gut fühlst."

„Versprochen, Darling."

Josephina saß schon mit Draco im Salon, als Narcissa und Lucius dazu stießen.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy. Vielen Dank für die Einladung.", sagte sie und stand prompt auf, um der Herrin des Hauses die Hand zu schütteln.

Ein nettes Mädchen, wie Narcissa fand. Blondes Haar, dass sie als modische Kurzhaarfrisur trug, was ihrem Gatten anscheinend gar nicht gefiel. Sie war fast genauso groß, wie Draco, groß und schlank, nur besaß sie, im Gegensatz zu Narcissa keine wirklich ausgeprägten weiblichen Rundungen.

„Mr. Malfoy.", sie schüttelte seine Hand.

Lucius sagte nichts. Er schien zu enttäuscht vom äußeren Erscheinungsbild des Mädchens zu sein.

„Dann lassen Sie uns doch essen, oder nicht?", fragte Narcissa breit lächelnd und führte die kleine Gesellschaft ins Esszimmer.

„Also, Miss -„

„Croner.", sagte das Mädchen. „Aber Sie können ruhig Josephina sagen oder Josy, wie Sie mögen."

„Also, Josephina, sie gehen noch zur Schule, ja?"

„Das ist mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts.", sagte sie und schob sich etwas Gratin auf ihre Gabel.

„Slytherin, nehme ich an.", warf Lucius ein.

„Nein, Hufflepuff." Lucius begann zu husten. Draco warf seiner Mutter einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

„Trink etwas, Darling.", sagte sie und hielt ihm das Weinglas hin. „Asthma.", sagte sie entschuldigend zu ihrem Gast und ignorierte den anklagenden Blick ihres Mannes.

„Und was wollen Sie nach Ihrem Abschluss machen?"

„Ich möchte mich in St. Mungo bewerben."

„Heilerin?"

„Nein, Hebamme."

Wieder hustete Lucius. Narcissa klopfte ihrem Mann auf den Rücken.

„Gut zu wissen, dass jemand im Haus ist, der etwas von Entbindung versteht, Mum. Ich meine, falls euer Kind plötzlich kommen sollte.", sagte Draco unbeschwert und glücklich.

Lucius verschluckte sich zum 3. Mal. Narcissa wurde kreideweiß. „I-ich glaube ich müsste mal zur Toilette.", sagte sie leise und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Lucius lief ihr hinterher.

„Wir müssen es ihm sagen, Lucius." Immernoch äußerst blass stützte sie sich am Waschbecken, der Gästetoilette ab.

„Geht es dir gut, Engelchen?"

Ihre Knie hatten angefangen zu zittern. Lucius nahm ihre Hand. Sie war eiskalt. Auf ihrer Stirn brach kalter Schweiß aus.

„E-es geht wieder los, Lucius.", sagte sie unglücklich. „Ich bringe dich nach oben."

Sie wies ihn resolut zurück. „Nein, das wäre unhöflich, Lucius. Was soll das Mädchen, denn bitte zu Hause von uns erzählen. Ich-"

„Es ist mir ganz egal, was dieses Mädchen erzählt. Du kommst sofort ins Bett." Ohne weitere Widerrede zuzulassen hatte er sie hochgehoben und war disappariert.

* * *

_Über Reviews würde ich mich ganz dolle freuen:-D _

_Vielen Dank für die vorigen Reviews!_

_LG Lucia_


	28. Die Wahrheit

_HalliHallo. Entschuldigt, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ihr kennt ja alle diesen fürchterlichen Schulstress_

_:-O Fangt übrigens schonmal an für mich zu beten. Montag schreibe ich meine letzte Matheklausur für 2006 und so wie es aussieht wird das fürchterlich...fürchterlich werden :-D_

_EIn paar Reviews bauen mich sicherlich auf:-) LG LUCIA_

* * *

_**Die Wahrheit**_

„Mum?"

Narcissa öffnete die Augen.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Nein, Darling. Hast du nicht.", log sie und sah herauf zu ihrem Sohn. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht länger bei euch bleiben konnte, Draco.", sagte sie bitter und versuchte sich hinzusetzen.

„Du bleibst liegen, Cissa.", Lucius kam zusammen mit Severus zur Türe herein. Missmutig ließ sie sich zurückfallen.

„Mir geht's wieder ganz gut.", log sie und gab Severus nur äußerst widerwillig ihren Arm, damit er ihren Puls fühlen konnte.

„War Josephina sehr böse, dass ich nicht mehr runter gekommen bin?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie sagt, dass sie das gut verstehen kann. Du sollst dich schonen, soll ich dir von ihr ausrichten, damit deine Schwangerschaft normal verläuft."

„Was verläuft bei dieser Schwangerschaft schon normal.", murmelte Severus zornig und maß mit seinem Zauberstab Narcissas Temperatur.

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Gar nichts, Draco-Darling. Severus hat gar nichts gesagt."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter sondern verließ beschwingt das Zimmer.

„Mein Junge ist verliebt.", grinste Narcissa glücklich und sah strahlend zu ihrem Mann auf.

„Oh, Lucius. Du musst doch wirklich nicht sie schauen, als wäre sie ein Knallrümpfiger Kröter."

„Hufflepuff.", sagte Lucius nur, in einem Tonfall als gäbe es nichts Schlimmeres auf der Welt, als ein ‚Hufflepuff' zu sein.

„Wenn es wenigstens noch Ravenclaw wäre, aber Hufflepuff?", seine Stimme schwoll langsam zu einem kleinen hysterischen Anfall an.

„Da kommen doch nur die hin, die nichts können. Die, die zu unwürdig und schmutzig für Slytherin sind, zu dumm und hässlich für Ravenclaw und nicht großkotzig genug für Gryffindor."

„Aber Lucius…", sie schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge.

„Stell dir mal vor ein Malfoy wird nach Hufflepuff gehen?"

„Vielleicht nimmt er ja auch ihren Namen an.", warf Severus scherzhaft ein.

Lucius machte große Augen. „Das würde er nicht tun? Darling, sag mir dass er das nicht tun würde."

Narcissa streichelte leicht belustigt seine Hand. „Aber nein. Bestimmt nicht, Lucius." Der Mann nickte einigermaßen beruhigt und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ahhhh."

Lucius schmiss die Türe auf und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Er fand seine Frau kreidebleich und stark schwitzend auf ihrem Bett vor. Daneben stand der völlig verwirrte Severus. „Bei Merlin.", rief der Tränkemeister und suchte nach der Ursache für ihre plötzliche Schmerzattacke.

„Mein Bauch, es brennt so.", schrie sie und krallte ihre Nägel ins Kissen, um nicht noch lauter zu brüllen.

„Was ist passiert?", fuhr Lucius seinen Freund an und eilte zu seiner Frau ans Bett.

„Tut doch etwas, das tut so weh.", heulte Narcissa und sah die beiden Männer flehend an.

„Halt still, Narcissa. Ich kann doch sonst nicht-"

„Es geht nicht.", weinte sie und zuckte unter den neu aufkommenden Schmerzen zusammen.

„Dad? Was ist das für ein…Mutter? Was ist mit dir?"

Severus wurde panisch. „Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt, Draco. Raus mit dir." Unsanft schob er den Jungen aus dem Zimmer und verriegelte die Türe.

„Placidus coniveo.", rief er dann und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Narcissa. Schlagartig fielen der Frau die Augen zu. Sie schlief, doch die Krämpfe blieben.

„So was habe ich noch nie gesehen."

So verzweifelt kannte Lucius ihn nicht. Aber, wenn selbst Severus Panik bekam, dann musste es schon ganz schön schlimm sein.

„Was hat sie?"

„Verdammt Lucius. Ich weiß es nicht.", schrie der Mann den Älteren an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Frau regte sich.

„Engelchen, geht es dir besser?", drang seine Stimme leise zu ihr durch. Narcissa legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch.

Die beiden Männer hatten sich nach einigen Minuten damit abfinden müssen, dass sie ihr nicht auf die magische Art hätten helfen können. So lag nur eine Wärmflasche auf ihrem Bauch.

Sie nickte benommen. Der Schmerz hatte tatsächlich nachgelassen.

„Mum?"

Draco stand in der Türe.

„Was ist denn Draco?", fragte sie und versuchte das Krächzen aus ihrer Stimme zu kriegen.

„Mum, was war eben los? Das kann doch nicht normal sein."

Seine Eltern sahen sich kurz an.

„Setz dich bitte, Draco- Und mach die Türe zu.", sagte Lucius und deutete auf den Stuhl, der neben Narcissas Bett stand.

Der Junge folgte den Anweisungen seines Vaters. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte sah er seine Eltern erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist so Draco…Deine Mutter, ich meine-"

„Das Kind ist nicht von deinem Vater, Draco.", platzte Narcissa heraus, froh darüber endlich wenigstens einen kleinen Teil gebeichtet zu haben.

„Und ihr habt mir nichts gesagt?", schnauzte er (hauptsächlich) seinen Vater an.

„Lass mich bitte aussprechen, Draco. Das ist nicht das Baby von irgendjemandem und ich tu das hier bei Merlin nicht gerne…"

Draco war entrüstet aufgesprungen.

„Nicht Rodolphus, oder?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte sein Vater verächtlich.

„Weil selbst ein Blinder sieht, dass er auf Mum steht. Liebst du Dad nicht mehr?"

„Hör mir zu, Draco.", sagte die blasse Frau, aufgebracht über die erneute Unterbrechung.

„Ich tue das hier sicherlich nicht freiwillig, Draco. Es ist so, dass…der Vater…ich tue das hier für…für den- für den Dunklen Lord, Draco."

Der Junge schien zu erstarren. „Du meinst das da ist-"

Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Draco sah seinen Vater an. Dieser nickte langsam und bitter, während er seine Frau streichelte.

„Ich bring ihn um.", brüllte Draco und lief zur Türe. „Nein, Draco nicht. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, vielleicht sind wir dann frei."

Er hielt inne.

„Bitte bleib Draco.", flehte sie ihren Sohn förmlich an. Nie hatte er seine Mutter so verzweifelt gesehen. Am Ende ihrer Kräfte, total erledigt.

Er nickte langsam und verließ das Zimmer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Wie wär's mit einem Eis, Darling?"

Lucius beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihren Hinterkopf.

„Gerne.", sagte sie und betrachtete sich im Schaufenster von _Florish&Blotts_. Sie fand, dass sie ein schreckliches Bild abgab, wie sie dasaß in ihrem Rollstuhl. Aber das war die Bedingung gewesen und Narcissa hätte unter keinen Umständen länger in ihrem Haus bleiben können.

Sie hatte schon starke Depressionen bekommen und das war für Severus Anlass genug gewesen ihr einen Ausflug zu gestatten.

„Und danach bekommst du die teuerste Kette, die wir bei _Le Trésor_ finden."

Der Gedanke an Schmuck zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf Narcissas Gesicht. Sie nickte glücklich und ließ sich von ihrem Mann in das kleine Café schieben.

„Lucius, würdest du mir helfen auf den Stuhl zu kommen. Ich möchte nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Ding sitzen.", fragte sie mit gesenkter Stimme, damit niemand von den umliegenden Tischen sie hören konnte.

Er hob sie vorsichtig aus dem unbequemen Rollstuhl und setzte sie auf einen der weich gepolsterten Sessel.

„Erdbeerbecher, Darling, wie immer?"

„Aber nicht so viel, Lucius. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir das besonders gut bekommt." Er nickte und winkte den Kellner heran.

„Sieh einer an, Mrs. und Mr. Malfoy." Rufus Scrimgeor hatte soeben das Café betreten, gefolgt von einem rothaarigen jungen Mann.

„Und wie ich sehe, Mrs. Malfoy in anderen Umständen.", der grauhaarige, hagere Mann beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Doch nicht etwa von mir, meine Liebe?", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Lucius sprang auf und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab.

„Lucius, nicht!", rief Narcissa panisch und hielt ihn an seinem Ärmel fest. „Bitte!" Er zwang sich dazu sich wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen, als er das Flehen in ihrer Stimme hörte.

Schwer atmend setzte er sich wieder hin.

Scrimgeor entfernte sich immer noch grinsend und steuerte einen weiter entfernten Tisch an.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und nahm seine Hand.

„Du bist ganz kalt.", bemerkte ihr Mann besorgt, als sie seine Hand streichelte. „Es geht mir gut, Lucius.", sagte sie und lächelte.

Ihr Mann legte den Kopf schief. „Und so blass, Cissa-Darling, lass uns heim fahren."

Sie schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Nein, Lucius. Nicht nach Hause. Nicht jetzt schon."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius hatte widerwillig ihren Wunsch respektiert und schob seine Frau durch Muggle-London. Sie hatte unbedingt darauf bestanden noch mal in dieses großartige Porzellangeschäft zu gehen und er hatte ihr den Wunsch natürlich nicht abschlagen können.

Dann hatte er ein Antiquitätengeschäft entdeckt und konnte(auch wenn es ihm äußerst widerstrebte in ein Muggel-Geschäft zu gehen) nicht daran vorbeigehen.

Narcissa saß vor dem Schaufenster in ihrem Rollstuhl, da der Laden ganz schön eng und voll gestopft war und beobachtete ihren Mann lächelnd, wie er ganz begeistert in dem alten Krempel herumstöberte.

Ein sanfter Druck auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie jäh aufschrecken.

„Octavian!", sagte sie erstaunt und nahm Dracos Schleiereule den Brief aus dem Schnabel.

_Liebe Mutter,_

_Bitte _verzeih_ mir, aber ich kann nicht länger zu Hause sitzen und dieses Monster ungestraft lassen._

_Wenn mir etwas zustoßen wird, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich das alles getan habe, um dich zu rächen._

_Sag Vater, dass ich ihn trotz allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist sehr liebe._

_Ich liebe dich, Mutter! _

_Draco_

Die schöne Frau war mit einem Mal ganz weiß geworden. Zitternd erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl und ging zur Ladentüre.

Noch im Gehen spürte sie einen hämmernden Schmerz in Brust und Bauch.

„Lucius, er…", sagte sie tränenüberströmt und brach dann in der Ladentüre zusammen.

„Mr.,…Mal-foy?" Der Arzt sprach den Namen etwas unsicher aus. Nie hatte er so einen merkwürdigen Namen gehört. Er sah auf zu dem imposanten blonden Mann, der sich anscheinend äußerst anstrengen musste um die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Wie geht es meiner Frau?", fragte er und steckte seine zitternden Hände in die Manteltaschen

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy. Sir. Wir können die Ursache für den Zusammenbruch ihrer Frau nicht finden. Wir haben ein EKG gemacht und verschiedene andere Tests aber…"

„Sie haben ein was gemacht?"

„Ein EKG, Sir." Der Arzt war leicht verwundert über die Unwissenheit des recht kultiviert wirkenden Mannes. „Ihre Herzfrequenz.", fügte er hinzu.

Lucius nickte.

„Nun, es könnte ein Infarkt gewesen sein, oder auch nicht. Jedenfalls ist dem Kind nichts passiert, nur muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, dass es Ihrer Frau alles andere als gut geht. Aber wir werden das hinbekommen, Sir. Versprochen."

Der Mann tat ihm leid. Seine schwangere Frau einfach so auf der Straße kollabiert. Mit einem Stück Papier in der Hand, das der Ehemann sofort an sich genommen hatte.

„Ich möchte sie gerne sehen. Sie wird Angst haben. Sie war noch nie in einem…Krankenhaus."

Der Arzt öffnete die Türe zum angrenzenden Zimmer. „Aber bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie sich nicht aufregt. Ansonsten…"

Lucius wollte gar nicht hören, was nach diesem Wort kommen könnte. Er lief zu seiner Frau herüber, die blass in einem Bett lag.

Er schreckte zurück, als er die merkwürdigen Apparaturen näher betrachtete. Auf ihrer Brust klebten merkwürdige kleine saugnapfähnliche Dinge, die mit Kabeln verbunden in einem großen Kasten endeten.

Auch in ihrer Nase steckten, wie Lucius zu seinem allergrößten Unbehagen feststellen musste, zwei dünne Schläuche und einer auf ihrem Handrücken.

„Wir haben ihr ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, Sir.", sagte der Arzt und warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Monitor neben dem Bett.

„Cissy, wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise und zog seinen Zauberstab, um sich einen der Stühle heranzuholen.

Narcissa räusperte sich geräuschvoll und schüttelte den Kopf. Lucius verstand nicht ganz. „Lucius…", sie nickte zum Arzt hin und sah dann auf Lucius Zauberstab.

„Oh." Ihr Mann errötete kaum merklich und verbarg seinen Stab wieder unter seinem Mantel. Die Frau atmete erleichtert auf und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig.

Lucius zog sich den Stuhl ans Bett.

„Ich habe schon nach Severus geschickt.", murmelte er und warf dem Muggelarzt, der immer noch die Geräte überprüfte einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.

„Wie geht es dir, Darling?", fragte er wieder. „Ich- bin so müde, Lucius.", sagte sie und mühte sich damit ab ihre Augenlider offen zuhalten.

Er nahm ihre nicht verkabelte Hand und küsste sie. „Wir holen dich hier raus, Cissa. Versprochen."

„Ist gut...", sagte sie schläfrig und klang, als hätte sie nicht wirklich mitgekriegt, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Sie…ist so komisch.", sagte Lucius zu dem jungen Arzt. „Wie gesagt, wir haben ihr ein starkes Mittel gegeben. Aber schon morgen Früh wird sich das wieder legen, Sir."

Langsam hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb. Sie war eingeschlafen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Da bist du ja endlich.", flüsterte Lucius, um seine Frau nicht aufzuwecken. „Wieso bist du nicht schon längst disappariert, Lucius?", Severus Stimme klang sauer, aber die Sorge um die schöne Frau, die viel schwächer, als am Tag zuvor in dem Krankenhausbett lag, überwog.

„Sieh sie dir doch an. Ich wollte auf dich warten, ich allein hätte ihr doch mit meinen wirklich ziemlich fragwürdigen Heilkünsten nicht im Geringsten helfen können."

Severus sah ich an. In der Tat hatte Narcissas Situation ihn verändert. Niemals hätte er zugegeben, dass er in etwas nicht so gut war wie Severus. Niemals sich in einem Muggelkrankenhaus blicken lassen.

Irgendwo in ihm wurden gerade große Sympathiewerte für Lucius geweckt. Sicher sie waren ‚Freunde' gewesen. Wobei die Freundschaft immer mehr auf einer Basis von großer Bewunderung für den reichen und schönen Lucius bestanden hatte.

Ein tolles Leben, eine Menge Geld, die er nicht in 200 Jahren ausgeben könnte, die schönste und klügste Frau, die Severus kannte, eine Familie, die er nie gehabt hatte, Ansehen und Verehrung von vielen Anderen- Alles das, was er nie gehabt hatte.

Und jetzt drohte das alles durch den erneuten Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords zu zerbrechen.

Voldemort war für Severus immer eine Art Gottheit gewesen. Er hatte ihm eine Art Familie gegeben, hatte ihn unter den Todessern aufgenommen und gefördert aber jetzt, mit dem was er Narcissa angetan hatte- Auf einmal wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, wie viele Leben er zerstört hatte und dass er gerade im Begriff war das Leben seines Freundes zu zerstören.

Narcissa stöhnte auf.

„Cissa mein Engel. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wo bin ich Lucius?"

Sie sah sich verwirrt in dem kleinen Zimmer mit den blinkenden und piepsenden Geräten um. "Was…was ist das Lucius?", fragte sie, als ihr Blick auf ihre Brust und dann zu ihrer Hand wanderte.

Panik flackerte in ihren Augen auf, als sie auch den Schlauch in ihrer Nase registrierte. „Lucius…"

Sie klammerte sich an seine Hand.

„Das ist o.k. so, Cissa. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Tu das weg, Lucius. Bitte, nimm es weg.", sie hatte sich aufgerichtet. Severus warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf den Monitor, als dieser ungeheuerlich schrill zu piepsen begann.

„Leg dich wieder hin, Cissa.", rief er und drückte sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Nein, ich will nicht. Mach dass das Piepsen aufhört, bitte. Und nimm diesen…diesen Schlauch weg."

In ihrer Panik schlug sie nach ihm und versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen.

„Bitte, Lucius. hilf mir."

Sie begann zu weinen, weil sie sich nicht gegen den, ihr körperlich überlegenen Mann, durchsetzen konnte.

„Warum tut ihr das?"

Lucius war völlig hilflos. Die ganze Situation überforderte ihn maßlos. „Bitte, bitte bringt mich hier weg."

Sie krallte ihre Finger in Severus Rücken. „Bringt mich heim, bitte."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zitternd klammerte sie sich an ihren Mann.

„Wir sind zu Hause, Darling. Alles ist gut."

Er legte sie aufs Bett.

„Mach das ab, bitte." Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt.

So vorsichtig wie möglich knibbelte Lucius an dem Pflaster auf ihrer Hand herum und zog schließlich die Nadel aus dem Handrücken.

Er drückte seinen Daumen auf die Stelle, aus der nun ein dünnes Rinnsal an Blut heraustrat.

„Bring meinen Jungen nach Hause, Lucius." Wieder begann sie zu weinen. „Er darf mir meinen Jungen nicht wegnehmen. Bitte bring ihn zurück."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lucius ging über den langen dunklen Gang. Er hatte sie nicht alleine lassen wollen, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er ging. Severus passte auf sie auf.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte.

„Rodolphus?", er klopfte an die Türe. „Mh?", kam es von drinnen.

Lucius öffnete die knarrende Türe.

„Lucius." Der Mann klang überrascht, umarmte seinen Schwager aber trotzdem. „Weißt du, wo Draco ist?", fragte Lucius ohne Umschweife.

„Er ist hier?" kam die Gegenfrage seines Gegenübers.

„Das heißt du weißt es nicht.", Lucius lehnte sich gegen die Wand und pustete eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

„Warum suchst du ihn hier?" Rodolphus stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank herüber. Er zog eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus und präsentierte sie seinem Besuch.

Lucius nickte dankbar.

„Er möchte seine Mutter rächen.", sagte er und dachte daran, wie mutig sein Sohn doch war, sich ganz alleine herzutrauen, nur aus Liebe zu seiner eigenen Mutter.

Rodolphus glitt die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Scheiße.", rief er aus, als der Teppich einen Flecken bekam.

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und reparierte sie.

„Er will seine Mutter rächen. Ist er verrückt geworden?"

Lucius setzte sich auf Rodolphus und Bellatrixs Bett. „Er weiß, was wirklich mit ihr passiert ist er…"

„Ist unheimlich mutig.", sagte Rodolphus fassungslos und schenkte Lucius ein Glas Whiskey ein.

„Danke.", er nippte an seinem Glas. „Ich muss ihn finden, bevor er sich in Gefahr bringt. Das würde seiner Mutter das Herz brechen."

Rodolphus nickte zustimmend. „Ich helfe dir."


	29. Familienbande

_Sooo, hier kommt dann mal das nächste Kapitelchen. Vielen, leiben Dank für die letzten Reviews- Neue Reviews fänd ich supertoll:-))) Und ...viel Spaß._

**Familienbande**

„Na da schau an, Draco Malfoy höchst persönlich. Ich dachte du wärst lieber zu Hause und versteckst dich unter Mummy's Bett." Tränen lachend über seine eigene sarkastische Bemerkung schlug sich McNair auf die Schenkel.

„Ist er da drin?", fragte der Junge gleichgültig, ohne Notiz von dieser Beleidigung zu nehmen.

McNairs Lachen brach schlagartig ab. „Wer?"

„Wer wohl. Der Dunkle Lord."

„Will er dich sehen?"

Draco nickte. McNair war noch nie ein Denker gewesen. Das wusste Draco. Mit erhobenem Kinn ging er durch die geöffnete Türe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Besuch für mich.", flötete SEINE Stimme hinter seinem Sessel. Schon am Tonfall hätte jeder erfahrene Todesser gehört, dass ER in Mordlust war. Aber Draco war das auch.

„Was hast du mit meiner Mutter gemacht?", brüllte der Junge los nachdem McNair die Türe von außen geschlossen hatte.

Der Sessel drehte sich um, sodass Draco dem ‚Menschen', der das Leben seiner Mutter zerstört hatte ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Voldemorts dünne Lippen wurden von einem breiten Lächeln auseinander gezogen. „Eine wahrlich heldenhafte Person deine Mutter. Tut das alles nur um dich und deinen nutzlosen Vater zu retten."

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Draco, NICHT!"

Verdutzt starrten beide, Draco und Voldemort zur Türe. Lucius und Rodolphus hatten McNair einen Schockzauber aufgehalst und kamen nun durch den Saal auf die Beiden zugelaufen.

Ein irres Grinsen trat auf das unmenschliche Gesicht des Hausherren. „Lucius, Rodolphus, schön, dass ihr zwei kommt. Wir wollten gerade damit anfangen uns zu überlegen, was wir für den mutigen Draco FÜR EINE BESTRAFUNG FINDEN KÖNNEN, WEIL ER VERSUCHEN WOLLTE SEINEN HERREN ANZUGREIFEN."

Lucius stellte sich vor seinen Sohn. „Vergebt ihm, Herr. Er ist nur verwirrt. Wegen seiner Mutter, ihr geht es im Moment nicht-"

„Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, wie es deiner Frau geht, Lucius.", unterbrach Voldemort ihn scharf.

Die Hände des blonden Mannes ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Das sollte es aber, denn schließlich habt Ihr, ihr ganzes Leben zerstört.", presste Lucius hervor.

Voldemort sah seinen einst treuesten Diener nachdenklich an.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Severus?"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf.

„Was ist los, Narcissa?", fragte er und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Er stellte beruhigt fest, dass es ihr nicht schlechter zu gehen schien, als vor ein paar Stunden.

„Ich wollte nur fragen- Sag, dass die Beiden wieder zurückkommen, Severus."

Severus warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Standuhr. Seit vier Stunden war Lucius jetzt schon weg.

Hoffentlich hatte er den Jungen gefunden bevor der irgendeinen Unsinn hatte anstellen können.

Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was mit Narcissa passieren würde, wenn nur einer der Beiden oder keiner zurückkommen würde.

Langsam legte er seine Hände auf ihre blassen zittrigen Finger.

„Sie kommen wieder, ganz bestimmt."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Nun gut. Draco! Komm nach Vorne. Wenn dein Vater nicht im Stande ist dir beizubringen, was Anstand ist, dann werde ich das tun."

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab genommen und sich aufrecht in seinen Sessel gesetzt.

„Tut meinem Sohn nichts, bitte. Ich stehe dafür gerade. Aber tut meinem Sohn nichts."

Draco sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber damit nicht.

Er hatte seinen Vater immer geliebt, ja. Manchmal auch gehasst, wenn er mal wieder besonders schlimm mit seiner Mutter umgesprungen war, aber diese Gefühle waren nie von Lucius erwidert worden.

Jetzt hatte der Vater seinen Sohn hinter sich geschoben und sah den Dunklen Lord abwartend an.

Voldemort begann zu lachen. „Lucius, der Familienvater…Das steht dir, zugegeben. Aber wie soll der Junge lernen, was richtig und was falsch ist, wenn es ihm niemand beibringt?"

Er bedeutete Lucius mit einer Geste seiner Hand, auf Seite zu gehen. Der blonde Mann rührte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Draco spürte, wie sich die Nägel seines Vaters in seinen Arm krallten.

„Ihr wollt doch, dass dieses verfluchte Kind zur Welt kommt, oder nicht? Wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert…Das bringt meine Frau um. Sie- ich meine wir… Das ist unser Sohn wir-"

Voldemort schien ernsthaft über Lucius' Worte nachzudenken. Einen Moment sagte er nichts, dann deutete er mit seinem Finger auf Rodolphus, der gerade den Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu sagen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa wurde durch einen lauten Aufschrei geweckt.

Severus lag tief und fest schlafend neben ihrem Bett.

Die Frau sammelte all ihre Kräfte und schleppte sich zur Türe über den Flur. Ein zweiter Schrei.

Sie stieß die Türe zu dem Gästezimmer auf, in dem früher immer Lucius Mutter geschlafen hatte wenn sie zu Besuch gewesen war.

„Drück ihn runter, Draco. Wenn er sich zu viel bewegt verliert er noch mehr Blut." Lucius hatte sich tief über den, vor Schmerz schreienden dunkelhaarigen, Mann gebeugt und versuchte das klaffende Loch in der Bauchdecke zu heilen.

„Bei Salazar, das blutet ja wie die Hölle." Lucius presste seine Hände auf die Wunde, als er die Blutung auch mit dem fünften Zauber nicht stoppen konnte.

„Rodolphus, um Himmels Willen, was ist passiert?"

Die Männer schraken auf, als Narcissa plötzlich neben dem Bett erschien.

„Cissa. Darling. Geh zurück ins Bett, wir machen das schon."

„Geh Severus holen, Draco. Er schläft in unserem Schlafzimmer. Beeil dich!"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Jemand muss ihn festhalten sonst springt er vom Bett."

„Geh schon, Draco!"

Hin und hergerissen zwischen Gehen und Nichtgehen blieb der junge Mann verwirrt am Bett stehen.

„Nun mach schon, Draco. Oder willst du, dass deine Tante dich vierteilt, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihr Ehemann auf unserem Bett gestorben ist, nur weil du-"

Mehr musste sie nicht sagen. Der Junge rannte aus dem Zimmer auf den Gang.

Seine Mutter beugte sich derweil über den aschfahlen Onkel. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht einmal unter anderen Umständen hätte festhalten können, also nahm sie nur seine blutigen Hände und drückte sie, so fest wie sie konnte.

„Beruhig dich Rodolphus. Severus kommt gleich. Der Schmerz hört gleich auf."

Es tat ihr unheimlich gut, dass sie das mal zu jemand anderem sagen konnte. Der panische Blick des Verletzten wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht herauf.

„Ich bin's. Narcissa. Wir sind alle hier", sie sprach mit ihm, wie mit einem kleinen Kind, aber anscheinend schien ihn das zu beruhigen, denn sein Körper begann sich etwas zu entspannen.

„Du wirst wieder gesund, glaub mir.", sanft fuhr sie mit ihrer rechten Hand über seine verschwitzte Stirn.

Sein Atem verlangsamte sich schlagartig. Seine Augen- fixiert auf ihr Gesicht. Er fühlte ihre weiche Haut, ihren Puls…

Dann wurde sie von ihm weggedrängt und an die Stelle, wo vorher das Gesicht eines Engels gewesen war trat nun das verschlafene Gesicht von Severus Snape.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Rodolphus wieder zu sich kam war Narcissa verschwunden. Zu seiner allergrößten Verwunderung saß sein Schwager, höchstpersönlich, neben seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die dunklen Ländereien.

„Rodolphus?"

Der Mann schrak zusammen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Lucius registriert hatte, dass er zu sich gekommen war.

„J-ja."

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte der Hausherr und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Was?"

„Warum hast du dich für mich bestrafen lassen?"

Lucius wandte sich dem Schwager zu und nagelte ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Blick fest.

„W-weil der Dunkle Lord-" er hielt sich den Bauch, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Lucius stützte seinen Rücken und schüttelte das Kissen auf.

„-es so wollte."

Lucius drückte ihn vorsichtig in die Kissen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Wort von dir und er hätte mich gefoltert-"

„Du bedeutest ihr so viel, Lucius. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn er dir etwas antun würde. Sie liebt dich!"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", erwiderte Lucius kalt und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

„Ja, Lucius.", platzte es aus Rodolphus heraus.

Der blonde Mann hob seine feinen Brauen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Lucius-

Ja! Ich liebe sie."


	30. Sehen

**Sehen**

****

Er saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor dem großen dunklen Kamin. Es roch angenehm nach dem alten Holz, aus dem das beeindruckende Bücherregal gefertigt war. Das Zimmer wurde nur von den Flammen erhellt. Er griff erneut zum Gin und schenkte bis zum Anschlag nach.

Klirrend wurde sie zurück auf den Glastisch mit den Klauenfüßen gestellt. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über das raue Leder des Sessels.

Draco hatte Recht gehabt. Unfassbar

**Er** liebte sie- Seine Frau. Seine geliebte Narcissa. Er konnte es verstehen. So gut verstehen. Wer liebte sie nicht. Narcissa- Die Schönheit hatten sie sie damals in der Schule nur genannt. Aber nur wenige wussten, dass sich noch viel mehr hinter ihrer äußeren Hülle verbarg. Nie hatte er so einen gütigen und liebevollen Mensch getroffen- verständnisvoll-aufopferungsvoll. Bereit alles für die zu tun, die sie liebte. Er konnte sich nicht an eine Stunde erinnern, in der er das Gefühl gehabt hatte nicht von ihr geliebt zu werden. Sie war wütend gewesen, enttäuscht und traurig, aber niemals hatte er sich ungeliebt gefühlt.

Und jetzt? War das alles jetzt vorbei? Rodolphus liebte sie und nach allem, was er- Lucius Malfoy- seiner Frau angetan hatte konnte er es nur zu gut verstehen, wenn sie ihn nicht so liebte, wie er immer gedacht hatte.

Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte fielen ihm wieder zahlreiche Situationen ein, in denen er sie verletzt hatte. Egal, ob körperlich oder seelisch. Zahlreiche Situationen, in denen er sie unterdrückt oder enttäuscht hatte.

Er hatte ein Kind mit ihr, das sie über alles liebte. Er hatte Draco nie gezeigt, dass er so was wie Vatergefühle für ihn hatte.

Hatte ihn in den letzten 10 Jahren nie in den Arm genommen. Dabei war er der glücklichste Mann der Welt gewesen, als Narcissa ihm mitten im Winter, kurz vor Weihnachten einen Sohn geschenkt hatte. Einen Sohn, auf den man stolz sein konnte, auch wenn er viel Mist gebaut hatte.

Aber er liebte seinen Sohn. Wie oft hatte Narcissa ihn gebeten sich ein wenig liebevoller um den Jungen zu kümmern. Wusste Draco, dass er ihn liebte? **Er würde es ihm sagen**- Irgendwann…

Lucius zündete sich eine Zigarre an. Er rauchte normalerweise nicht, aber im Moment war ihm jedes Mittel recht um ein wenig entspannen zu können.

„Seit wann rauchst du?"

Er zuckte zusammen. Da stand sie. Im Türrahmen. „Solltest du nicht lieber liegen, Narcissa?", fragte er und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Es war albern, oder nicht? Er konnte es einfach nicht. Es tat weh. Irgendwo. Er verfluchte sich selbst für diesen Zweifel, den er in der Beständigkeit ihrer Liebe hatte.

Liebte sie Rodolphus? Sie war für ihn da gewesen, als es ihm schlecht ging. Er war für sie da gewesen. Verdiente es Rodolphus mehr, von ihr geliebt zu werden, als er selbst?

Hatte er, Lucius Malfoy, es überhaupt verdient von ihr geliebt zu werden?

„Worüber denkst du nach, Darling?" Er fühlte ihre weichen schlanken Finger an seinem Hals. Wie sie sanft in kreisenden Bewegungen auf und ab fuhren.

Er atmete tief durch. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, wurde aber von der Angst und dem Frust in ihm unterdrückt. Er rutschte ein Stück nach vorne, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

„Lucius? Was hast du?"

Wusste sie es? Wusste sie es vielleicht schon seit Jahren, dass sie ihren Schwager, den Mann ihrer Schwester liebte? Duldete sie ihn, ihren Ehemann, nur noch an ihrer Seite, um die Ehre seiner Familie zu bewahren und ihren Sohn zu schützen? Hatte sie Angst vor den Konsequenzen, wenn sie ihm die Liebe zu Rodolphus gestehen würde?

Lucius stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Liebst du ihn?", Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

Narcissa lief einige Schritte hinter ihm her. „Wen, Lucius?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gefragt? Wollte er das überhaupt wissen? Konnte er ihr das zumuten in ihrem Zustand?

„Deinen Schwager. Liebst du ihn?"

Er drehte sich um und sah sie an.

„A-aber Lucius..", er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie niemals mit so einer Frage gerechnet hatte. Sie blickte ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen fassungslos an.

„Rodolphus? Ob ich Rodolphus liebe?"

Er nickte kurz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Fast so sehr, wie ich meine Schwester liebe. Er gehört zu meiner- ich meine, zu unserer Familie. Er war immer für mich-"

Sie liebte ihn. Er hatte sich diese Worte von ihr die ganze Zeit vorgestellt, aber dass es so wehtun würde, hatte er nicht gedacht.

„Wenn du mit ihm gehen willst dann geh, Narcissa." Jedes Wort tat weh.

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich gehen wollen?"

Sie legte ihre Hand an seiner Wange, doch er wich zurück.

„Weil du ihn liebst."

Sie atmete aus. Sehr lange. Sie sah in die Flammen, als würde sie sich fragen, was ihr Mann ihr damit sagen wollte.

Nach einer Weile trat etwas anderes in ihre Augen. Erstaunen. Sie hatte verstanden. „Du meinst- aber Lucius! Du denkst doch nicht wirklich ich würde ihn SO lieben. Ich meine so, wie ich dich liebe."

„Er liebt dich."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Er hat es mir gesagt."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn, Lucius!"

„Ach Ja?", rief er mit erhobener Stimme.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen ruhig zu bleiben. Sich nicht aufzuregen- Nicht aufbrausend zu werden. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun- Aber sie tat ihm doch gerade so weh.

„Ja natürlich! Ich liebe dich!" Sie wich erschrocken zurück, als ihr Ehemann wütend einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

Er schien ihr gar nicht zuzuhören. „Ach ja? Du hast mich die ganze Zeit belogen. Mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht. Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du ihn liebst?"

„Weil es nicht stimmt. Du steigerst dich da in was hinein, Lucius.", schrie sie aufgebracht zurück.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich verrückt bin, ja?" Er begann zu brüllen und erhob die Hand.

„Lucius, nein -" Seine flache Hand klatschte auf ihr Gesicht. Sie schwankte und fiel auf den Perserteppich.

„Nie wieder wirst du mich ‚verrückt' nennen, verstanden? Du hättest es mir sagen müssen. Schon damals."

„Aber es stimmt doch nicht.", heulte sie vom Boden aus und hielt sich ihre rote Wange. Ihr Atem war erschreckend flach geworden und der Hauch von Farbe, den Severus ihr mit viel Mühe und jeder Menge Medikamenten ins Gesicht gebracht hatte, war komplett verschwunden.

„Es gibt keinen Menschen auf der Welt, den ich auf die gleiche Art liebe wie dich, Lucius. Hörst du? Ich-", sie verstummte und begann verwirrt den Boden, um sie herum abzutasten.

„Lass das, Lucius.", rief sie wütend. Sie sah genau zu der Stelle, wo er stand schien ihn aber nicht zu erkennen.

„Lucius, bitte. Du- du machst mir Angst."

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Mach das Licht an, Lucius.", sie geriet in Panik, versuchte sich aufzurichten und wackelte unsicher auf ihren Beinen, wie jemand der gerade mit verbundenen Augen gedreht worden war.

Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft. „Lucius- bitte-"

Er ging auf sie zu. Verschreckt lauschte sie dem Geräusch, das seine Schuhe auf dem Boden verursachten.

„Bist du das, Lucius? Was soll das?"

Er stand jetzt genau vor ihr, doch sie sah geradewegs an ihm vorbei. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und tastete nach ihm.

„Mach das Licht an, Lucius. Bitte!", sie hatte zu weinen begonnen und fuchtelte hysterisch mit ihren Händen herum.

„Cissa, ich bin hier.", sagte er leise und nahm ihre Hände. Sie schrie, erschrocken durch die plötzliche Berührung, auf.

„A-aber das Licht- Wo ist das Licht?" Sie klammerte sich an seinem Kragen fest und drückte sich an ihn.

„W- warum tust du das?"

Lucius war inzwischen ebenso erschrocken, wie seine Frau. „Narcissa es ist hell hier drinnen."

„Du lügst.", schniefte sie und begann zu zittern. „Warum tust du mir das an?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte tränenblind an die Decke.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie unsicher und wandte den Kopf zu der Richtung, aus der sie die Schritte vernahm.

„Ich bin es, Narcissa.", Rodolphus ging langsam auf das Bett zu. „Ich nehme jetzt deine Hand", sagte er, um sie nicht durch eine ungeahnte Bewegung zu erschrecken.

„Nein, bitte nicht." Sie zog beide Hände an ihren Körper. Der dunkelhaarige Mann erstarrte. „Was hast du, Cissa?"

„Warum erzählst du Lucius so einen Unsinn? Warum tust du mir so etwas an?"

„Wie geht es deinen Augen, Cissa?"

Sie schlug wütend mit ihrer Faust auf die Matratze. „Ich bin blind, Rodolphus. Ich sehe nicht, wer hier herein kommt. Kann nicht einmal sehen, wer was wann mit mir macht- Und jetzt- Beantworte meine Frage."

Rodolphus kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Ich- ich habe ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt, Narcissa."

Sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Du liebst meine Schwester. Du bist mit ihr verheiratet. Du- Ich liebe dich nicht, Rodolphus."

Ein Klirren. Narcissa erschrak.

„Ich bin es, Darling."

Sie konnte Rodolphus schnauben hören. „Sie verdient Jemand besseres als dich, Malfoy.", schnauzte er über das Bett hinweg.

„Ja, vielleicht tut sie das.", sagte der Ältere langsam. „Aber ganz bestimmt bist dieser jemand nicht du!"

Narcissa hörte einen Fluch genau an ihrem Ohr vorbeifliegen und vernahm dann das unangenehme Geräusch, das entsteht, wenn man sich die Knochen bricht.

„Aufhören.", kreischte sie ängstlich, als der nächste Fluch nur um haaresbreite ihren Brustkorb verfehlte und etwas Gläsernes im Zimmer zerstörte.

Zu viele Geräusche, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. So viele Bewegungen, die sie nur erahnen konnte. Alles zu viel. Alles auf einmal.

Sie kauerte sich zitternd auf ihrem Bett zusammen und presste sich ihre Hände auf die Ohren.

°°°°°°°°

„Cissa."

Eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen. „Wir haben ja schon aufgehört, Darling. Verzeih mir."

Sie spürte, wie seine Finger vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht streichelten. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig und ließ sich von ihm in die Kissen drücken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Ich hätte dich damit nicht belasten dürfen.", sagte Lucius kleinlaut, als Severus endlich gegangen war.

_‚Ich vermute das Kind nimmt alle Kraft, die es kriegen kann, um seine eigenen Augen zu stärken, Narcissa. Vielleicht…vielleicht kannst du wieder sehen, wenn sich die Augen vollständig ausgebildet haben.', hatte Severus sehr leise und bedrückt gesagt, als er sie untersucht hatte._

„Du hast doch gehört, du kannst nichts für…das hier.", sie deutete mit nasaler Stimme auf ihre Augen.

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden.

„Cissa?"

„Mmh?"

„Und Rodolphus-"

Sie seufzte schwerfällig und wandte den Kopf dorthin, wo sie ihren Ehemann vermutete.

„Rodolphus und mich verbindet etwas- etwas ganz Besonderes. Du wirst dich sicherlich erinnern können, dass es du während meiner Schwangerschaft und auch davor und danach nicht gerade ein Vorzeigeehemann warst."

Und das war noch ausgesprochen wohlwollend formuliert. Nicht gerade selten war es vorgekommen, dass Narcissa mit der einen oder anderen Blessur zu Severus gekommen war um sich wieder zusammenflicken zu lassen. Aber um seelische Verletzungen zu heilen war sie schon seit sie mit Lucius zusammen war immer zum früheren Freund und jetzigen Ehemann ihrer Schwester gegangen. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht zutraute, war Rodolphus doch immer schon ein ausgesprochen guter Zuhörer, Problemlöser und Seelentröster gewesen.

Narcissa hätte sich im Nachhinein am liebsten auf die eigenen Finger geschlagen. Sooft hatte sie in seinen Armen gelegen. War mit ihm auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Als sie jünger gewesen war hatten die Beiden zusammen die eine oder andere Flasche Gin geleert, waren danach stundenlang über die Ländereien gelaufen.

Wer hatte sie Zuhause besucht, wenn Lucius mal wieder einen seiner besonders unangenehmen Wutanfälle gehabt hatte?

Nur zu gut konnte sie sich noch an diese eiskalte Vollmondnacht erinnern. Wenige Wochen vor dem Fall des Dunklen Lords.

„_Nein Lucius! Mit mir kannst du machen, was du willst, aber tu meinem Sohn nichts an." Narcissa stürzte sich vor die Wiege und nahm ihren 9 Monate alten, weinenden Sohn in die Arme._

„_Wie konntest du es nur wagen, mich derartig vor meiner Familie bloßzustellen, Narcissa." Er besah sich seine rote Wange im Spiegel._

_Als er beim Abendessen den kleinen Draco geschlagen hatte, weil er sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte, war Narcissa schließlich selbst die Hand ausgerutscht und sie hatte ihrem Ehemann vor der gesamten Familie mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Danach war sie mit dem Kleinen in die obere Etage geflüchtete und hatte inständig gehofft, dass Lucius Wut bis nach dem Abendessen zum größten Teil verrauchen würde._

_Jetzt stand er vor ihr und erhob wieder die Hand gegen ihr geliebtes Kind. Ihr Ein und Alles._

_Sie hielt den Kleinen so, dass er von dem Schlag nichts abbekam, aber sie selbst bekam den Faustschlag mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht_.

_Sie verlor die Orientierung und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Ehemann ihr den kleinen Draco aus den Armen nahm._

„_Nein. Bitte nicht mein Kind.", keuchte sie. Sie zog sich an der kleinen Wiege hoch, doch Lucius brachte sie mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Bauchgegend wieder zu Fall._

_Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Du wirst mich kennen lernen, Narcissa." Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut, als er dem Baby die schwarze Spitze seines Stabes gegen die Brust drückte._

„_Oh bitte nicht…"_

_Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie es auf gar keinen Fall geschafft sich wieder aufzurichten, aber er hielt ihr Kind und war im begriff dem Kleinen etwas anzutun._

_Sie stand auf._

„_Cruc-"_

_Sie tat es zum zweiten Mal. Zu schnell für ihn, um noch zu reagieren. Sie trat ihm, so heftig sie konnte, gegen seine Beine und schlug ihm in den Bauch. Niemals hatte erahnt eine solche Kraft zu haben. _

_Sie riss ihm das schreiende Kind aus den Armen und rannte aus dem Zimmer._

_Sie musste schnell sein. Er war hinter ihr. Sie konnte ihn spüren, ihn hören._

_Narcissa hielt mit der Linken ihren Sohn, mit der Rechten riss sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Schublade._

„_Stupor.", brüllte sie und ihr Mann fiel zu Boden._

_Dann floh sie._

„_Cissa. Bei Merlin und allen Geistern. Was ist passiert?" Vorsichtig nahm Rodolphus ihr den winzigen Jungen aus den Armen und stützte sie mit seiner freien Hand._

„_Setz dich, Cissa. Ich kümmere mich um den Kleinen."_

_Keine Viertelstunde später kam er zurück. Mit einem dampfendem Tee, den er auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und drückte die weinende junge Frau an seine Brust._

_Er war zum Manor gegangen. Hatte Lucius Gedächtnis verändert und sich dabei stark zusammenreißen müssen, um seinen Schwager nicht in Stücke zu reißen._

_Der blonde Mann hatte am nächsten Morgen neben seiner Frau in seinem Bett gelegen und sich an nichts erinnern können, außer an einen ruhigen Abend im Kreis der Familie._

Es war die ganze Zeit so offensichtlich gewesen. Was hatte ihre Mutter immer gesagt? ‚Eine attraktive Frau und ein attraktiver Mann können nicht einfach so befreundet sein- Einer von beiden will immer mehr.'

Die vielen Male. Immer wenn sie bei ihm Zuflucht und Trost gefunden hatte. Sie hätte es merken müssen. Wie dumm konnte sie eigentlich sein?

Er hatte Draco immer so liebevoll behandelt, als wäre es sein eigener Sohn gewesen. Sich um Narcissa gekümmert, als wäre sie seine Ehefrau. Dann kam der Tag, an dem sie ihn gefasst hatten.

Narcissa hatte seinen Brief immer noch in ihrer Schatulle mit den Gegenständen, die für sie die Welt bedeuteten.

Die allererste Rose, die Lucius ihr geschenkt hatte, ihren alten Teddybären, den letzten Notizzettel, den ihre älteste Schwester ihr hinterlassen hatte bevor sie von Zuhause weggelaufen war: _Ich liebe dich Cissy. Eines Tages sehen wir uns wieder. Aber das dauert: Lange! Such mich nicht! Ich werde dich schon finden, wenn es soweit ist. _

Das magische Amulett von ihrer anderen Schwester Bellatrix, das sie ihr anvertraut hatte, bevor sie nach Askaban gegangen war, eine hellblonde Locke von Draco, als er noch ein Säugling gewesen war, sein erstes selbst gemaltes Bild(ihr Mutterherz schlug jedes Mal, wenn sie es betrachtete höher vor lauter Stolz), einige andere Dinge aus Dracos Kindheit und…ja und Rodolphus' Brief.

* * *

_Jaaaa. Hier geht's dann direkt weiter...Ich beeil mich :-)_

_Hinterlasst doch ein paar Reviews, ja?_

_LG Lucia_


	31. Hören

_Sooo. Wollte unbedingt noch ein Kapitel vor Weihnachten schaffen: Tadaaaaaa---Hier ist es! Hat mich ganz schön Zeit gekostet, weil...es an einem Montag geschrieben wurde :-D Hätte ich mich doch heute morgen fast erdrosselt, als ich mit dem Schal in der geschlossenen Tür hängengeblieben bin und trotzdem laufen wollte? Ich sag ja: Montag ist nicht mein Tag(Könnte auch an der Doppelstunde Mathe liegen lach) Aber in den Ferien (nur noch bis MIttwoch Schule yeeehaa) habe ich dann endlich mal mehr Zeit zum Schreiben! Ein paar Reviews wären toll!_

_Lg Lucia_

**Hören**

„Scheiße- verdammte." Rodolphus schmiss das Whiskeyglas mit voller Wucht gegen die dunkle Holztüre- gerade als seine Frau diese öffnete. „Salazar! Was soll das denn?", erschrocken wich sie aus.

„Verzeihung.", sagte er knapp und lies seinen Blick kurz über seine Frau streifen. „Du siehst schlecht aus, Bella.", bemerkte er und ließ sich ein neues Glas heran fliegen.

„Schönen Dank, Rodolphus.", sagte sie mit einem giftigen Blick, aber wer sie besser kannte konnte heraushören, dass sie dieser Kommentar doch etwas verletzt hatte.

Sichtlich erschöpft ließ sie sich gegenüber von Rodolphus in einen schwarzen Sessel fallen.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich damit nicht beleidigen. Ich meine nur-"

„Du hast mich nicht beleidigt.", schnappte sie zickig und ließ sich ebenfalls ein Glas kommen. „Ich meinte nur, dass du sehr müde aussiehst, Bella. Hast du schlecht geschlafen in letzter Zeit?" „Das wüsstest du, wenn du Zuhause gewesen wärst.", zischte sie und umklammerte das Glas so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.

„Ich…hatte eine kleine…Meinungsverschiedenheit mit dem Dunklen Lord. Lucius hat mich mit zu ihm nach Hause genommen, weil-"

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?"

Rodolphus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nun, sagen wir mal…mir ging es wirklich nicht sonderlich gut. Es musste alles relativ schnell gehen…"

„Was meinst du mit ‚nicht sonderlich gut'?"

„Sagen wir es so: Der Dunkle Lord war sehr, sehr sauer."

Er sah etwas in den Augen seiner Frau aufflackern. „Warum?"

„Draco, er.."

Rodolphus erzählte.

„Du hast WAS getan? Bist du verrückt geworden? Das hätte dich locker das Leben kosten können."

Rodolphus zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert wäre…das hätte deine Schwester nicht überlebt."

„Und ich hätte es nicht überlebt, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre." Rodolphus sah auf. Bellatrix war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und setzte sich neben ihren Mann auf das Sofa.

Er stellte entgeistert fest, dass er etwas in ihren Augen sehen konnte, was er seit der Zeit vor Askaban nicht mehr in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie jede Art des Gefühls außer dem Hass während dieser Zeit verloren hatte und jetzt waren ihre Augen eindeutig bis zum Anschlag mit Tränen gefüllt.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm mit zittrigen Fingern eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Sieh dich vor. Zieh nicht wieder seinen Zorn auf dich. B-bitte. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er dich töt-"

„Master Rodolphus, Mistress - Der junge Master Malfoy ist hier." Beinahe synchron standen die Beiden auf und liefen zur Türe.

„Was ist los, Draco?", fragte Rodolphus und schloss die Türe hinter dem Jungen.

„Mum, sie-"

„Wir setzen uns ins Wohnzimmer. Komm Draco.", seine Tante schob ihn sanft vor sich her durch die Türe.

„Setz dich!" Bellatrix ließ sich neben ihrem Neffen auf das Sofa fallen, Rodolphus hockte sich neben die Beiden.

„Mum, sie- Sie redet nicht mehr. Mit Niemandem. Auch nicht mit mir. Sie-"

„Was ist mit ihren Augen.", unterbrach ihn sein Onkel. „Unverändert."

Bellatrix sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Was ist mit Cissas Augen?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Cissa, bitte! Sprich doch mit mir!" Lucius drückte verzweifelt ihre Hände. „Bitte Narcissa. Wenn nicht mit mir, dann wenigstens mit Severus oder mit Draco. Der Junge hat dir doch nichts Unrechtes getan."

„Lucius? Sag doch was.", schrie Narcissa fast.

Lucius sah Severus verunsichert über den Kopf seiner Frau hinweg an.

„Narcissa, hörst du mich?" Snape hielt seine Arme nahe an ihr rechtes Ohr und klatschte dann laut in die Hände. „Sie…sie ist nicht zurückgezuckt.", stellte Lucius erschrocken fest.

„Sie kann uns nicht hören.", sagte Severus. Mit einem langen Seufzen ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Du meinst sie ist", er schluckte schwer. „Taub?"

Severus nickte nachdenklich.

Es klopfte.

„Herein.", sagte Lucius und wandte den Kopf zur Türe. Seine Schwägerin stand in der Türe und zum ersten Mal seit Lucius sie kannte hatte er nicht das Gefühl der emotionslosesten Frau der Welt gegenüberzustehen. Sie wirkte sehr klein und verlegen als sie das Zimmer betrat. „D-darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie leise und sah die beiden Männer und ihre Schwester schuldbewusst an.

Lucius nickte und rutschte ein Stück auf dem Bett zur Seite um Platz für die Schwester seiner Frau zu machen.

„Ciss, ich wollte mich entschuldigen…Ich war die ganze Zeit nicht da und- dir ging es so mies. Ich-"

„Sie kann dich nicht hören, Bellatrix.", sagte Snape missmutig und stand auf.

„Ist das wegen…wegen dem Kind?"

Die beiden Männer nickten.

„Du könntest mal ihre Hände nehmen. Sie hat Lucius erkannt, als er sie berührt hat."

Bellatrix zögerte zunächst, nahm aber doch die zierlichen blassen Hände ihrer kleinen Schwester in ihre Eigenen. Ein paar Mal fuhr sie leicht mit dem Daumen über Narcissas Handrücken.

Narcissa reagierte. Sie bewegte ihre eigenen Finger und tastete sich an den Armen der älteren Schwester entlang hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht.

Zaghaft strich sie über das lange schwarze Haar.

„Bella?"

Die große Schwester strahlte in die Runde. „Sie erkennt mich." Wie zur Bestätigung, beugte sich Bellatrix nach vorne und gab ihrer Schwester einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Auch die Jüngere begann zu lächeln. „Du bist da.", sagte sie und verstärkte den Griff um Bellas Hände, als wenn sie Angst hätte, dass die Ältere sofort wieder verschwinden würde.

„Wie sage ich ihr, dass ich hier bleibe?", fragte sie verunsichert und drehte sich zu Severus um, der im Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Ich überlege gerade, Bellatrix.", antwortete er mürrisch und bedachte sie mit einem äußerst unfreundlichen Blick.

„I- ich kann euch nicht hören.", kam es zaghaft von Narcissa. „Lucius? Bist du-" Er streichelte vorsichtig ihre Wange. Wieder lächelte sie. „Ist das…von dem Kind? Ich meine- Ich kann euch nicht hören."

Ein überdurchschnittlich lautes Zuschlagen der Türe. Bellatrix und Lucius drehten sich um- Snape war verschwunden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Severus?" Lucius sah sich in dem spärlich beleuchtetem Kerkergewölbe um. „Bist du hier unten?"

„Was ist denn?", kam es unwirsch aus einer Nische zurück. „Hast du irgendetwas zu Stande gebracht?", fragte Lucius und näherte sich der Ecke aus der Severus' Stimme kam. Der Zaubertränkelehrer stöhnte genervt auf. „Nein, ich habe keinen Zaubertrank entwickeln können, der das Wachstum dieser Höllenbrut irgendwie so eingrenzen kann, dass es deine Frau nicht umbringt. Und ich habe auch immer noch keine Idee wie man ihr Augenlicht und ihr Gehör zurückbringen kann."

Lucius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern."

„Schon o.k."

Lucius lehnte sich gegen die feuchte Kerkerwand. „Ich wollte dir danken. Ich meine dafür, dass du so viel für Narcissa tust."

Severus zog die Brauen hoch. Ein _Dankeschön_? Das war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte. "Meinst du, du kannst irgendetwas tun, damit sie- Ich meine damit sie das hier überlebt?" Severus hörte an der belegten Stimme des Älteren, dass ihm das Ganze ordentlich zu schaffen machen musste. Er ging zu ihm herüber. „Ich werde es versuchen, Lucius. Ich schwöre es."

Lucius nickte dankbar. „Hat sie eine Chance?"

„Es gibt immer einen Weg, Lucius und ich bin sicher, dass Narcissa stark genug sein kann um uns nicht zu verlassen. Was macht sie gerade überhaupt?" Das Thema wurde ihm zu emotional. Es nervte ihn, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Narcissas Schicksal wirklich sehr zusetzte.

Lucius lachte kurz. „Bella erzählt ihr irgendetwas." Auf Severus Stirnrunzeln fuhr er fort: "Sie hat Buchstaben gezaubert und drückt ihr die einzelnen Wörter jeweils in die Hand, damit sie sie erfühlen kann.

_Gar nicht mal so dumm._

„Sei mir nicht böse, Lucius, aber wenn du möchtest dass ich deiner Frau helfe, dann lass mich jetzt bitte allein, ja?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Es tut mir leid._

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte Narcissa und suchte nach den Händen ihrer Schwester.

Es dauerte einige Minuten aber dann hielt Narcissa wieder einige Wörter aus Holz in den Händen.

_Das alles hier._

Narcissa fühlte sich reichlich unwohl: Blind und taub wie sie war. Es verunsicherte sie die Sinne, die sie von Geburt an gehabt hatte, nicht benutzen zu können. Aber jetzt zählte erstmal nur, dass ihre Schwester da war und sie beschützen würde.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Bella." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

_Ist Lucius gut zu dir?_

Narcissa dachte nach. Er liebte sie. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sicher, sie hatten schlimme Zeiten durchgemacht, aber Lucius war auch früher schon ansatzweise liebevoll, fürsorglich und manchmal, eher selten, sogar lustig gewesen.

Alles in Allem konnte sie sich nicht beklagen, oder etwa doch?

„Er liebt mich, Bella."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch." Bellatrix legte ihr die einzelnen Wörter in die Hand. Wieder lächelte Narcissa.

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Draco weggenommen habe, als Lucius in Askaban war._ Narcissa seufzte. An diese Zeit wollte sie nicht denken. Wenn das hier überstanden war, dann würde alles wieder gut werden. Wenn sie…

„Bella? Werde ich wieder gesund?"

Sie spürte, dass die Ältere einen Moment lang zögerte, dann fühlte sie das Wort in ihrer Hand.

_N-A-T-Ü-R-L-I-C-H._

_ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Lucius öffnete die Türe zum Schlafzimmer. Ein mildes Lächeln huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über sein Gesicht.

Narcissa lag eng an Bellatrix gekuschelt in ihrem Bett und schlief. Auch Bellatrix selbst hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Er ließ sich in den großen Ohrensessel fallen.

Die Türe wurde ein zweites Mal geöffnet.

„Rodolphus.", knurrte Lucius leise und sah seinen Schwager feindselig an. „Was willst du?" Der Mann antwortete zunächst nicht. Sein Blick hing an den beiden Frauen, die friedlich schliefen.

„Warum musstest du es gerade jetzt sagen? Jetzt, wo es ihr so schlecht geht.", fragte Lucius, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von seiner Frau.

„ Du bist der Letzte, von dem ich mir sagen lassen muss, dass ich sie nicht genug geschont hätte.", zischte Rodolphus.

„Das hat sie aus der Bahn geworfen- Dein blödes Liebesgeständnis."

Rodolphus sah ihn entgeistert an. „Und wie oft hast du sie _'aus der Bahn geworfen'_, Lucius Malfoy? Wie oft ist sie nachts zu mir gekommen und hat sich ausgeweint, weil du sie geschlagen hast, oder versucht hast deinem eigenen Sohn etwas anzutun? Du hast deine eigene Frau über all die Jahre schlechter behandelt, als deine Hauselfen. Sie war doch ständig deinen Launen ausgesetzt. Mal lief es ganz gut und dann -zack- drehte sich der Wind und sie hat wieder nichts als Verachtung von dir entgegengebracht bekommen. Du warst ein miserabler Ehemann, Lucius. Der Schlechteste von allen! Du hast damals bei der Hochzeit gesagt, dass du sie immer auf Händen tragen würdest, dass du immer für sie da sein würdest- Einen Scheißdreck hast du getan, Lucius."

Bellatrix murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches im Schlaf. Rodolphus ging herüber und zog ihr die Decke wieder richtig über die Schultern. Kurz streichelte er über ihr schwarzes Haar.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte Lucius und deutete mit dem Finger auf Bellatrix. „Weil ich meine Frau respektiere. Weil sie ein Teil von mir ist und es auch immer sein wird auch wenn ich Narcissa- Jedenfalls war ich für Beide zusammen mehr da, als du es jemals nur für deine eigene Familie gewesen bist. Du hast sie gequält. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie manchmal für Ängste ausgestanden hat, wenn du abends heimkamst und Draco nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen- Weil er ein Baby war. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du sie so feste gegen den Türrahmen geschmissen hast, dass sie sich ihr linkes Bein gebrochen hat?"

Lucius sah zu Boden. Langsam und bruchstückhaft kamen die Bilder zurück. „Ich…wollte ihr nicht wehtun."

Rodolphus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wirklich ich- Ich liebe sie doch."

Rodolphus ließ sich einen Stuhl nahe neben Lucius Sessel fliegen und setzte sich dann.

„Weißt du was? Das glaube ich dir sogar."

Der blonde Mann sah ihn überrascht an. „Du glaubst mir?"

DerAndere nickte. „Du leidest gerade wie ein Hund. Du solltest dich mal sehen- Siehst fast so krank aus, wie deine Frau." Seine Stimme war wieder ruhig geworden. „Es wird langsam Zeit, Lucius. Ändere dich! Versuch dich doch zu beherrschen. Wenn ihr irgendjemand die Kraft geben kann, die sie jetzt braucht, dann bist nur du das. Weil sie dich, aus mir unverständlichen Gründen, abgöttisch liebt. Nur ein paar einfache Gesten- Hab dich einfach mal unter Kontrolle. Und sprich mit deinem Sohn. Dem geht es auch nicht besser als dir. Der Junge hat Angst, schreckliche Angst um seine Mutter und wenn du nicht willst, dass er noch mal so eine Aktion wie neulich plant und sich alleine versucht dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen, dann sprich mit ihm. Er ist dein Sohn, Lucius! Er braucht dich. So wie er seine Mutter braucht."

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Er braucht mich nicht. Hat nie einen Vater gebraucht."

„Nur weil es niemanden gab, der ein richtiger Vater für ihn war, Lucius. Er braucht dich! Jetzt mehr denn je!"

„Ist es nicht zu spät?"

„Für so was ist es nie zu spät, Lucius."

Lucius knetete seine Hände im Schoß. „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht, oder?"

„Fast alles, Lucius. Aber es gibt immer eine zweite Chance."

Lucius stand auf. „Wenn ich diese zweite Chance bekäme...Voldemort, dieses Monster. Ich bringe ihn um."

Sein Schwager erhob sich ebenfalls. „Sei zuerst für deine Familie da. Wenn Narcissa gesund ist, dann ist es Zeit Rache zu nehmen. Und dann-", er legte seine Hand auf die des blonden Mannes. „Dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du ihn nicht allein vernichten müssen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. 'Ganz fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich euch allen. Ganz viele Geschenke und Glück und Gesundheit und alles :-) Vor Silvester schreibe ich auf jeden Fall nochmal was. Den guten Rutsch wünsch ich euhc also erst später ;-)_


	32. Vater und Sohn

_Ich hoffe ihr habt alle ein schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt und euch natürlich reich bescheneken lassen...:-) Das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel für 2006, aber keine Panik bis 2007 sind's noch knapp... 30 Stunden- oder so._

_Bleibt nur noch zu sagen: Allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Lasst die Korken knallen, nächstes Jahr bin ich wieder mit neuen Kapiteln dabei. _

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Vater und Sohn**

„Es ist lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, Draco." Josephina sah ihn durchdringend an. „Du hattest versprochen, dass wir uns öfter sehen, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin! Voilà, jetzt bin ich fertig und wir haben uns seit meinen letzten Ferien nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn du keine Lust mehr auf mich hast, dann sag es einfach. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sich einmal ein gutaussehender-"

„Das stimmt nicht.", unterbrach er sie trocken. „Was? " „Dass ich dich nicht sehen will. Es gibt nur im Moment so unheimlich viel zu tun, weißt du?" Draco nahm ihre Hand und führte seine Freundin zu einer kleinen Parkbank. „Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte sie und hob die Brauen. „Ahhm." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Er musste es jemandem erzählen. Er musste mit jemandem darüber sprechen, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden. Aber- Konnte er ihr vertrauen? Er mochte sie. Sehr sogar, aber konnte er ihr die Sache mit seiner Mutter erzählen? Er war so froh darüber gewesen, dass ihn nach der Todesser- Sache mit seinem Vater überhaupt noch jemand haben wollte, aber er hatte es nicht gewagt ihr zu erzählen, dass er selbst ebenfalls- hoffentlich nicht mehr lange- einer von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten war. Seine Mutter war ein Engel. Sie nahm das Alles auf sich nur um ihm und seinem Vater zu helfen. Und er war in letzter Zeit ein solches Scheusal gewesen. Draco schämte sich für das, was er seiner Mutter getan hatte. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm passiert war, jedenfalls war die Stimme aus seinem Kopf verschwunden und er konnte endlich wieder klar denken.

„Draco?"

Er streichelte über ihren Handrücken. Fühlte sich gut an- warm und weich. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Josephina…noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe…ich hoffe, dass alles gut wird und dann werde ich es dir erzählen."

„Du kannst mir vertrauen, Draco." _Ja, ich weiß… _Er sah in den Himmel. Einige Wolken schoben sich vor die strahlende Sonne- _Es würde Regen geben…_

Sie folgte seinem Blick .„Es wird sicher gleich regnen. Möchtest du, dass ich noch ein wenig mit zu dir komme?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, was ein plötzliches und wütendes Aufstampfen mit dem Fuß seiner Freundin zur Folge hatte. „So meine ich das nicht, ich wäre gerne noch mit dir zusammen, aber…" Er konnte sie nicht mit nach Hause bringen. Was würde er sagen, wenn er erklären müsste, warum seine Mutter taub und blind im Bett lag? „Aber ich würde gerne mit zu dir kommen."

Das blonde Mädchen sah ihn erschrocken an. „Zu mir? A-aber das geht nicht." „Warum nicht?"

„Weil…wir haben nur ein kleines Haus, Draco. Wir haben nicht so eine große Villa…kein Schloss wie ihr es habt. Ich habe nicht einmal ein eigenes Zimmer, Draco." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Das macht doch nichts."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du darfst nicht enttäuscht sein, in Ordnung?" Draco lehnte sich vor und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Versprochen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Komm mit, die Treppen hoch.", sagte sie leise und führte ihn eine schmale, äußerst morsch wirkende Holztreppe hinauf.

„Sind deine Eltern nicht…" Sie legte einen Finger vor die Lippen. „Josephina!" Eine Männerstimme. Eine außerordentlich wütende Männerstimme.

Draco hörte seine Freundin seufzen ehe sie an ihm vorbei die Treppen wieder herunterstieg und in einem angrenzenden Zimmer verschwand.

„Wer ist da gerade mit dir gekommen?", fragte die Stimme.

„Das war ich, Sir." Draco betrat hinter Josephina das Zimmer. Ein rundlicher Zauberer im blauen Umhang sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg prüfend an.

„Draco Malfoy, Sir.", sagte Draco und streckte seine Hand aus. „Malfoy?" Der Blick des Mannes wanderte zu seiner Tochter, zurück zu Draco und dann wieder zu seiner Tochter zurück.

„Nicht etwa : Die Malfoys?"

„Ich fürchte ja, Sir.", sagte Draco und befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mit so einem Kriminellen nach Hause zu kommen?" Der Zauberer hatte sich erhoben und schritt mit finsterem Blick auf Draco zu. „Sein Vater wurde freigesprochen, Dad.", sagte Josephina entschuldigend und schob sich vor ihren Freund. „Nur weil seine Mutter eine elende Schlampe ist. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie getan hat, um ihren Mann wieder freizukaufen."

Draco atme tief durch. Seine Hände hatten zu zittern begonnen. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie meine Mutter nicht beleidigen würden, Sir."

„Hör dir das an. Wie der schon spricht. Hör mir mal gut zu, Draco Malfoy: Deine Familie mag in Geld ersticken, aber für mich seid ihr nichts als Mörder und Verbrecher."

_Bleib ruhig._

„Dein Vater war da, wo er hingehört. Er hätte in Askaban verschimmeln sollen, deine Mutter am besten gleich mit."

**BAMM!**

Draco warf seiner Freundin einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Sie hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und ihren Vater einige Meter weit gegen die helle Holzschrankwand geschleudert.

Keuchend rappelte er sich hoch. „Meine eigene Tochter…Raus Josephina- Verschwinde. Sofort! Bevor ich mich vergesse!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Leise.", flüsterte Draco und führte seine Freundin die lange Marmortreppe hoch in den zweiten Stock. „Bist du das, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy streckte den Kopf aus der Schlafzimmertüre. Er sah erleichtert aus, sogar glücklich.

„Ja, ich bin's. Was ist passiert, Vater?"

„Deine Mutter- sie kann wieder hören. Zwar etwas schlecht, aber sie _hört_." Bei dem letzten Wort erschien ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Vaters. Ein Lächeln wie Draco es von ihm nicht gewohnt war. „A-aber wie…?"

Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Severus wird es schon noch herausfinden. Hauptsache ist, sie kann hören…Sie möchte dich gerne sehen, wenn du Zeit hast."

Draco zögerte. „Ja…also- Ich…"

„Wen hast du da bei dir, Draco?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sein Vater das junge Mädchen, das hinter Draco im Schatten stand. „Josephina, Vater." Das Lächeln verschwand fast gänzlich von Lucius Gesicht.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Musste das unbedingt sein, Draco?" Lucius rieb sich mit der Hand über seine müden Augen. „Ihr Dad hat sie rausgeschmissen, Vater. Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach alleine draußen stehen lassen."

„Nein, das konntest du wirklich nicht. Du hättest es mir vorher sagen sollen, dann hätte ich nicht über deine Mutter geredet…" Draco sah verlegen zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid, Vater." „Schon gut. Lass dir was einfallen, wie du ihr das erklärst…und Draco: Niemand außer ihr darf es wissen!"

„Natürlich Vater."

Lucius nickte geistesabwesend. Sein Sohn erhob sich langsam. „Ich gehe dann mal."

_Er könnte es ihm jetzt sagen. Jetzt sofort. Wie Rodolphus gesagt hatte, ganz einfach- Einfach mit ihm sprechen._ Draco sah schlecht aus. Um seine Augen lagen dunkle Schatten, wie um Lucius eigenen Augen. Er war blasser als es für einen Malfoy üblich war…

„Vater?"

Kurz vor der Türe drehte er sich noch mal um. Lucius sah auf. „Ja?" „Dass Mum wieder hören kann, heißt das…heißt das, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht – du weißt schon…", er schluckte schwer. „Dass sie vielleicht nicht…sterben muss."

Ja, das hatte er sich auch schon gefragt. War sie tatsächlich stark genug sich gegen dieses Etwas zu wehren oder hatte sich das Gehör dieses Monsters lediglich fertiggebildet und Narcissa konnte deshalb wieder hören. „Ich hoffe es, Draco."

Sein Sohn sah an ihm vorbei aus den großen dunklen Fenstern. „Mum, sie soll bei mir bleiben…"

Eine einzelne Träne lief an Dracos Wange herunter. Er weinte. Sein Sohn weinte. Lucius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Draco, ich…Komm mal her." Der junge Mann sah ihn verwirrt an. "Na komm schon." Zögerlich ging er auf seinen Vater zu. _Er konnte es tun. Jetzt sofort._

_°°_

Draco verstand nicht was in seinem Vater vorging. Er stand vor ihm- was hatte er vor? Er hatte nichts getan. Er würde ihn nicht für die Sache mit Josephine bestrafen? Nicht jetzt.

°°

Lucius drückte seinen Sohn an sich. Er war immer noch größer als Draco, trotzdem fühlte es sich komisch an einen erwachsenen Mann in den Armen zu halten. Er spürte, dass sein Sohn sich im ersten Moment gegen die Umarmung sträubte, aber als er verstand, dass sein Vater ihm nichts Böses wollte, ließ er es zu und erwiderte die Umarmung.

°°

Es fühlte sich gut an. Die Haut seines Vaters war viel weicher und wärmer, als er immer gedacht hatte. Er roch angenehm- vertraut, wie ein Vater eben zu riechen hatte.

Ihre letzte Umarmung war schon Jahre her, aber er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern und: So schön und herzlich wie dieses Mal war es nicht gewesen.

°°

Lucius drückte seinen Jungen noch fester an sich und versuchte verzweifelt gegen die Emotionen anzukämpfen, die in ihm hochkamen. Es war Jahre her seit ihrer letzten Umarmung. Narcissa hatte sich um ihre kranke Tante kümmern müssen und hatte sich deshalb einige Tage in der Black Mansion aufgehalten während der 5-Jährige Draco Zuhause geblieben war.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Was ist denn, Draco?", fragte Lucius Malfoy und scharrte ungeduldig mit seinem Schlangenstab auf dem Boden herum. „Kann nicht schlafen," antwortete sein kleiner Sohn und sah hoffnungsvoll aus seinen großen blauen Augen zu seinem Vater auf. „Und warum störst du mich dann?" Draco zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen. „Ich…weil…"_

„_Hör auf zu stottern, Draco. Malfoys gebärden sich nicht so außerordentlich dämlich. Also: Warum störst du mich dann? Ich will eine Antwort, Draco!"_

_Er war zu klein um zu verstehen, was sein Vater von ihm wollte. Zu klein um zu verstehen, warum er ihn nicht einfach aus seinem Bett hob und sich um ihn kümmerte, so wie seine Mama es tat._

„_Weil…"_

„_ANTWORTE!"_

_Der Junge begann zu weinen. Er wollte nicht angeschrieen werden. Er hatte doch nichts Böses getan. „Ich will… zu…Mum.", schluchzte der Kleine und sah sich verzweifelt im Zimmer um. „Muuuummiiiiiii." _

_Die Handschuhe seines Vaters trafen ihn hart ins Gesicht. „Du wirst still sein. Jetzt sofort und wenn ich noch ein Wort höre dann…"_

_Mit einem leisen ‚Plöpp' war mitten im Raum eine der Hauselfen erschienen. „Sir- Mistress wartet unten im Kamin auf Sie, Sir. Sie wollte sich nach-"_

_Lucius drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte aus dem Zimmer._

„_Ich will…auch- mit...Mummy…reden!" Schluchzend tapste der kleine Draco hinter seinem Papa her._

_Lucius schlug die Türe hinter sich zu und verschloss sie mit Magie. „Du bleibst hier!"_

„_Daddyyy!" Der Kleine rappelte an der Türklinke. „Will raus!"_

_°°°_

„_Alles in Ordnung mit dem Kleinen, Lucius?" „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Lucius setzte sich auf den Sessel vor dem großen dunklen Kamin, in dessen Flammen gerade der schöne Kopf seiner Frau erschienen war. „Gut, dann…kann ich mit ihm sprechen?" Er hörte am Tonfall ganz genau heraus, dass sie ihm nicht traute, auch wenn sie das, so gut es eben ging, vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte. „Er schläft, Narcissa.", log er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Oh, in Ordnung…Versteht ihr euch gut? Der Kleine hat sich so gefreut, dass er die nächsten Tage nur mit dir verbringen kann…Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen, wie er gestrahlt hat. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr, Lucius!"_

„_Dem Jungen geht es gut, Narcissa. Du kannst dich also wieder ganz beruhigt um deine Tante kümmern."_

_Sie zögerte kurz und sah ihn forschend an. „Ist wirklich alles gut, Lucius?" Er schlug unbeherrscht mit der Faust auf den Beistelltisch. „Ja doch, Narcissa. Geh jetzt. Ich habe noch zu tun."_

_Als er wieder in die Flammen sah, konnte er erkennen, dass er sie mal wieder zum Weinen gebracht hatte. „Und reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen." Sie zog kurz die Nase hoch. „Nein, Lucius. Reiß du dich zusammen. Du brauchst mich nicht so anbrüllen. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Du bleibst nicht länger als unbedingt nötig alleine mit meinem Kind."_

„_Wag dich nach Hause zu kommen und du wirst dein blaues Wu- Narcissa!"_

_Ihr Kopf war aus den Flammen verschwunden. Sie war gegangen und hatte einen vor Wut kochenden Lucius zurückgelassen. _

‚_Er liebt dich wirklich sehr', hatte sie gesagt. Er dachte an den kleinen Jungen. Er war sein Kind…Ganz plötzlich stand er auf und eilte die Treppen herauf. _

_°°_

„_Draco?"_

_Das Zimmer war ganz dunkel. Kein einziges Licht brannte und auch der Mond draußen drang nicht durch die samtenen Vorhänge. Von Dracos Bett kam ein Schluchzen. „Draco?" Das Schluchzen verstummte. „J-ja?" Lucius entzündete die Deckenlampe. Sein kleiner Junge lag mit tränennassem Gesicht auf seinem Bett. Seine linke Socke, mit den vielen kleinen Drachen drauf, lag am Fußende des Bettes. „Du schläfst ja immer noch nicht.", sagte Lucius, diesmal aber nicht böse sondern ganz leise und ohne aggressiven Unterton. Er nahm die Socke und setzte sich neben seinen Sohn auf's Bett. _

_‚__Er liebt dich wirklich sehr, Lucius' _

_Er zog seinem Sohn die Socke wieder über den Fuß. Der Kleine nutzte den Moment und schlang seine kleinen Ärmchen um den Hals seines Vaters._

„_Ist ja gut, Draco."_

„_Sperr mich nicht mehr ein, Daddy." _

„_Nie wieder."_

„_Versprochen?"_

„_Versprochen."_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Und er hatte gelogen- Niemals würde er ihn wieder anlügen.

„Vater?"

„Mmh?"

„Du lässt Mutter nicht einfach sterben, oder? Sie wird wieder gesund, stimmt's?"

_Nie wieder lügen. _

„Natürlich wird sie wieder gesund, Draco. Wir schaffen das. Ich bin da… auch für dich, Sohn."

Der junge Mann sah seinen Vater erstaunt an. „Und auch, wenn es nicht so aussieht Draco…aber- Ich liebe dich!"

Draco ordnete die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Die ganzen Jahre hatte er sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als diese Worte aus dem Mund seines Vaters zu hören. Er verspürte ein starkes Hochgefühl, wie nach dem ersten Kuss, nach einer unheimlich guten Note, nach einem Flug auf dem Besen…nur noch besser!

Lucius lockerte seine Umarmung und setzte sich, fast ein wenig verlegen, hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Nun…", er sah sich im Zimmer um, als würde er verzweifelt nach einem Thema suchen, über das er sich mit seinem Sohn unterhalten konnte.

„Wieso hat Ms. Croner's Vater sie denn nun rausgeschmissen?" Draco schluckte. „Sie…also sie hat ihn angegriffen." Wie sollte er seinem Vater das erklären? Wenn er hören würde, was Croner über seine Mutter gesagt hatte, dann würde Lucius Josephina's Vater in Stücke reißen und wieder nach Askaban wandern.

„Warum hat sie das getan?", fragte Lucius entsetzt. „Nun, weil…Sie hatten einen Streit…", antwortete er zögerlich. „Und deshalb greifen sie sich gegenseitig an?" Draco lachte bitter auf. „Ja, Gewalt in der Familie ist dir vollkommen fremd, nicht wahr Vater?" Lucius zuckte zurück, als hätte ihm jemand einen heftigen Schlag verpasst. Er räusperte sich äußerst peinlich berührt und sah hinunter auf seine Finger. „Tut mir leid.", murmelte der Sohn. „Nein, du hast ja Recht.", er erhob sich und schritt an seinem Bücherregal entlang. "Es war falsch- Alles so schrecklich falsch, was ich deiner Mutter und dir angetan habe…Aber ich möchte, dass…"

Ein markerschütternder Schrei Narcissas erfüllte das ganze Haus.

„Um Himmels Willen, was ist jetzt schon wieder los."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich(wie immer) sehr! _

_LG Lucia_


	33. Interventor

_ °°°°°°Mein erstes neues Kapitel in 2007 °Tadaaaa° Hoffe ihr seid alle gut reingerutscht! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und immer schön fleißig reviewn. Dürft auch gerne kritisieren, wenn ihr wollt!°°°°°°°_

_LG Lucia

* * *

**Interventor**_

„Möchtest du mit mir zu Abend essen, Rodolphus?" Bellatrixs' zweifellos attraktive Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen seines Arbeitszimmers. Sie trug immer noch das dunkelrote Kleid vom Vortag. Ihr Haar fiel dadurch, dass sie den Abend in Narcissas Bett verbracht hatte und noch keine Zeit gefunden hatte es zu richten, offen und lockig über ihre blassen Schultern. Rodolphus sah über den Rand seines Buches hinweg und musterte sie einige Sekunden lang. Das Treffen mit ihrer Schwester schien ihr wieder etwas von der Kraft und Magie, die Askaban ihr zu einem großen Teil einfach ausgesaugt hatte, zurückgebracht zu haben. Trotzdem war ihr auch die Sorge um ihre kleine Schwester anzusehen. Sie lächelte nervös, als sie keine Antwort bekam. „Rodolphus?"

Er blinzelte. „Entschuldige, ich…war abgelenkt.", sagte er und fixierte sich nun auf ihr schönes Gesicht. „Möchtest du nicht mit mir zu Abend essen, Rodolphus?", fragte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. „Was? Doch, doch. Natürlich." Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte kurz über ihre Lippen. Verwundert erhob er sich aus seinem Schreibtischsessel und folgte ihr aus dem Arbeitszimmer ins Esszimmer. Es war sicherlich Wochen her, dass sie zusammen gegessen hatten. Sie hatte, wie ihm schien, keinen großen Wert darauf gelegt mehr als einige Minuten in seiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen und so waren sie sich einfach aus dem Weg gegangen.

„Warte, ich mach das.", rief er prompt, als sie sich einen Stuhl zurückschieben wollte. Er glitt hinter sie und zog den Stuhl für sie zurück und schob ihn wieder an den Tisch heran, als sie sich gesetzt hatte.Wieder warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, den sie ihm während ihrer gesamten Zeit zusammen vielleicht zwei oder dreimal geschenkt hatte. Ein freundlicher, warmer Ausdruck in ihren Augen wozu sie ein leises ‚Danke' murmelte.

„Sneggles!", rief Rodolphus zur Küchentüre gewandt. Ein kleiner Hauself erschien prompt mitten auf dem Esstisch und stellte nacheinander eine Schüssel mit Gemüse, eine Platte Roastbeef und eine Auflaufform mit Kartoffelgratin auf dem Tisch ab. „Sneggles wünscht wohl zu speisen!", piepste er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und verschwand. Bellatrix wollte nach der Schüssel greifen, doch Rodolphus war schneller und stand auf um ihr etwas auf ihren Teller zu tun. „Es war gut, dass du mit zu Narcissa gekommen bist. Sie hat sich sehr gefreut, dich zu sehen.", sagte Rodolphus nachdem er mit einem Schluck Rotwein die Reste des Fleisches heruntergespült hatte.

Bellatrix nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, ich bin aber auch froh, dass ich mitgekommen bin…Sie gibt einem so viel."

„Du hast ihr dieses Mal aber auch etwas gegeben, Bella.", er legte seine Serviette beiseite und legte seine Hand auf die ihre. „Wärst du nicht gekommen, wer weiß…vielleicht könnte sie dann immer noch nicht wieder hören." Bellatrix winkte ab. „Unsinn! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ihr die Kraft geben konnte, dass sie…Also wirklich, Rodolphus!"

„Warum denn nicht?", beharrte er. „Weil…ach, weil es einfach nicht so ist." Sie erhob sich schnell und lief zur Türe. „Ich bin Schuld, Rodolphus. Ich hätte ihr damals helfen können bevor das…passiert ist, aber ich habe es nicht getan und jetzt- Es ist meine Schuld!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie aus dem Esszimmer heraus.

°°''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''°°

„Bella, darf ich reinkommen?", er klopfte laut an die Badezimmertüre. Er konnte durch die geschlossene Türe das Rauschen des Wassers aus der Dusche hören. Er nahm an, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte, also öffnete er einfach die Türe.

Ein Schwall an warmer Luft mit hoher Feuchtigkeit vermischt kam ihm entgegen. _Verdammt,_ _selbst in den Tropen ist es angenehmer!_ Sofort begannen Hemd und Hose an seiner Haut zu kleben. Er sah die Silhouette seiner Frau durch die dunstigen Scheiben der enormen Duschkabine. Eine schlanke, aber doch muskulöse Figur, wobei sie ihre Muskeln erst nach ihrer Entlassung wieder hatte trainieren können und sie deshalb nicht ganz den Status von früher erreicht hatten, worüber Rodolphus außerordentlich froh war, da ein Zweikampf mit Bellatrix ziemlich kraftraubend sein konnte.

Langsam öffnete er die Duschkabinentüre, woraufhin ihm noch heißer wurde und seine Kleidung so nass, als hätte er selbst darin geduscht. Durch den ‚kalten' Lufthauch von außerhalb der Dusche aufmerksam geworden, drehte Bellatrix sich erschrocken um. Ihre Züge entspannten sich augenblicklich wieder, als sie ihren Mann durch den Wasserdampf hindurch erkannte.

„Willst du nicht reinkommen?", fragte sie neckisch und leckte sich über die Lippen. '_So wechselhaft wie die See!'_, dachte er nur. Eben noch nachdenklich und still und jetzt wieder ausgelassen. _Werde einer schlau aus dieser Frau!_ Es war genau diese Art, die er so an ihr liebte und gleichzeitig hasste. Man wusste nie, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Manchmal wild, heißblütig und dann sofort wieder aggressiv oder brutal. Manchmal leise und in seinen Armen nach Schutz suchend (was zugegebener Weise eher selten vorkam) und fünf Minuten später wieder gefasst, arrogant und kalt.

Narcissa war da ganz anders. Eine Frau deren Charaktereigenschaften und Wesenszüge sich nicht änderten und doch hatte sie viele unterschiedliche Facetten. _Magst du sie im Moment nur, weil sie so viel pflegeleichter ist als deine eigene Frau?_ Diese Frage hatte er sich in letzter Zeit des Öfteren gestellt und nie eine wirkliche Antwort darauf gefunden. Sicher, Narcissa war wunderschön, aber jetzt wo er sich seine eigene Frau besah, fiel ihm seit langer Zeit endlich wieder auf, dass auch sie eine interessante und schöne Frau war. Es war ein fürchterlich merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm, dass ihn immer wieder an Narcissa denken ließ, aber trotzdem seine Bellatrix nicht aus seinen Gedanken löschte.

„Und?", fragte Bellatrix und legte eine nasse Hand auf seine Brust.

°°°°°'''''''''''''''''''''''''°°°°°

_Sein klatschnasses Hemd und die Hose lagen auf dem weißen Steinboden vor der Dusche._

Bellatrix jauchzte vergnügt auf als seine Hände in einer fließenden Bewegung über ihren nassen Rücken glitten. Immer an der Wirbelsäule entlang. Rauf und runter. Sie presste ihre vollen Lippen auf seine eigenen und drückte ihm mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand der Dusche.

_Die nassen Boxershorts hingen, triefend von Wasser und Seifenschaum, vom Waschbecken herunter._

Er kniff ihr sachte in ihre straffen Pobacken woraufhin ihre Zähne sofort leicht auf seine Zunge bissen. Rodolphus befreite seine Zunge belustigt aus ihrem Mund und führte sie stattdessen vom Kinn an abwärts.

_Ein schwarzer Socken hing über dem Handtuchständer. Ein stetiger Tropfen benässte den Boden_ _darunter._

Die kristallene Duschwand erzitterte. Ein Mal. Zwei Mal…

_Der zweite Socken war achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen worden. Eine kleine Pfütze zeichnete sich langsam unter ihm ab._

Passion, ja das schien das richtige Wort zu sein. Er drückte ihren nassen Körper feste an seinen eigenen. Das Wasser lief in vielen kleinen Perlen an ihrem Körper herab. Ihre Wangen waren rot und sie rang nach Luft. Ein breites Grinsen trat auf ihre Lippen. Rodolphus erwiderte es. Auch er atmete heftig und küsste sie wieder auf den halb geöffneten Mund. Ihr warmer Atem strömte in seinen Mundraum. Seine Nasenflügel erzitterten leicht.

_Das teure weiße Unterhemd lag, halb zerrissen, neben der offenen Shampooflasche auf dem Duschenboden. Die rote nach Drachenblüte duftende Flüssigkeit mischte sich nach und nach mit dem strahlendem Weiß._

Sie quietschte ein letztes Mal vergnügt, während er sehr laut ausatmete. Sie glitt von seinen Armen und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann lächelte sie und drehte das Wasser ab.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa wurde sofort eiskalt. Eine Gänsehaut zeichnete sich auf ihrer blassen Haut ab. Sie atmete heftig und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie konnte kein Geräusch von ihm hören. Er war leise wie eine Katze. Keine Atemgeräusche. Atmete er überhaupt? Das einzige Geräusch, das sie hörte, war das Zwitschern der Vögel draußen. Sie spürte einen Sonnenstrahl auf ihrer Hand, aber sie spürte die Wärme nur kurz. Danach erfüllte sie wieder nichts als Kälte.

„So so Narcissa." Schlagartig wurde es noch kälter um sie herum. Eine Hand, kalt wie die eines Toten berührte sie, zog ihr Nachthemd hoch und betastete ihren Bauch.

Sie schrie wieder. So ein widerliches, Ekel erregendes Gefühl von ihm berührt zu werden und trotzdem war es ihr vertraut. Leider!

„L-lasst mich, bitte.", presste sie panisch hervor und versuchte sich zur Seite wegzudrehen. Die andere kalte Hand schnellte an ihre Kehle und zwang sie zurück auf den Rücken. Die zweite Hand glitt weiter über den Bauch. Vom Ende ihrer Brüste bis herunter in ihren Schambereich. Übelkeit kochte in ihr hoch. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Er hatte ihre Kehle inzwischen wieder losgelassen, aber nun war es die Angst die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Narcissa!" Sie hörte laute Schritte von zwei Paar Füßen den Gang entlang rennen. „Narcissa, alles in-" Die Stimme ihres Mannes verstummte prompt. „Was tut Ihr da?", fragte er entsetzt. Sie spürte wie die warmen Hände ihres Mannes sie von der kalten kreisenden Hand wegzogen.

„Widersetze dich nicht, Lucius. Mir nicht!", sagte Voldemort mit wütendem Unterton. „Dann lasst sie in Ruhe!", schrie Lucius um einiges zorniger als sein Herr. „Lass das Lucius! Mach ihn nicht wütend, bitte nicht!", flüsterte seine Frau flehend. „Leg sie wieder hin, Lucius! Es ist ja schließlich _mein _Kind, das sie da unterm Herzen trägt, wie man so schön sagt." Narcissa konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass er lächelte. Irgendetwas in ihrem Bauch zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Narcissa schrie auf. „Mum!" Sie hatte ihren Sohn bis jetzt nicht gehört, aber nun spürte sie eine dritte Hand auf ihrem Arm. Weich und jung und familiär. „Ist schon gut, Draco! Schon gut!", sagte sie rasch und unterdrückte einen zweiten Aufschrei.

„Leg. Sie. Jetzt. Hier. Hin!" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords hatte wieder jede Emotion verloren, aber etwas sagte Narcissa dass er sehr, sehr wütend war. Wieder Schritte auf dem Boden, die sich näherten. „Narcissa, ich habe-", Severus' Stimme verstummte. „Mein Lord! Wie erfreulich."

Voldemorts Umhang neben ihrem Bett raschelte. „Das werden wir noch sehen, ob dieser Besuch erfreulich ist.", er lachte kurz und freudlos auf. „Leg sie so hin, dass ich sie anfassen kann, Severus!" Schritte näherten sich ihrem Bett. Kurz darauf spürte sie wie Lucius hart von ihrer Seite entfernt wurde. Dann drehten Severus' schmale Hände sie wieder auf den Rücken. Voldemorts Hand begann wieder über ihren Bauch zu gleiten. Auf…und ab. Severus musste ihr Würgen gehört haben. Rasch sagte er: „Mein Lord. Wir sollten sie nicht überanstrengen! Sie braucht Ruhe! Ihr wollt doch das Kind nicht gefährden!"

Eine kurze Zeit der Stille trat ein, in der Voldemorts Hand ruhig auf ihrem schmerzhaft pochenden Bauch ruhen blieb.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du immer noch mit Leib und Seele mein Diener bist, Severus?", fragte Voldemort schließlich. „Ja, natürlich, Herr!", antwortete der Lehrer sofort. Eine weitere Pause. Narcissa war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord versuchte in Severus' Gedanken einzudringen. „Nun gut.", sagte er schließlich. „Wir sehen uns wieder." ER beugte sich über sie und drückte ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf Lippen. Wieder unterdrückte sie ein Würgen.

Dann hörte sie ein leises ‚Plöpp' und die Kälte verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

_'Interventor', heißt übrigens unwillkommener Besucher und bezieht sich in diesem Fall ganz eindeutig auf Voldemort...Naja vielleicht ists auch Ansichtssache, aber mir wäre ein nackter Rodolphus unter der Dusche tausendmal lieber, als ein Voldemort im Schlafzimmer. smile_

_LG Lucia_


	34. Der Rosenstrauch

_Ja, ich weiß! Hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist dann auch das neue Kapitel! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Dürft auch gerne genauso fleißig weiterreviewn!_

_Lg Lucia_

**Der Rosenstrauch**

„Schon gut, Cissy! Er ist weg!" Lucius drückte seine zitternde Frau feste an seine Brust. „Er soll nicht mehr kommen, Lucius! Nicht mehr kommen…Nicht-"

„Mrs. Malfoy! Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", Josephina, die auf der Suche nach Draco gewesen war, kam in das Zimmer.

„Wer…wer ist das, Lucius?", fragte Narcissa, immer noch schluchzend. Sie hatte die Stimme des Mädchens nicht oft genug gehört um sie identifizieren zu können.

„Ich bin es doch, Mrs. Malfoy!"

„Es ist Josephina, Darling.", sagte Lucius und strich seiner Frau einige nass geschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Oh. Guten Tag." Sie versuchte sich zu sammeln, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang und Lucius war ihr keineswegs böse deswegen. „Draco, nimm bitte Miss Croner mit nach Unten! Deine Mutter muss sich erst wieder beruhigen!"

Draco nickte, drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die linke Wange und verschwand dann mit einer sehr verwirrten Josephina aus dem Zimmer.

„Beruhige dich wieder, Engelchen." Seit einer Stunde saßen sie jetzt schon so da.

„Habe ich doch, Lucius.", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Herz pocht noch immer wie wild." Lucius gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nase. „Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, etwas zu schlafen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Gut, dann…"

* * *

„Was ist mit deiner Mum, Draco?" Josephina ließ sich von ihrem Freund in dessen Zimmer führen.

„Sie…"

„Warum kann sie nicht sehen?" Er hatte befürchtet, dass diese Frage kommen würde. „Ahhm, ein Unfall. Dumme Sache das…"

Warum war er nicht mit der geschickten Zunge seiner Mutter gesegnet worden? „Ein Unfall?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja…ja ein Unfall- in der Küche, genau!"

„In der Küche?"

Er nickte hastig. „Ja, ja…ein Zaubertrank- Kessel explodiert- hässliche Sache." Sie schien nicht besonders überzeugt zu sein. „Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst, Draco?", fragte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ja,…natürlich." Er streichelte ihr Haar. „Ich lasse es wachsen.", sagte sie und schaute zu ihm auf. „Für deinen Vater…."

Draco sah sie an. „Das musst du nicht tun er-"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich kann es verstehen. Deine Mutter setzt ganz schön hohe Standards was das Aussehen angeht." Sie deutete zu dem Fotoalbum auf Dracos Schreibtisch. Er schlenderte mit ihr herüber. Josephina deutete auf ein Bild, das vor Draco Geburt entstanden war.

„Sie ist wunderschön…und erst während der Schwangerschaft." Sie blätterte eine Seite um. _Narcissa mit riesenhaftem Babybauch- ihr Kopf auf Lucius Schulter._ „Und sie ist immer noch genau so schön wie damals.", sagte sie und ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Ich fürchte, da kann ich nicht mithalten.", sagte sie leise und ließ den Blick wieder über Narcissa als junge Mutter mit Lucius, der den kleinen Draco im Arm hatte, schweifen. Draco legte seine Arme von hinten um sie. „Unsinn, du bist sehr, sehr, sehr hübsch." Für jedes ‚sehr' bedachte er sie mit einem Kuss. „Trotzdem kann ich mit deiner Mum nicht mithalten." Draco zuckte die Achseln und grinste „ Sie ist eine Malfoy. Was erwartest du." Er zog seine Freundin auf die Beine und umarmte sie. Sie grinste „Dann werde ich wohl warten müssen, bis ich die einzige Malfoy hier bin." Draco ließ sie auf der Stelle los. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Sie lächelte. „Keine Sorge! Das war kein Heiratsantrag." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ging einige Schritte rückwärts. „Du…willst warten bis meine Mum tot ist, du…" Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Die Türe knallte ausgesprochen laut hinter ihm ins Schloss.

* * *

„Noch weiter?", fragte Lucius und sah herunter zu seiner Frau, deren Kopf in seinem Schoß lag. Sie nickte lächelnd. „Lies noch weiter!", sagte sie. Lucius stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie endlich ruhiger wurde.

Insgeheim lobte er sich für die tolle Idee, ihr etwas aus ihren alten Märchenbüchern vorzulesen.

Sie gähnte. „Verzeihung.", sagte sie sofort, als sie merkte, dass sie vergessen hatte, ihre Hand vor den Mund zu nehmen. Er grinste. „Macht nichts, Engelchen." Er strich ihr durchs Haar.

„Mum? Dad?" Lucius sah auf. „Was ist denn, Draco?", fragte Lucius und legte das Märchenbuch zur Seite. Der junge Mann trat an das Bett. „Ich…ich.", er begann zu weinen. „Aber Draco, mein Baby." Narcissa streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Was ist denn los?" Ihr Sohn schluchzte auf. „Komm mal zu mir, mein Junge.", sagte Narcissa und zog Draco zu Lucius und sich auf das Bett. Dann drückte sie ihn fest an sich. Sie tastete sich hoch zu seinem Kopf und streichelte sein blondes Haar. „Mum ich…du- Lass mich nicht alleine!", schluchzte er und legte seinen Kopf an die Brust seiner Mutter. „Ich lasse dich nicht alleine, Draco!", sagte sie leise und streichelte ihn weiter. „Aber…aber, wenn du sterben musst, dann…" „Dann habe ich dich nicht alleine gelassen, Draco. Ich würde dich nie alleine lassen. Dein Vater ist bei dir! Und dein Patenonkel auch! Und deine Tante und dein Rodolphus! Du wirst niemals alleine sein, hörst du?" Lucius rutschte näher zu seiner Familie. Dann begann er vorsichtig Dracos Schulter zu streicheln. Draco sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch. „Versprich uns, dass du nicht gehst, Mum." Narcissa lächelte milde. „Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen, Draco! Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich alles tun werde, um das hier zu überleben! Das schwöre ich dir! In Ordnung?" Ihr Sohn nickte und Narcissa spürte wie eine seiner Tränen über ihre Brust lief. „Alles ist gut mein Baby…Shhhhh!" Sie wiegte ihn weiter in ihren Armen. Lucius legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. „Bei dir ist auch alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Ja, mir geht's gut!", antwortete er mit erstickter Stimme. Ihre Finger tasteten nach seinem Gesicht. Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog war sie nass von Tränenwasser. „Oh Lucius! Na komm schon!", sagte sie halb lächelnd halb gerührt und drückte auch noch ihren Ehemann an sich. „Ich liebe euch, meine Männer.", sagte sie und drückte beiden einen Kuss auf.

Lucius stupste seinen Sohn an. „Komm Draco! Lass deine Mutter etwas schlafen.", er nickte zu seiner schlafenden Frau herüber. Draco stand vorsichtig auf und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Lucius gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die blasse Stirn und folgte dann seinem Sohn nach draußen.

* * *

„E-er war hier?", fragte Bellatrix unsicher. „Hat er ihr geholfen?"

Lucius lachte abfällig. „Er macht alles nur noch schlimmer! Bellatrix! Wach endlich auf! Deine Schwester! Meine Frau! Sie stirbt da drinnen, wenn es so weitergeht und der Dunkle Lord ist schuld! Er bringt sie um!"

Bellatrix hielt sich die Ohren zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein! Das ist nicht wahr!" Rodolphus nahm Bellatrix' Hände von ihren Ohren. „Bella, du kannst nicht länger das von ihm glauben, was du immer getan hast! Du kannst nicht länger hoffen, dass er alles was er tut nur um unseres Willens macht! Er tut das alles nur für sich selbst!"

Bellatrix begann zu weinen. „Nein…nein! Ich kenne ihn. Er hat uns immer gut behandelt…er…"

Draco stand auf. „Hör auf, Bella! Er bringt meine Mum um!", schrie er laut und versuchte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen anzukämpfen.

Bellatrix stand, immer noch weinend, auf. „I-ich kann das nicht hören.", sie rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Geh hinterher!", sagte Lucius zu Rodolphus, „Bevor sie noch zu IHM rennt!" Rodolphus stand auf.

„Bella- bitte!" Sie fiel ihm in die Arme. „All die Zeit! Ich habe immer an ihn geglaubt. Ich bin für ihn nach Askaban gegangen und habe 16 Jahre meines Lebens dort für ihn weggeworfen! Ich habe keine Kinder, weil er es für das Beste hielt- Und jetzt nimmt er mir mein Ein und Alles!"

Rodolphus streichelte ihren Rücken. „Wir werden Cissa helfen! Und der Dunkle Lord wird bekommen, was ihm zusteht, glaub mir! Alles wird gut werden!"

Sie sog seinen Geruch ein. „Ich liebe dich, Rodolphus!" Dann schloss sie ihre Arme fester um ihn. Rodolphus vergaß einen Moment zu atmen. Sie hatte es gesagt. Würde er endlich seine Bella bekommen, so wie er sie sich immer gewünscht hatte? Wollte er sie überhaupt noch? Letzte Nacht hatte er sie gewollt, oh ja! Sie war schön! Fürchterlich attraktiv! Aber war es fair, ihr jetzt zu sagen, dass er sie auch liebte? Wo er sich so sehr die Nähe zu Narcissa wünschte? Dieser innerliche Zwiespalt machte ihn ganz krank. Er wusste, dass er Narcissa nicht haben konnte, weil sie Lucius liebte und er…wollte er Bella haben? ‚Du Arschloch!', dachte er. Hielt gerade seine schöne Frau in den Armen, die ihm gerade gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und er dachte darüber nach, dass er eigentlich ihre Schwester wollte. „Ich werde euch helfen, Rodolphus.", sagte Bellatrix leise und mit einem Ton in der Stimme, als würde ihr jedes Wort, das über ihre Lippen kam, Schmerzen bereiten. Er sah mit einem Gemisch aus Bewunderung und Misstrauen an. „Bist du dir sicher?" Sie nickte und legte dann wieder ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Für Cissy!"

* * *

„Lucius?"

„Direkt neben dir, Darling.", antwortete er und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Habe ich dich geweckt?" Lucius küsste sie. „Nein, hast du nicht! Was hast du auf dem Herzen mein Engel?" „Ich hätte eine Bitte." Lucius wickelte eine ihrer blonden Strähnen um seinen Finger. „Ich erfülle dir jeden Wunsch, Narcissa. Wie immer." Sie lächelte, dann sagte sie eine Weile nichts.

„Engel? Was möchtest du?" Sie schluckte. „E-es ist eine recht große Bitte, Lucius…aber es ist mir wirklich sehr wichtig."

Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer. „Dann sag es doch einfach!" „A-also ich würde mir wünschen…ich meine, wenn ich sterben muss-"

„Du musst nicht sterben!", sagte er sofort. Sie schluckte. „Wen ich sterben muss, dann würde ich Andromeda gerne noch mal sehen. Naja…sehen wohl eher nicht.", sagte sie bitter. „Aber ich würde sie gerne noch mal bei mir haben!" Lucius sagte nichts. Er setzte sich auf. „Lucius? Ich weiß, was ich da von dir verlange, aber… Lucius, sag doch bitte was!" Verunsichert suchte sie nach seiner Hand. Er zog sie weg, bevor Narcissa sie fassen konnte. Dann stand er auf. „Lucius! Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie erschrocken. Er antwortete nicht, sondern warf sich nur seinen Morgenmantel über und ging aus dem Zimmer. „E-es tut mir leid! Entschuldige…Lucius! Lass mich nicht allein!" Den letzten Satz rief sie ihm weinend hinterher.

Lucius lief durch die Verandatüre hinaus. Nach einigen Schritten an der frischen Luft, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und atmete tief durch. Sie wollte ihre Schwester sehen. Von allen Menschen auf der Welt, wollte sie ausgerechnet Andromeda sehen. Da wäre ihm selbst Sirius Black lieber gewesen, als diese Frau, die einfach mit einem Muggel durchgebrannt war.

Er setzte sich auf die Bank vor dem Rosenstrauch. _Ihrem_ Rosenstrauch. Lucius hatte ihn damals für sie gepflanzt und ihr später genau hier einen Antrag gemacht. Die Blüten waren im Frühling und Sommer weiß, im Herbst golden und im Winter dunkelrot. Zwischen der goldenen Bank und dem Rosenstrauch, dessen Blüten damals schneeweiß gewesen waren, hatte er sich hingekniet und ihr den Verlobungsring an den Finger gesteckt. Zwei Wochen später war Andromeda verschwunden. Von Mutter und Vater enteignet, von Bellatrix bespuckt…und Narcissa hatte einfach nur daneben gestanden und seine Hand umklammert. Danach hatte sie für eine halbe Woche jegliche Mahlzeit verweigert. Den Kontakt zu ihren Eltern hatte sie sofort abgebrochen. Todunglücklich war sie damals gewesen, auch wenn sie es niemandem gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Beziehung mit ihm nicht aufs Spiel setzen gewollt und er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, wie schlecht es ihr gegangen war, aber nie ein Wort gesagt. Natürlich vermisste sie ihre Schwester! Aber er konnte keinen Blutsverräter in sein Haus lassen! Voldemort hatte zwar durch die vergangene Zeit, Lucius gesamten Hass auf sich geladen, aber Lucius vertrat trotzdem immer noch einige seiner Ansichten. Er war ein Reinblüter und das war alles, was zählte! Reines Blut! Alle Generationen hindurch. Genau wie Narcissa. Sie waren eine der bedeutendsten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens. Einem Malfoy reichte keiner das Wasser und jetzt sollte er Andromeda Tonks einladen? Lucius wusste, dass es Andromeda war, die auf dem Foto war, das Narcissa immer bei sich trug. Neben ihm und Draco und Bellatrix. Es hatte ihm nie gepasst, aber er hatte es auch nie übers Herz gebracht es ihr wegzunehmen.

Er liebte seine Frau über Alles und genau deshalb sollte er Andromeda sofort kontaktieren. Aber er konnte nicht…Wenn er das tun würde, dann wäre sein Ruf auf ewig verloren.

_Das wäre er, wenn deine Frau dich nicht aus Askaban geholt hätte. _

Er stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Die Rosen des Busches wechselten langsam von ihrem weißen, in einen goldenen Ton. Er fröstelte.

Zwei schlanke Arme legten sich von hinten um seinen Bademantel und zogen ihn enger zu, sodass seine Brust bedeckt war.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde.", flüsterte Narcissa und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um. „Narcissa, du solltest nicht aufstehen!" Sie lächelte. „Es geht mir im Moment recht gut. Lucius…bitte vergiss die Frage einfach, wenn es dir unangenehm ist." „Woher…Wie konntest du – ohne zu Sehen? Ich meine…?" Sie lächelte wieder. „Seit Jahren sitzt du immer genau an dieser Stelle. Wir sind diesen Weg schon tausendmal gegangen. Zusammen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. „Lass mich nicht wieder alleine, Lucius. Nicht jetzt.", hauchte sie und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann. Er legte einen Arm um sie. Sie hatte gesagt, es wäre okay, wenn er Andromeda nicht holen würde.

_Du musst sie holen!_

_**Sie sagt, ich kann es auch lassen!**_

_Tu es für sie!_


	35. Unverhofftes Wiedersehen

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Ja, es ist eine ganze Weile her, ich weiß, aber ich hatte eine ganze Menge an Sachen zu tun in den letzten Wochen und dann hatte sich zwischendurch auch noch mein PC krankgemeldet! Aber jetzt bin ich wieder voll da!!! ;-) Ein paar Reviews würden mich sehr freuen!_

_Den Titel dieses Kapitels habe ich übrigens von Johann Peter Hebel geklaut! Eine tolle Kurzgeschichte von ihm! Wirklich lesenswert! _

_**Unverhofftes Wiedersehen**_

Lucius lief mit gerümpfter Nase und seinem Zauberstab fest in der Hand die kleine Straße entlang. Er hatte es für klüger gehalten in einem gewissen ‚Sicherheitsabstand' von dem kleinen Londoner Vorort zu apparieren.

Mit wachsamem Blick taxierte er jedes der zahlreichen Einfamilienhäuser, die am Rand der Straße standen. Er verließ die asphaltierte Straße und bog nach rechts auf einen schmalen Kiesweg ab. Nach fünf weiteren Minuten, die er auf dem Weg an einer kleinen Tannenschonung entlanglief, sah er das kleine reetgedeckte Landhaus vor sich.

Er öffnete das kniehohe Gartentor und ging zur Türe. Er holte tief Luft und betätigte dann den Klingelknopf.

Alle Fenster waren dunkel. Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht Zuhause. Lucius atmete noch einmal ein.

Niemand.

Fast schon erleichtert drehte er sich wieder um und ging die kleinen Stufen wieder herunter. „Ja bitte?", die Türe hinter ihm hatte sich geöffnet. Ein dünner Lichtspalt fiel auf ihn. Lucius wandte sich um. Von allen, die ihm die Tür hätten öffnen können war es ausgerechnet dieser Muggel.

Lucius ging wieder zurück. Der andere Mann musterte ihn argwöhnisch. Er trug blaue Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt, hatte einen leichten Bartschatten, braune Augen und Haare im selben Ton.

„Ich suche Andromeda Tonks!", sagte er kalt und musterte den Muggel mindestens genauso argwöhnisch.

„Was wollen Sie denn von ihr?", fragte der Mann und stellte sich vor den Türspalt. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden.", antwortete er knapp. Der Muggel hob die Brauen. „Ich denke, dass es mich auch etwas angeht, da ich ihr Ehemann bin!"

Lucius umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester, atmete aber tief durch um ruhig zu bleiben. „Könnte ich sie bitte sprechen? Es ist wichtig-"

„Wer ist denn da draußen, Darling?" Lucius hörte Schritte die Treppe herunterkommen.

Eine große, schlanke Frau mit rotbraunen Haaren erschien neben dem Muggel in der Türe. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um die Person in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Jäh schrak sie zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Wag dich nicht einen Schritt näher zu kommen, Lucius Malfoy.", zischte sie und drückte ihren Ehemann zurück. Es missfiel Lucius sehr, dennoch hob er die Hände und bemühte sich seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen.

„Guten Abend Andromeda. Nette Begrüßung! Danke, mir geht es auch gut!"

„Was willst du Lucius?", fragte sie in gefährlichem Tonfall.

„Darf ich erstmal reinkommen?", fragte er mit immer noch erhobenen Händen.

„Nein!"

Lucius holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief und musterte ihn.

„Bitte!", sagte er aufrichtig.

Sie trat einen Schritt von der Türe zurück um ihn einzulassen, hielt den Zauberstab jedoch auf ihn gerichtet.

„Eine falsche Bewegung, Lucius, und das gesamte Ministerium steht auf der Matte!", sagte sie warnend und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Ein gemütlicher Raum mit einem Kamin aus Naturstein. Davor standen eine knubbelige Couch mit vielen hellen Kissen und ein zweites kleineres Sofa. An den Wänden waren zahlreiche Bücherregale aufgestellt, in denen sämtliche Muggel- und Magierwerke vorhanden waren, einige Kinderspiele und ein viereckiger grauer Kasten mit Monitor.

„Um was geht es?", fragte Andromeda unfreundlich und ließ sich ziemlich verkrampft auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Es geht um…", er räusperte sich nervös. „Um Narcissa."

Ein Nerv auf der Stirn seiner Schwägerin zuckte kurz. „Aha!", sagte sie dann kalt. „Was hat sie denn? Sind ihr die goldenen Pantöffelchen zu eng oder wird es ihr in ihrer ominösen Villa so langweilig, dass sie sich nach 20 Jahren doch mal bei mir meldet und dann noch nicht einmal persönlich vorbeikommt?", zischte sie ihn an.

Lucius sah sie einen Moment verdutzt an. „Ich denke, das war mein Fehler.", sagte Lucius und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Jetzt rechtfertigte er sich schon vor dieser Blutsverräterin. „Ich habe es nicht für gut befunden, dass sie den Kontakt zu dir hält, nachdem-"

„Du hast es ihr also verboten, ja?", fragte sie giftig.

„Ja!"

„Hast du meine Briefe abgefangen?"

„Ja!"

Sie stand auf. „Und wie kommt es dann nach all den Jahren zu diesem Sinneswandel? Verarsch mich nicht, Lucius! Ich-"

„Sie ist sehr krank! Sie stirbt vielleicht!"

Andromeda verstummte. Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort. „Sie ist…krank?"

Lucius nickte langsam. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Sofa zurück fallen und sah ihn an.

„Aber, was hat sie denn? Sie ist doch nicht alt und nicht-"

„Das würde ich dir ungern hier erklären.", sagte Lucius und sah sich im Zimmer um.

„Du kannst es mir ruhig vor Ted sagen, er-"

„Es geht nicht um irgendeinen Muggel, Andromeda!", sagte Lucius etwas giftiger, als gewollt.

„Ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein. Wenn ER erfährt, dass ich bei euch war- Sie wünscht es sich so sehr dich zu treffen und ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch stabil genug ist dafür!"

Andromeda sah ihn lange Zeit an. „Wer sagt mir, dass das nicht irgendein Trick ist? Wer versichert mir, dass du nicht für Voldemort hier bist?", fragte sie.

Lucius sah sie entgeistert an. „Ich habe fast 3 Jahre wegen ihm in Askaban verbracht und-" „Bella hat eine ganze Weile länger dort gesessen, als du und ist trotzdem zurückgegangen! Und-"

„Lass mich verdammt noch mal ausreden!", zischte Lucius und versuchte sein Temperament wieder in den Griff zu kriegen.

„Wenn ich für den Dunklen Lord hier wäre, dann hätte ich nicht an die Türe geklopft, sondern hätte sie zerbersten lassen und hätte euch beide dann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, kalt gemacht!", wieder befahl er sich selbst sich zu beruhigen.

Was dachte sie eigentlich, wer sie war? Glaubte sie tatsächlich, dass sie und ihr dreckiger Muggelehemann so wichtig seien, dass er ein Gespräch mit ihnen wollte, wenn er den Auftrag bekommen hätte, sie beide zu töten?

Sie musterte ihn noch einen Moment lang argwöhnisch, dann-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Narcissa lag auf ihrem Bett und versuchte verbissen das eben gesehene erneut zu erblicken. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass vor ihr ganz kurz der Baldachin des Himmelbettes aufgeflackert war. So sicher! Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Da! Kurz flackerte der dunkle Baldachin vor ihren Augen auf und verschwand dann wieder. Sie triumphierte. Das war doch ein Anfang!

„Lucius?", rief sie laut. „Lucius!"

Draco kam ins Zimmer gelaufen. „Alles in Ordnung, Mum?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Jaja, alles bestens, Darling! Wo ist dein Vater?"

Der Junge zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist vor ein paar Stunden gegangen. Er sagte, er muss etwas erledigen."

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn. „Was sollte er-"

Schritte auf dem Holzboden. Lucius lehnte sich in die Türe.

„Hallo mein Engel!", sagte Lucius.

„Hallo Lucius!", sagte sie strahlend.

„Ich habe eben- zwar nur ganz kurz- aber ich bin mir sicher, ich habe was gesehen!"

Er lächelte. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Sie nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Du hast Besucht, Narcissa!", sagte er dann und trat ein Stück zur Seite um Andromeda hereinzulassen.

Draco sah die Frau irritiert an, während Narcissa gespannt aufhorchte. Andromeda ging langsam zum Bett und nahm dann bebend Narcissas Hände.

„Cissy, ich bin es!", flüsterte sie leise und sah sie an. Die Unterlippe der jüngeren Schwester begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.

„Oh, du hast sie hergebracht.", schluchzte sie und ließ ihren Kopf gegen den ihrer Schwester fallen. Andromeda schlang ihre Arme um Narcissa und drückt sie sehr vorsichtig um ihr nicht wehzutun. Beide Frauen lagen sich nun weinend in den Armen.

„Endlich! Endlich, bist du da!", weinte Narcissa während Andromeda ihr durch das goldblonde Haar streichelte. Lucius entfernte sich langsam aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Wer ist da oben bei Narcissa?", fragte Bellatrix als sie ihm auf der Treppe entgegenkam.

„Du kannst da jetzt nicht hoch, Bella!", sagte Lucius und hielt sie am Arm fest.

Das fehlte ihm gerade noch – Eine rebellierende Bellatrix, eine Blutsverräterin und seine todkranke Frau mittendrin.

„Ich will wissen, wer da oben ist!", keifte sie und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Niemand ist da oben!", sagte Lucius und packte auch ihren anderen Arm.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Lucius! Ich habe doch etwas gehört!"

Er hielt sie entschlossen zurück. „Du wirst jetzt nicht hoch gehen!"

Sie zog in einer fließenden Bewegung ihren Zauberstab.

„Stupor!", Lucius würde rücklings gegen das Treppengeländer geschleudert und Bellatrix hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig fest, bevor er herunterfallen konnte.

Dann eilte sie die Treppen weiter herauf. Sie warf die Türe auf und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen.

„Cissa- wer…?" Die beiden anderen Frauen waren vor Schreck auseinander gestoben. „Bella…", sagte Narcissa mit zittriger Stimme. „Reg dich jetzt nicht auf!" Bellatrix musterte die brünette Frau einen Moment lang.

„N-nein, das ist nicht- das ist nicht wahr!", sagte Bellatrix und deutete mit dem Finger auf die älteste Schwester. „Das ist nicht…wie…?"

„Bella, ich…", Andromeda stand steif mitten im Zimmer und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Bellatrix hatte Tränen in den Augen, ihre Unterlippe zitterte aber gleichzeitig schüttelte sich ihr ganzer Körper vor anschwellender Wut. Wut auf Andromeda, Wut auf Lucius und Narcissa, aber vor allem auf sich selbst. Nur 6 Meter von ihr entfernt, stand die Frau, die sie im Geheimen seit 23 Jahren vermisste, die sie unbedingt treffen wollte, aber gleichzeitig war der Hass in ihr, der seit eben so vielen Jahren wie ein Feuer loderte, das von allen anderen immer geschürt worden war- Zunächst von ihrer Mutter und den anderen Verwandten, später dann von dem Mann, den sie mehr als alles andere in der Welt verehrt hatte oder es noch tat…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ihr ganzes Weltbild war dabei zu zerbröckeln: Er war nicht gut, Voldemort war nicht gut, sagten Rodolphus, Lucius und Draco. Wenn er nicht gut war, waren dann auch alle Weltanschauungen falsch? War die ganze Muggel-Zauberer-Theorie ganz und gar verkehrt? Zählte Reinblütigkeit am Ende gar nicht, sondern nur der Charakter und der so genannte innere Wert eines Menschen? War es völlig egal, wenn man von Muggeln abstammte oder aus der reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilie kam, wenn man nur ein, wie Narcissa es nannte, gutes Herz hatte? Seit Stunden lief sie nun schon durch den Wald. Zunächst hatte sie geheult. Geheult wie ein kleines Kind, aber jetzt trockneten die Tränen und sie kam langsam zur Ruhe. Sie musste nachdenken, alles überdenken und versuchen sich ihre eigene Meinung zu bilden. Der Wald war an dieser Stelle sehr dicht, die Sonne kam kaum durch die Zweige der dunklen Tannen hindurch. Ein trostloser Platz. Der Boden war übersäht von vertrockneten Tannennadeln. Bella hob eine der Nadeln und piekste sie immer wieder in ihren Unterarm- Immer wieder in das Dunkle Mal.

Einige Minuten saß sie so, dann fröstelte sie, als es mit einem Schlag kälter um sie herum wurde.

„Bella!", eine kalte Stimme durchschnitt den lautlosen Wald. Bellatrixs' Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und sie saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade. Langsam legten sich fünf nass-kalte, lange Finger auf ihre Schulter. Ihr Herz begann zu pochen.

„Hab keine Angst Bella! Ich bin jetzt da!", hauchte Seine Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Die Seite ihres Rückens, die ihm zugewandt war, begann zu kribbeln.

Sie fiel weinend auf die Knie. „Oh Herr, was soll ich denn nur tun?", schluchzte sie aufgelöst. Voldemort ging um sie herum.

„Sieh mich an, Bella!", ein paar sehr dünne Finger schlossen sich um ihr Kinn und richteten es auf. Sie sah in seine kalten Augen, die sie jetzt mit einem festen Blick betrachteten.

Sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

„Ja, Bella. Ich werde dir helfen! Ich bin doch immer für dich da, nicht wahr?"

Bella zögerte einen Moment.

„Nicht wahr, Bella?", fragte er ruhig und legte seine linke Hand an ihre Wange.

„Ja Herr!", sagte sie.

Voldemort ging in die Knie, sodass er neben ihr hockte.

„Ich war derjenige, der immer für dich da war, habe ich Recht? Ich habe dich nie enttäuscht!" Die Gedanken, die zuvor noch in Bellatrixs' Kopf umhergerast waren, hatten sich wieder beruhigt. Alles war wieder geordnet in ihrem Kopf und glasklar: Er war immer für sie da! Er ließ sie niemals im Stich! An ihn konnte sie sich klammern und auf einmal war die Welt wieder in Ordnung!

„Und jetzt, erzähl mir, was dich so beschäftigt hat, Liebes.", sagte er und legte auch seine andere Hand an ihre Wange.

„Ich-"

„Shhhht!", sagte er sanft und beugte sich vor.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen, Bella! Alles. Ich bin dein Beschützer, oder hast du das vergessen?"

Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht, dann berührten seine kalten, dünnen Lippen ihre Stirn. „Vertrau mir!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_LG, Lucia_**


End file.
